Moonlight
by Writer207
Summary: A new enemy has emerged, and no-one is safe in their new world. Twenty players, four murderers and one villain who forces them to make impossible choices and do unspeakable things. And when the sun goes down, nobody is safe. Who will survive the night, and who has to face the fright? [collaboration with TKDP]
1. Welcome to my Game World

**Hey, it's me! TKDP!** _And me, Writer207!_ **This is my first collaboration, and I'm really happy to do it with my close fanfiction friend!** _This is also my first collaboration, and I'm sure it'll work out the way we planned it._ **We're both respected Mighty Med writers, so I think this'll be an awesome collaboration!** _This story combines not two, but five different shows: Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Wizards of Waverly Place, KC Undercover and Wolfblood._ **We'll continue doing our regular A/Ns, but this is to give you an idea of who's writing this story. We'll also respond to reviews and write names the way we always have.** _That way, you'll always know who wrote which chapter. The only chapter we have written together is the one you're about to read._ **Without further ado, here's your chapter! BTW, I will do song suggestions occasionally, but mostly in the chapters I write.**

* * *

It had been a very peaceful morning for Kaz. After all, it was summer! No more school, so no more grades, no more stupid teachers and most importantly, no more getting up early. On days like these, he could easily sleep until noon. Unfortunately, there was someone close by who did not share Kaz' opinion on mornings.

"Kaz! C'mon, wake up!" _Oliver, shut up, I'm sleeping!_ What was up with Oliver? He knew better than to wake up his best friend before noon on one of the first days of summer. He was lucky Kaz was in a good mood, despite him not being fully awake now.

"Five more minutes…" He eventually said. He rolled over from his right to his left side, so his back faced his best friend. He really did not want to be interrupted right now. yet, Kaz tried to keep his eyes closed and go back to sleep, despite the fact that Oliver had pulled the blanket off of him. Soon, one of his brothers would probably wake up and tell Oliver to get out.

"We don't have five more minutes," Oliver said – he sounded like he was in a hurry, and quite surprised, "We have to figure out where…"

"Are we dead?" Kaz then asked. He could have let Oliver finish his sentence, but he could also ask him some questions to make him shut up. Sleep was important, so hopefully these questions would keep Oliver busy for some time.

"What? No!" Oliver shouted when his best friend had asked this question. He was clearly taken aback by Kaz' question. Luckily, the next one sounded a little less dramatic. Just a little.

"Is there an army of villains surrounding us?" Kaz continued. He already knew there wasn't an army of villains in the room. If there was, he would've been woken up because of the noise these villains made and because his brothers would've probably asked these villains their autograph. Knowing his brothers, they'd probably trap the villains and would only let them go when they had their autographs.

"No, we're just…"

"Then gimme five more minutes!" Kaz interrupted Oliver. _No, Oliver, I don't want to know what's going on. I just want you to shut up and let me sleep. Leave me alone!_ He didn't say it out loud. He didn't need to – his voice already let Oliver know he did not want to be interrupted again. What was actually so important that required him to get up before noon.

Unfortunately for him, Oliver did not accept 'five more minutes' for an answer. He grabbed Kaz' arm and tried to pull him up, or at least to make sure he would get out of his strangely uncomfortable bed. Eventually, to get Oliver to stop pulling his arm, he had to open his eyes.

What he saw, was the most shocking discovery in his life after they discovered the Mighty Med.

It may not seem like a big discovery, since he was just in a forest. Some people may underestimate their current situation, but a situation like this could not simply be underestimated. How did two teenage boys, living in the city of Philadelphia, end up in a forest they didn't know about? It was hard to get them out of their houses, past Oliver's mother and Kaz' big family, and without having them wake up on their way there. And who changed their clothes?

Kaz had never seen anything like his clothes before, and there was only word he had for them: old-fashioned. Why would anyone put them in clothes like these? He felt a little better when he noticed Oliver was wearing something similar. Kaz quickly got up and started to look around.

"Are we alone here?" Kaz asked. It actually scared him that they might be the only people around here, along with whoever – or whatever – brought them there. "Please, tell me that we're not alone." Oliver shook his head.

"Alan's a bit further. He had to go to the bathroom and, well, then I found you. He's wearing the same kind of clothes as us." Kaz sighed, relieved they were not alone. It may be just Alan, but now there were three of them, of which one had telekinetic powers, as well as the ability to morph into all animals in the world.

"Wait, we're in the middle of the woods. What bathroom?" asked Kaz.

I don't really want to think about that." said Oliver.

"So, just you, me, and Allen?" asked Kaz. He wasn't really looking forward to spending who knows how long with Allen without a stomach padding. Just one day with Allen and he'd learned too much.

"I'm here as well." Kaz and Oliver looked around, but they saw nobody else. And yet, they both had heard Skylar say these words. Did she regain her powers? No, that couldn't be. There was a high chance that they either thought they heard Skylar talk, or that she was just hiding somewhere.

"Skylar? Where are you?" Oliver said. He hoped it would be loud enough for Skylar to hear it, if she was around. Eventually, they found out where she had been hiding. They saw her head, coming out behind the bushes and trees. They could not see any other body parts, however. "C'mon Skylar, you shouldn't be hiding." Skylar shook her head.

"I am NOT coming out!" She then said. Her tone made it really clear she was not at all prepared or willing to show these boys how she was dressed. The boys were also wearing different clothes, so why did she make such a big deal out of her clothes?

"Come on," Oliver encouraged her, "It can't be that bad." It stayed silent for a while, and Oliver and Kaz looked at her expectantly. After a minute or two, Skylar decided to just get it over with and show them now. She stormed out of the bushes towards them.

The boys could barely hold in their laughter when they saw her outfit. She had on a light pink, floral dress with a white apron, and some white streaks along her legs. There were two black ribbons crossing along her chest, pulling two sides of the dress together in a cross stitch. Not to mention a white bandana covering her hair. Only Oliver succeeded in not laughing out loud when they saw her outfit. Mostly, because the disturbing though that came to his mind was the color scheme of her outfit was very similar to her superhero uniform. Did the person who brought them here know about her? Kaz, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"You look ridiculous!" he managed to say through his laughs. Skylar walked up to him and hit him. Before any of them could say anything else, they saw two more of their friends walking closer towards them. They were happy to see Gus and Jordan, not surprised they too were wearing different clothes.

"Jordan?"

Kaz had not thought he'd live to see the day Jordan would actually wear a dress. Well, a dress that wasn't black. Actually, her dress was light blue with white speckles and a red floral print along the hem. It was weird to see Skylar in one, even if they already seen her wear one during prom, but Jordan… she detested wearing dresses.

"Don't say anything." She threatened. Kaz shut his mouth – Jordan was in a bad mood, and that meant he'd better say nothing about her new dress.

"Uh, Jordan." said Oliver, "You look...great?"

"Do you want me to shove tree bark down your throats?" asked Jordan.

Kaz and Oliver shook their heads quickly and walked off. Soon, Alan joined them and together, they walked to an unknown destination.

* * *

When Zeke woke up, he knew he was in trouble. He was in a forest, far away from home and civilization. He immediately panicked, and started to scream and look around, trying to find a familiar face. Luckily for him, there were multiple familiar faces. Alex, Max and Justin Russo were present, along with Mason and Harper.

As soon as he opened his mouth, Harper put her arms around him to calm him down. After a few seconds, he realized Harper had put her arms around him and stopped screaming. He smiled awkwardly at his girlfriend when he realized this forest was less scarier than he thought.

"Why'd you scream?" Max asked him. The four others had come closer to him in the meantime, possibly alarmed by him screaming. Justin helped him stand up and then he answered Max' question.

"No reason." He said, a little embarrassed. He started to take a look around, and wondered how he ended up here. Wait! He has a wizard as a best friend, and he had learned a lot about them, like the fact that there was a Wizard World. "Are we in the wizard world right now?"

"We're not in the Wizard World," Justin said, "and I have no idea where we are right now. Or how we got here." He looked accusingly at his sister. Soon, Max and Zeke followed his lead. They knew all too well that if something bad happens, it's Alex fault – most of the time.

"This wasn't my work!" Alex said, convincing only Mason and Harper with her words. They could tell she wasn't lying this time. "So, Justin, where are we?"

"I just told you, I don't know."

"Let's go home. I don't like it here." Mason said. He didn't trust this place at all. Alex reached to pull her wand out of her boot, but then realized she currently was in possession of neither. Max and Justin also were searching for their wands.

"I can't find my wand!" Justin exclaimed.

"So you can't get us out of here?" Harper then asked. Justin looked at her and shook his head. Without their wands, they couldn't just transport themselves out of the forest.

"I wish I could help," Mason began after silence, "but I can't tell where we are. I don't know how to get us out of here, either." He figured they'd want to try and have him help them get out of here. But there was no way he could help them. Mason felt a little different. He couldn't smell anything like he normally could, and that was enough reason to warn them something was wrong, along with the fact that they were wearing these hideous outfits and that the wizards did not have their wands with them.

He left all of them with disappointment. But now Justin wondered how they ended here, where they were, and why they were sent/brought here.

Alex groaned. They now had to rely on walking to get out of this forest.

* * *

Jana woke up, her head reeling. She looked around, and noticed she was in a forest. Did she fall asleep in the moors? She didn't think so. A pack would've told her to leave the territory. It still surprised her that she slept in a trailer now a days.

"Maddie?!" she called out, "Rhydian?!" Where were her friends? Was she all alone? "Tom! Shannon!" The forest wasn't familiar, and she'd either wandered farther than she'd ever explored, or she was...well, she couldn't think of any other explanation. You don't just end up in the middle of nowhere...right?

"Jana?!" called a voice from behind a bush.

"Maddie!" screamed Jana, happily. She quickly stood up, and tried to run through the bushes, but she quickly fell. Her legs were tangled in something. "Maddie!" she shrieked in surprise.

Maddie quickly bounded through the bushes to see Jana lying on her side, with her feet tangled in her dress. Despite the strange situation, she had to laugh at Jana's struggles. "It's a dress." said Maddie, "You wore one during the dark moon."

"But I was tired then!" cried Jana, "I wasn't trying to move! Help me up!"

"I got you." said a voice behind her. Jana froze in fear. She couldn't stand, so she just had to hope she'd be okay.

Her worries were for nothing, because next thing she knew Rhydian was helping her up, and dusting her off. He was wearing old fashioned clothes, along with Maddie, who was wearing a brown dress with a beige apron. Jana looked down at her own dress, to see a rosy red color with pink roses dappling it, along with a white apron. Her usually messy red curls were now in an updo on top of her head, held in place with a large pink rose.

"I don't remember wearing this." said Jana, "In fact, I don't remember coming here at all."

Maddie and Rhydian exchanged looks. "We don't remember anything, either." said Maddie, "And our wolf senses aren't working, for some reason. We're going to have to follow sound, and use nature to guide us."

Jana grinned, for the first time since waking up. "Easy." she said.

Maddie and Rhydian grinned. "Great. Lead the way."

* * *

"Adam, get up." said Chase, shaking his brother's shoulder.

"Chase, can you move your tiny body?" asked Adam, his eyes still closed, "I want you to block the sun so I can get some shut-eye."

"Adam, this is serious!" cried Bree. Adam opened his eyes, and had to admit, Bree looked funny in a poofy, light blue, old fashioned, Disney princess-like dress.

"W-what?" asked Adam, shaking his head, and managing to wake up fully.

"We're in a forest, somewhere." said Chase.

"So?" asked Adam, "What's the big deal?"

"Well," said Bree, "We were on the island when we went to sleep!"

"Oh yeah…" muttered Adam.

"Come on." said Chase, "Let's find some locals. Maybe they can tell us what's going on."

"Can't you use your bionic hearing?" asked Leo.

"It isn't working." said Chase, "I must be glitching."

"Hey guys!" called Adam, "I think I found a local!"

He then grabbed a girl who was just waking up from behind a bush. "Get off of me!" she screamed. She then grabbed at her side, and formed her fingers into the shape of a gun, before realizing she had no gun. "My gadgets!" she shrieked, "Where have you hidden them!?"  
"We haven't!" cried Adam.

"Get off of me!" she screamed even louder.

"Who's going to make me?" teased Adam. Suddenly, she grabbed Adam's arm, flipped him over, and placed a foot on his chest.

"KC Cooper, that's who."

* * *

Thanatos was amused. Everyone had had struggles, and were completely panicked, but had all managed to make it to his meeting place. Perfect. They were just the kids he'd need for his game.

He hovered above them, looking down and saying, "Welcome, everyone. Welcome in the Game World. This is where you'll live until you die." The young man exclaimed happily. He floated ten feet above the ground, wearing a black leather cloak and shoes. He also had a neatly trimmed black beard.

"Uh, excuse me, sir? I, er, plan to live a long life, and not to die here." Zeke said, looking at the Russos and Harper for support, hoping they'd back him up. The others agreed with Zeke.

"You do not have a choice, because I will not bring you back. You see, nobody has ever gotten out of here unless I wanted it."

"And who are you again?" KC asked. She, among others, wanted to know who they were dealing with. Despite being the only truly normal one, she was the bravest.

"I do not trust you with my name, but I am known as Thanatos."

"Thanatos… that name sounds familiar…" Oliver said, trying to remember where he had heard that name before. Thanatos grinned.

"It's supposed to sound familiar. Don't even bother trying to remember where you know it from, because even if you didn't know me before this day, I made sure none of you would know what I am and what I can do."

"What are you, then?" Jana asked.

"I am a villain. Yes, a real life villain. We exist. I am certain some of you already have encountered villains before, but none of them were quite like me, if I say so myself. Because who else is able to bring all of you here in this place without anyone noticing?"

"They're gonna find out we're missing," Leo began "And when they do, they'll find us and…" He never got a chance to finish his sentence, because the villain interrupted him.

"And what? Sorry to interrupt, but nobody's going to do anything, even if they figure out what's going on. Not when they're stuck themselves." Thanatos formed an orb in his hands, which became a screen.

"Leo!" screamed Tasha, from the other side of the screen. She appeared to be in one of Davenport's warehouses.

"Mom!" screamed Leo.

As the others began to notice their loved ones, they began screaming each other's names.

"Tom!"

"Shannon!"

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"Juliette!"

"Ernie!"

"Judy!"  
"Big D!"

"Uncle Horace!"

"Spin!"

"Bob!"

Thanatos grinned at their shock. "And if you don't obey my orders or refuse to play the game, they are the first to die. Got it?" At first, the twenty were silent. They did not dare to talk, or they just didn't want to say anything to the villain who wasn't only forcing them to stay here, but who also has kidnapped their family and was willing to kill them without hesitation. Eventually, one of them spoke for the entire group.

"Fine. We'll play the game." said Chase.

"Good." said Thanatos, "And don't worry. Your families and friends will get the pleasure of watching you suffer!" Suddenly, the orb in his hand expanded until everyone could see each other. "My orb will travel immediately to where the action's at, whether it be one of you harvesting food, or getting attacked by a werewolf."

"A what?!" asked KC

Thanatos sneered, "Now that we're all on the same page,it's time you understand what I expect from you. You are not to interrupt me while I explain this game, and you should better pay attention. It may save your life later. This should answer your question, KC.

Behind me, you see a village. It's uninhabited, but you will be living in it, whether you like it or not. Everyone will have to spend their nights in one of the houses, alone in one of the rooms. If you don't do it, there will be severe consequences. I don't think anyone wishes to die a painful death.

There are two game stages repeating itself in a cycle until the winner is known. You have day, and you have night. Right now, day zero has started – the game starts during night one. During the day, you must all vote to decide who you want to see dead."

"We don't want anyone dead!"

"No? And what if a werewolf has killed your best friend – or perhaps a relative? I don't know about you, but I would want my revenge. that's the main objective of this game: kill the werewolves."

"Kill the werewolves?" Mason said. He looked rather nervous, just as Maddie, Rhydian and Jana.

Thanatos smirked. "Yes, kill the werewolves. There are four werewolves…" Jana, Maddie, Rhydian, and Mason looked terrified, "And they will transform each night. They have no control over themselves, so they will kill one person each night, whether they want to or not as humans. And you better not give yourself up, because I doubt after a day of living in terror anyone will show you mercy."

"So, let me get this straight. During the night, werewolves kill one person. During the day, we have to vote so another person can be killed. What is this, the Hunger Games?" Kaz said. There were some others who agreed with him; this indeed started to sound like some sort of version of the Hunger Games. Thanatos, however, shook his head.

"No, not at all like that children's game. This is more complex and actually has rules. Now, another important point. If you ever possessed special… abilities, or some qualities which make you stand out, you will not be able to use them. For example: the bionic teenagers cannot use their bionics. If you ever had any specialties, you are not able to use them. Try all you want – they won't work.

Now, everyone has been assigned a role. Those have been given to you at random, to make sure everyone has a fair chance of winning. There are eleven people who are 'villagers'. They have nothing but their innocence and must try to stay alive, at all costs.

The other nine, however, are special roles, and anyone with a special role will wake up during the night in a specific order. If you do not wake up, I'll make sure you will. After you did your job, you can go back to sleep.

The first special role is Cupid. He or she can assign two people to fall in love with each other. There are no limits on who will be the lovers, but Cupid can only make two people fall in love with each other and these lovers must try to win. If one of them dies, the other will die, too. It's not that complicated, wanting to die because the only person who mattered most to you is gone. Cupid only wakes up in the first night and spends the rest of the time as a simple villager.

The second special role is the Guardian Angel. He or she may protect one person per night from all harm. He or she cannot choose the same person two nights in a row, and the protected person is immune to all attacks, werewolf or other. The Guardian Angel may be protecting someone, but that person cannot protect him- or herself.

Then it's the turn of the Fortune Teller. This is a very helpful role, yet also dangerous. In short, you say a name, and you will know what that person is. You can aid the villagers, but watch your words! If the werewolves find out you are the Fortune Teller, you're dead. They do not wish to be discovered, because they too want to survive. They would do anything to stay safe, especially killing the one person who is able to learn the secret.

Now, it's the wolves' turn. If they want it or not, they will kill one person each night. But I will tell you already that you need to look out and look around you. Because when you are awake, werewolves, the innocent girl or boy is also awake and he or she will spy on you while you decide who to kill. He or she can see you, will know your identity. If you see him or her, you better kill him or her.

And last, but not least, we have a witch. This witch can be a girl or a boy. The witch has two potions: one is the elixir of life, the other is poison. There is only enough for one person each, and the witch cannot make more of it. He or she is the first to know who died, and can decide to do something. If he or she does, he or she can choose to bring this person back to life with the elixir of life, or to kill someone else with the poison.

And then, the day begins and you start to vote. It's simple as that. Now, I suggest you get into your new houses and get started because, even with all the attacks and killing each other, you would still need to eat and drink something. Don't worry, most crops are ready for harvest, while others still have to grow a couple of more days. There's livestock – don't eat 'em all at once – and there's a lot more waiting in the woods. I wish you all the very best of luck in this game. May the best win."

* * *

 **What do you think? Did you like chapter one?** _I hope you did, because we worked hard on this one._ **I'm super excited to be working on this, we've been talking about it for a while now!** _And after one month of planning, we finally could present it to you guys._ **Happy summer everyone! I hope we have you on the edge of your seats!** _Do you have any guesses on who has which role? Leave them in the comments. See you next time!_ **Bye!**


	2. Day Zero

**Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of our story! Just to be clear, the roles were randomly given to the characters we have. There's still a chance we can surprise you with the roles and I'm sure we will,** **but you guys already made some good guesses. We're also not gonna say if you're right or wrong, just to keep up the suspense, and because the story itself will reveal it eventually. Also, TKDP helped write the wolfblood-parts of this really long chapter. Before we can start Day Zero, let's go over the first reviews of our story:**

 _purpledolpin05:_ _Thanks for reviewing! What couples? Well, I can say there at least two people will fall in love (Cupid makes sure of it) but that's not going to be revealed yet. Later, you'll know who is part of the lovers._

 _BeautifulSupernova:_ _Yeah, we know some of them don't like that term. I still hope we can surprise you, though. Yes, there has to be a joker around. Too bad people have to die in here as well. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Bree's dress was based off of an old fashioned rich-person dress TKDP's friend wore during their school's Colonial Day three years ago. But I also thought of Cinderella. And I can guarantee you'll find out more soon._

 _Cap. Kayla:_ _Those are some good guesses, but you'll have to wait to know if you're right. Don't forget the innocent boy/girl! That's also a role. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _daphrose:_ _Thanks for reviewing! No, I'm telling you the four werewolves in the game will have to kill people, not specifically Mason. About Thanatos: if you're thinking about Greek mythology, you're probably right._

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

Thanatos disappeared in thin air when he was done talking. There was no warning, no other rules were given. The only thing they definitely had to do during the day was to vote, and then kill. But that's something they didn't want to think about… not now, not when everyone was still alive.

They almost went their separate ways; all with their own friends and family, but Chase stopped them.

"Attention, everyone," Everyone turned to Chase, "If we want to survive, we need to work together. We can't just walk away. We're going to be stuck here for a while, so let's make the best of it. Now, we'd better all do something to help each other out. Anything is good, even if you're just getting water or something like that. Here is nobody who will present us a fully cooked meal – we'll have to make those ourselves now. I suggest some of you focus on a specific job, like farming or taking care of the livestock…"

"What's livestock?" Max asked.

"It's farm animals. Chicken for eggs, cows for milk, all of them for meat, etcetera." Zeke informed his best friend's brother.

"Cool! I'm doing livestock!" Max responded. Chase nodded. They already had a volunteer for livestock. He felt like it would be harder to find volunteers for any of the other jobs, because nobody seemed thrilled to be helping out and creating a new community when they could be dead by the next morning.

"Okay. So, I was saying that you should focus on a specific job. That way, everyone can do something without letting the others do it." He was losing his audience – they were already walking away from him – and so Chase decided to stop talking. What point was there in helping them adjust to their new life if they weren't going to listen anyway? Even Adam wasn't interested anymore, leaving his siblings.

"Where are you going?" Bree asked.

"I'm going to the big house over there." He pointed indeed at a 'big house'. Chase looked at it before replying.

"Adam, that's a smithy." Adam looked at him, and Chase guessed he did not know what that was, "That's where a blacksmith works." He had no idea if Adam knew blacksmiths worked with fire and extremely hot metal objects. If they let him be, he would most likely be playing with fire.

"Okay, then that's where I'm going." Adam responded, and he walked to the smithy. Chase sighed. He didn't trust Adam being alone in a building like that – especially since he didn't know what was in there or if the fire was already lit up – but for now, he had no other choice. Max had been waiting for Chase, and now he had to bring the young Russo to the livestock. Bree and Leo went their separate ways as well.

And Chase hoped nobody would get in serious trouble, even if he could imagine Adam having a lot of burns.

* * *

Three of the girls had taken an interest in the crops on the field. It wasn't much – just enough to get them through until the winner was known – but they had no idea how to handle the tools they needed for plowing and bringing in the harvest.

Alex, Bree and Jordan were nothing more than acquaintances after five minutes of talking, but that was more than enough to be able to work together. Because she was bored, Alex soon left Jordan and Bree – she wasn't interested in the tools anyway and just wanted to have someone to talk to (except her family).

So now, Bree and Jordan were left to figure out how those farming tools worked. There was no guide, nor someone who could explain what equipment was used for what purpose.

Bree picked up a shovel, and closely examined it. "So, where's the switch?"

"What switch?" asked Jordan.

"Or button, that could be possible as well." murmured Bree.

"Okay, what switch and what button?" Jordan asked.

"The on/off switch or button. I'm sure it's on here somewhere." Bree began to turn the shovel to get full view of it, wondering where the mysterious off/on switch was.

"Maybe it...doesn't have an on/off button." said Jordan, thinking out loud.

"That's ridiculous." said Bree, "Everything is electronic nowadays."

"Well, it isn't exactly 'nowadays' here, is it?" asked Jordan.

"So, you're telling me…" asked Bree, "We have to work WITHOUT TECHNOLOGY?! Like, with our bare hands instead of letting machines do it for us?!"

"Aren't you supposed to do the things people can't do?" asked Jordan.

"Well," started Bree, "That's like going on missions and saving humanity. Not working...outdoors." Bree shuddered at the thought of no technology.

"I think we're stuck, Bree." said Jordan.

* * *

While the two girls figured out nothing had an on/off button or switch, Gus and Zeke had found a shed with a lot of tools they recognized form home and could use when necessary. As they 'disappeared' in the shed, Justin and Harper stood close to the shed, discussing their current situation and how Thanatos was able to take away their magic and wands, and how he was able to replace their clothes with these old fashioned outfits. Harper was telling Justin she loves her dress and she hopes there would be more where that came from. In the meantime, the two boys were literally picking up everything they recognized.

"Look! I found a hammer!" Zeke said, showing Gus the hammer. Gus could barely see it because the door of the shed was closed – they still could get out, though – and there wasn't any source of light in here. Unless one of them lit up a candle, there would only be rays of light falling in through the cracks.

"Oh, I found a broom!" Gus said when it was his turn, and they were both fascinated by the broom. It didn't look at all like a modern broom, but they did recognize it because they've seen many pictures of witches from this time period, using brooms like this one to fly up high in the sky. Yet, they soon lost interest in the broom and started to look around to find something else they could recognize.

"Maybe there's some other cool stuff around here," Zeke said. Looking for the 'other cool stuff' was a bit harder than normal, because of they could barely see what they found or where they were going to. Gus, for instance, stepped forward and the next moment, some small wooden pole whacked him in the face. He immediately took a couple of steps back and placed his hands where the pole had hit him: his nose and around.

"I found something," he said, and those words drew Zeke's attention. Not because he was interested in what Gus had found, but because the sound was muffled. With the help of the light they had, he figured out something was wrong with Gus. Why else would he cover his nose with his hands?

"What happened?" Zeke asked. Gus shrugged.

"I think I stepped on a rake or something like that," Gus replied, voice still muffled. Zeke nodded. Yeah, that probably hurt a lot. Okay, it may not have happened to him, but there have been a lot of TV series in which it did happen, and the actors made it look like it is something bad. Zeke may not be the expert on injuries, but he did know what he best could do in a situation like this.

"Justin!" Zeke yelled. He knew his best friend was standing outside, talking to Harper. If there was any sign of danger or fear, Justin would be there to rescue them. And Zeke was right. Not half a minute later, Justin opened the door of the shed, and the two boys could safely walk out of the shed with the dangerous tools.

Justin and Harper looked at Gus when the two boys walked out of the shed. Gus pulled his hands away from his nose, and then they immediately knew what was wrong. His hands were partially covered in blood – especially where they touched his nostrils – and there still was a bit coming through his nose. It wasn't a lot, since Harper and Zeke said it was "just a nosebleed" and would probably be over soon. Eventually, they both left, but not after Harper told them she would go and tell Gus' friends what happened.

Justin, at the other hand, asked Gus what happened in the shed, and Gus told him. Justin feared that it wasn't just a nosebleed, but that he also fractured his nose. In that case, he should probably go see a doctor right away.

Oh, right. There were no doctors around here.

Justin tried to remember what he learned about what to do in case of a nosebleed. Eventually, he remembered and told the young boy what he had to do. He had to pinch his nose closed, and he had to keep that up for at least 10 minutes. If the bleeding hadn't stopped after that, he had to repeat the procedure. Justin also remembered something about blowing your nose, but he didn't dare telling Gus to do it, because he had no idea if his nose was fractured. If it was, it would not be a great idea to blow the nose and risk some more possible injuries.

After five minutes, Oliver and Kaz came running to the shed. Harper had told them Gus hurt himself, so naturally they immediately ran to the place where it happened. After all, the two of them were the only doctors capable of helping Gus. Yes, Alan may be a doctor, but most of the time he just hangs around doing nothing. Besides, he's not a great doctor.

"Gus what happened?" Kaz immediately asked.

"Stepped on a rake," was his short answer. He clearly didn't want to talk about it. Oliver nodded and looked at Justin, who had stayed with him. Oliver knew Gus wasn't the best at first aid, and since there was nobody else around, he must have told Gus what to do.

"Thanks for helping our friend," Oliver said, "I'm Oliver, by the way. And that's Kaz."

"I'm Justin Russo," Justin introduced himself. "I think he got a fracture on his nose. I'm not a doctor, but it is always possible."

That was their cue. Kaz and Oliver came closer to their friend and within a couple of minutes they knew that Gus had no fracture. "The rake hit him, yes," Kaz explained, "but the veins in his nose are very sensitive. Even picking the nose can result in a nosebleed. Gus is going to be just fine."

Gus removed the fingers pinching his nose, and it was no longer bleeding.

"See? He's fine." Oliver added and they watched together how Gus walked away from them (after thanking them for their help). Later tonight, during dinner, Kaz and Oliver would tell how well Justin handled the situation and how he did the right things, and how he even suspected Gus having a fracture.

Because of that story, Justin unofficially became the village doctor, while Kaz and Oliver became his assistants.

* * *

In the meantime, Chase had taken Max to the livestock, after Max had volunteered. He looked capable of handling the livestock, but not on his own. Why did they even have a volunteer for livestock? All they did was gathering eggs from the chicken, milking the cows and possibly killing some in the process for some meat, other than pig. Besides, nobody knew what the best parts were to eat. Chase knew, but he forgot it the moment his bionics were disabled by Thanatos.

"Okay, here's the livestock," Chase said, looking around, hoping he wouldn't be making any mistakes. They were now on a field with the cows. A bit further were the stables for the chicken and pigs, as well as the equipment needed to take care of the animals. "This basically means you have to take care of the animals. You gather eggs and milk the cows. Please do not kill those, because we don't know how long we'll be stuck here."

Chase looked at the knife in Max' hands. It was a piece of metal bound to a piece of wood with a small rope; clearly made by Adam and given to Max. this showed how eager the boy was to begin. Luckily, this wasn't only about killing animals.

"What about the other animals?"

"I guess you can kill them. But the cows and chicken are off limits. We need some variety in our new diet. And also, don't kill the ox; he's needed for farming."

Max nodded, and Chase hoped the boy understood what he was talking about. When he realized Chase was done talking, he wanted to jump over the fence and immediately start working on their food supplies. He spotted the ox, and he knew that big guy could go first.

"I'm gonna take the big cow!" Max said, and he was about to climb over the fence – he didn't see the opening to get to the ox without having to climb over the fence – but Chase stopped him. He instantly knew Max was talking about the ox. Call it intuition.

"No, not that one!" he shouted, "And that's not a 'big cow', it's an ox." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. Max nodded. Chase hoped he wouldn't try that again, or they might be in some serious trouble later.

"But an ox is a male cow, right?" Max said. Chase sighed. Okay, it may be true, but there were differences between an ox and a bull. Luckily, support was on its way to the livestock. Leo and Alex walked over when they heard Chase shout at Max. Alex knew that Max could be quite dangerous when holding a makeshift knife in his hands, because he wasn't exactly the brightest and didn't know how to handle it properly.

"What's going on?" Alex asked. She had no idea what's going on, but the knife in Max' hands and him and the dork standing close to the livestock gave her an idea.

"He…" Chase began, but then realized that he was going to say that Max didn't know how to handle livestock in a not so nice way, and immediately rephrased what he wanted to say. "He doesn't know what animals we need to stay alive and which are not."

"I do." Leo said, "Maybe I can help him." Chase nodded.

"Me too," Alex added. "He's my brother and most of the time, he doesn't know what he's doing. It's better if I am around to keep him from doing something stupid." She looked at Max, and he was looking at the knife, coming very close to accidentally cutting himself with the blade. When they noticed it, Leo quickly pulled it out of Max' hands before he could hurt himself.

"I see you got this." Chase said, "I'm gonna check up on Adam. I still don't trust him being in the smithy."

"Don't worry, Chase." Leo said, "We'll know when Adam's in trouble. We'll see the house burn down if that happens. Oh, and I saw that weird redhead going to him, too. Not Harper, the other one." Chase nodded. Adam was more than capable of bringing down the blacksmith's working place, even without his bionics.

He left Leo, Alex and Max with the livestock. He trusted Leo to keep an eye on the Russo siblings and to make sure they wouldn't kill any animal which could bring some variety in their diet.

* * *

Jana was looking around, trying to find a way to do something useful. Yet, as she stood there, looking around, it seemed they didn't need any more help. Everyone already was doing something – even Maddie and Rhydian had found something to do – while she was still looking and searching for her job.

Then, she picked up a scent. To be sure, she concentrated on the scent and she sniffled again. Now Jana was sure she was smelling smoke. Eventually, she figured out the smoke and the scent came from the smithy.

Earlier this morning, she had seen how one of the bionic siblings had gone to the building. The news of the bionic siblings had reached her a couple of days after they had been revealed, but there was so little she knew about them. She did remember their last name and the fact that technology gave them extraordinary abilities, but that was about it.

She didn't know what he was planning to do there, and she didn't want to find out what either. But from what she's observed from the little time that she knew him, he didn't look very bright. She knew fire could hurt. (She was a wolfblood, after all, and had learned about the dangers of fire.) She also knew the bionic wouldn't be able to protect against fire. She knew she should help, but fire was one of the few things that scared her. Plenty of wolves had burned to death in fires. But she couldn't stand by if he needed help!

She eventually ran into the building, putting aside her fear. As soon as she was in the building, she noticed nobody was in danger. The oldest bionic – she remembered his name was Adam – was holding a torch in the air.

"What are you doing?" she asked him to mask her surprise. She was only a couple of feet away from the torch Adam held in his hands and nothing happened to her. She did not turn into a wolf.

"I just thought I'd bring some fire instead of making it because my heat vision isn't working." For some reason, that sentence did not make sense. It was a good idea of taking some fire from the smithy to make their own, but what did heat vision have to do with all of this? Besides, didn't that Thanatos guy tell them that special abilities weren't working, such as bionic abilities?

"Have you tried making one?" Jana asked.

"I did, but like I said: my heat vision isn't working."

"I mean, did you try to make one without using your heat vision?" She then asked. As a response, Adam shook his head. So, she could easily guess he tried to use his bionics – which were useless right now – to make fire and didn't try it with something else. Figures.

"Then how did you make fire anyway, Adam? ...Adam?" asked Jana, and she turned. There was a pre-lit forge in the room, and Adam was staring into it like a mad man.

"Uh, Adam?" asked Jana, "Isn't staring into the fire bad for your eyes?"

Adam moved closer and reached out, as though about to touch it.

"Adam!" shrieked Jana, as she darted right in front of the fire to pull him away. Adam swatted Jana away, and she screamed when she realized Adam had knocked her closer to the fire. So close she could feel the flames on her neck. She jumped back, only to realize she still wasn't wolfing out. Okay, that was weird. But it didn't matter at the moment.

Jana grabbed Adam's arm with all the force she could muster and pulled him away from the fire. "Whoa." said Adam, "What happened?"

"You were staring at the fire for some reason." said Jana.

"It was cool!" cried Adam, "The fire was so awesome! I want to do stuff with it! And make stuff!"

Jana sighed. "Then why don't you become a blacksmith?" _Why did I just say that?_

"Great idea!" cried Adam.

"Wait Adam!" cried Jana, "You might…" Adam stuck his hand in the fire.

"Ow!" he screamed.

"...get hurt."

* * *

Chase thought they still had an hour before the sunset came.

He may have lost his super intelligence (thanks a lot, Thanatos!) but he still had the knowledge he gathered when he was bored. He's read a lot of books, and learned some stuff without the interference of his bionics. That's how he still has a certain level of intelligence, but he's not as smart as he used to be.

He was about to inform his friends and family they had to be in before the darkness fell – they didn't know when the werewolves came out, or if they walked around the entire night – when he saw Thanatos hovering above the ground, out of their reach and smiling

"What do you want now?" he said. Thanatos remained silent, looking around to find the other teenagers. They must have seen Thanatos appear as well, because they all came to his location. Some of them wanted to know what Thanatos had to say, while others just came because they had no choice. It might be important, but that didn't mean they'd be killed if they didn't show up.

As soon as the twenty teens were standing near Thanatos, he started to talk.

"I have seen how you tried to adjust to your new lives and I've seen you fail. So maybe it's time one of you becomes the leader. You are going to hold a mayor election."

"Why?" Max asked, "We don't need mayo. Besides, there's nothing of that here."

"He means 'mayor'," Justin explained, "with an R at the end. He wants us to choose a leader." Luckily for him, he understood what Justin and Thanatos meant right now.

"Correct, Justin." Thanatos said. "You should be very careful when picking your mayor. It must be someone you trust. If you accidentally elect a werewolf to be the mayor, you could be in real trouble later. The mayor has two votes during the day, and he decides who will be killed when there is a tie. Don't forget that you can kill your mayor as well, both during day and night. When the mayor dies, he or she must select someone to succeed him or her, so you'd better keep a candidate in mind and write it down somewhere. Again, choose wisely."

Thanatos disappeared again. It remained silent for a couple of seconds before everyone started to talk, all reasons why some people should or shouldn't be voted mayor. Soon, they had a hard time understanding what everyone had to say, for they could only understand their neighbors and not someone who was standing ten feet or so away from them.

 _"Quiet!"_

They all shut their mouths when that one word was yelled. They all turned to the source of the sound and discovered that Chase had asked for their attention once again.

"This isn't how it works!" He said, "Look, I know it's hard to find someone you can trust, but we have to take our guesses and at least try to find a decent candidate. I think this is the best way to select a leader: if you have an idea of who you trust enough to be your leader, just say the name out loud. Other can decide to back him or her, and whoever gets the most votes, gets to be our leader. Do you agree with that?"

The others agreed with this plan. Chase took a step back, and then they started voting. Leo began.

"I vote Chase." And to make clear who he meant, he pointed at his step-brother. Next up was Bree.

"I second that." she said, and she turned her head to Adam.

"I third that! Wait, do you say it like that or…" they gave him the time to think, "Anyway, Chase is a good leader, so I vote for him."

It continued like that. Everyone had their own reason for voting for Chase. One voted for him because she couldn't decide who she wanted for leader, and other like her also voted for him out of laziness. Some did have really good reasons for voting for Chase, such as the fact that he immediately stepped up when they were left to do whatever they pleased and that he seemed to be able to handle situations like these. The list went on and on.

Chase could only nod. He rather did not want to be in a position like this, but he had proved himself to be a good team leader, even if said team only had four members (including Chase himself). Now, he was in charge of nineteen people, of which most of them would be dead in a couple of days, including himself.

"Okay, then. I'll be your leader." Chase eventually said, not having any choice but to accept the position as mayor. He scratched his throat and started to speak.

"Listen up! We don't have a lot of time before the sun goes down and the werewolves will appear to kill us. Now we are all present, alive and healthy, we should go out in the woods and see if we can find anything of use, like wood to start a fire with, or berries just in case the harvest fails. To explore more parts at once, it's best to make small groups, consisting of two or three people each. We might not have the time or the desire to go out there in the very near future. If you find anything that could be of use, bring it back here. But please, come back here before sunset and be careful – we don't know what else is out there."

* * *

The group entered the woods at the other side of the village. Among those were Kaz, Oliver and Skylar, forming a group of their own. They did not find any edible plants, but they did see some rabbits. Yet, they either could not or did not want to try and catch them. Besides, there was more than enough flesh to eat at the village.

This part of the forest may lack enough food, but there were enough materials which could be used for a lot of purposes. They mostly gathered twigs and small branches, which would be used to start a fire. That is, if they knew how to make one without having to take it from the smithy. Sooner or later, the fire in there would die, and then they would have no light source at all. There weren't matches to lighten up the candles, and torches were generally avoided because those could be used as weapons as well. Nobody wanted to be accused of violence, since it would only make them look suspicious and they would be one step closer to being killed during the day.

"I'm bored!" Kaz whined.

"I know, Kaz," Oliver responded, "But saying it every five minutes isn't going to help the situation." Oliver himself was not bored and neither was Skylar. It was at least distracting, and distraction is what they needed; one of the twenty would see the light of day for the last time. For all they knew, it could be his last day as well.

Kaz looked around, arms folded in front of his chest. Oliver and Skylar both had gathered a lot of materials already, when Kaz would only point it out to his friends and wait until one of them picked up what he had found. Now, he wasn't even searching anymore. He was bored, even if stress almost got the upper hand. Hey, he could be deed by tomorrow. And if he really was a victim of the werewolves or vengeful villagers, he'd know his family would be watching. He may not have seen any of his siblings when Thanatos showed them their imprisoned family, but they'd know it as well. They'd feel one of their siblings would not be coming home...

He heard how someone stepped on a branch. He quickly turned around, but he didn't see anyone. Or anything. But he was fairly certain someone - or something - had passed him. Since this seemed like an exciting adventure and since he didn't have anything better to do, he decided he would follow whoever or whatever had walked by.

"Guys, I'm gonna go there," he said, pointing at the spot where he had heard the branch cracking, " I saw two of our group there. Don't wait for me, I'll find my way back." Without waiting for an answer, Kaz walked away from his two best friends, looking for an adventure before the horrors of the night would arrive. He simply walked until he had no idea where to go next.

To put it simply: he was lost. He didn't hear anything else which could lead him to wherever he was going, and so he had nowhere to go to. That is, until he saw someone he recognized.

Kaz saw that brunette he only had seen when the villain explained the rules and during dinner. He didn't catch her name, but he did know she was acting really weird. Apparently, nobody had seen her between the rules and dinner, and she looked like she didn't join a pair to explore the woods either. And now, she was kneeling in front of a lot of mushrooms. Like, more mushrooms packed together than he's ever seen in his life.

He wanted to proceed and let the girl know she wasn't alone – imagine her reaction when she knew someone had found her! – when he saw something written in the dirt. It consisted of four symbols Kaz easily recognized, but he wasn't sure what those three letters and the one number meant.

 _4 U KC_

Kaz could easily say the first two meant "for you", but he had no idea what KC stood for. Seriously, what did those letters mean? And more importantly, what does this message mean? And if this message is here, who wrote it here and how could this person know someone was going to find it and how could he expect that someone would understand what it meant? The second part of the message was so hard to understand.

"What are you doing here?" Kaz jumped up when he heard the girl say this. He had been so caught up in the message he forgot she was there too. She didn't look amused at all that there had been someone spying on her.

"I don't know," Kaz said, trying to lie his way out of this, using real-life events so he could prevent using the word 'fire' too much, "I must've wandered off when my friends were collecting stuff. I went to find something else, but I guess I lost them." He walked closer to her.

"But what are you doing here, all alone?" the girl hadn't expected a question, but she did manage to give him an answer.

"I wandered off as well. Then I found these mushrooms and I tried them to find out if they're edible." Kaz raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a bad idea? What if they're poisonous?" If they are, she would become ill, sick or in the worst case scenario, she'd die. She already had a response ready, saying it too fast after Kaz had asked the question.

"They're not," the girl said, "'I mean, I'm still standing, so they can't be poisonous. But they're not tasty at all. Besides, there's still enough food in the village." Kaz nodded. She was hiding something. Don't ask him how he knew – he just was suspicious. Just a minute ago, he had watched her put one of those mushrooms in her mouth and he saw that she liked the taste of it.

"Maybe we should go back," the girl suggested, "The sun's almost completely down and I do not want to be here when it's dark." Kaz agreed with her and they both walked back to the village. Luckily, KC knew the way back while Kaz no idea which was he had to walk to get back to the village. There, they met up with the others. When everyone was back, they put all materials on one pile and they placed the food close to the livestock and the crops.

* * *

While Kaz walked away with KC, another group had entered the woods.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" cried Jana, running around the forest. "There's so many trees, and no sign of human life besides our own! There's not even any pollution!"

"Great." said Maddie, "Meanwhile we're trying not to die."

"Well, we're wolfbloods." said Jana, "We can survive without any human things."

"Jana…" said Maddie, "I can't feel my wolf self here and I know you can't either. Instead of lying to ourselves, we should be trying to figure out what's wrong."

"I am a wolf!" snapped Jana.

"I'm not saying you aren't." said Maddie, "But things are so strange we might have a problem here."

Suddenly, Jana went pale. "Thanatos said we wouldn't be able to control our wolf selves here. Maybe this is the first step!"

Maddie and Rhydian exchanged a nervous glance. "I don't know." said Rhydian. "I really don't."

Jana sighed. "I'm going to go deeper into the woods. Because a WOLF like me can find her way back."

Maddie sighed. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck." snapped Jana, "I've got my senses."

After Jana left, Rhydian turned to Maddie. "I'm going to gather some nuts over there." He pointed to a pine. "Do you want to check out that berry bush?"

"Sure." said Maddie. Their backs were to each other, unfortunately, but they were too focused on their jobs and their fears to talk.

Suddenly, Rhydian felt a little funny. He began to hear voices. No, not voices, a voice. Thanatos's voice. After straightening himself out, he listened. "Rhydian, you are cupid." As the words were said, a bow and arrow began to form in his hand.

"No!" whisper-shouted Rhydian, "I don't want to mess with two people's love lives!"

"You have no choice." growled Thanatos, "Do it, or maybe I'll have you be the first to die. Trust me, you don't want to know what happens to those who disobey me."

"I think you already told me." muttered Rhydian, as the voice faded.

"Tell you what?" asked Maddie, standing up.

"N-nothing!" cried Rhydian, hiding the bow and arrow behind a tree. He might've liked Maddie, but he wasn't about to mess with Maddie's love. He'd take this to someone else.

"You seem nervous." said Maddie.

Rhydian sighed. "Maddie, there's something I have to do."

"What?" asked Maddie.

"I'm sorry, Maddie, but I can't tell you." Thanatos did say there was only one role per person, right? So if Rhydian was cupid, he wasn't a wolf. Thanatos must've been trying to trick his friends. They were wolves, he wasn't. He probably wanted to confuse them. They had to be wolves, right? But then, all Rhydian had left to wonder was, who were the two other wolves?

"Rhydian, you can tell me anything." said Maddie, sounding slightly hurt.

"Maddie, this is for your own safety." said Rhydian, "Something could happen if I tell you." Rhydian didn't want to tell Maddie he was worried she might hurt him.

"Rhydian, I want to know." said Maddie.

"YOU MIGHT KILL ME AS A WOLF IF YOU KNEW!" yelled Rhydian, finally losing his temper.

Maddie took a step back. "Rhydian, I would never hurt you."

Rhydian sighed. "Thanatos said we couldn't control our wolf selves." Your wolf self "I have a strong feeling you'd kill me if you knew. I've just...I've just got to go." Rhydian took off into the bushes, turning before he could see Maddie's shocked, sad expression.

"I trust him." murmured Maddie, "I won't follow."

* * *

Rhydian ran through the forest, mentally killing himself for making Maddie feel like he didn't trust her. He searched the woods, looking for someone he could just shoot quickly to end the regret. It wasn't long before he came across a group of two in the woods. A boy. A girl. They'd work. Rhydian felt slightly guilty. He didn't even remember their names, and yet he'd be putting them through something incredibly uncomfortable. But, Rhydian knew at the end of the day he'd be with Maddie and Jana, and this wouldn't be his problem any longer, so he quickly pulled back his bow, and fired.

That was pretty much the last eventful thing that happened during the day. Everyone gathered berries, nuts, and whatever else they could find that was useful, and brought it back to the village. Then, it was time to go into their houses. Chase wished them all a good night, told them to be careful and advised them to stay in their houses. He looked around the group one more time because he knew tomorrow there would be one less face to look at.

* * *

The sunset was beautiful.

Nobody watched how the sun went down, for it was a sign that the night came closer. Everyone remembered Thanatos' words. During the night, the killer werewolves would come out and kill one. Four teenagers were especially anxious about what the night had to offer. Their new friends and acquaintances seemed so nice (there were some exceptions) and nobody wanted to kill any of them. they wouldn't be able to live when knowing they killed an innocent person, only to please the madman who put them in his Game World.

Right after everyone stepped into their room, they received their role. Some were happy, some were ready to burst into tears and others just tried to make the best out of it, even if that wasn't too easy at times.

The sun disappeared behind the tops of the trees. Darkness fell.

The night started.


	3. Night One

**Hey guys, and welcome to the first night of the game. Who's ready to see someone killed by the werewolves? Now, you get to know what everyone is doing the first night! Well, not everyone, but you will know what the wolves, Fortune Teller, Witch, Guardian Angel and Innocent Girl/Boy do. If you have any clue as to which role belongs to which character, feel free to leave them in a review. Who knows, maybe you'll be right about it. Also, next two chapters will be written by TKDP. That way, we avoid one of us having to write days only and the other one to write nights. But before the night really starts, I'm taking the opportunity to reply to the reviews:**

 _purpledolpin05:_ _Thanks for reviewing! It's getting even more intense as the story continues. I'm sure you'll like this chapter._

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _Yeah, Justin is the village doctor (until he's dead). Told you there would be surprises and yes, he is really uncomfortable with that. Luckily, he's already done his job and can be counted as a villager from now on. You'll know now if someone is going to die. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _daphrose:_ _Thanks for reviewing! The roles were given at random, not looking at what they are in their series. Rhydian could've made anyone fall in love since everyone went into the woods. He just saw a boy and a girl and he did his job, but good guess anyway._

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

During the night, this lonely town was actually very peaceful. Everyone managed to fall asleep, even if some had a little push from Thanatos. This game needed to be played in a fair way, and so it required everyone who did not have to wake up to stay asleep. If any player were to wake up and see something which wasn't meant for their eyes, they'd be cheating.

Thanatos hates cheaters.

He knew everyone's reactions when they got their roles. He knew exactly how they would do with their roles. He already predicted who could be the winner of this game. At least they were going to try and win this game, or death penalty would await them. After all, Thanatos only wanted the cleverest, slyest and most cunning of the twenty candidates. Because that is what they were: candidates. Even villains get older, and his villain wanted someone to succeed him when his time had come. All twenty were fit for a reason or another, and he just wanted to see who would come out victorious and who he could train to be the next Thanatos.

But before the winner was decided, he first needed to evaluate the personal decisions and achievements of each and every single one of them. The events of the night helped him reach his goal, since they were all important for the events of the day.

The day was most important time, according to Thanatos. They may only vote for the werewolf, but then the candidates could speak their minds and figure out who had been lying the entire time for personal benefits. Rivalries would grow, love would blossom and alliances would be made. He barely cared for what happened at other times. He then only cared about making sure they don't die in a stupid way, like starvation or something like that.

Luckily, they could all keep themselves alive until they would be brutally murdered.

* * *

The Guardian Angel snuck out of her room and walked out of the house where she is to reside until the end of the game or her death, whichever comes first. She looked at the other houses, and tried to decide who to protect this night. Everyone was worth saving, even if four of them could rip her apart and kill her tonight. They didn't have a choice, and neither has she. She just had to make the best out of it and figure out who was most important to her and who did not deserve to die tonight.

Was it even possible to debate who to protect? She knew exactly who she wanted to protect from the very moment she knew she would be the Guardian Angel.

She immediately went to the one person she needed to protect. She opened the door of the house he resided in and found him. He was asleep and it didn't look like he was going to wake up. He looked very peaceful now he was asleep… she didn't know what to do if he were one of the werewolves. She wouldn't know what to do if he was gone, either by voting or to satisfy the wolves.

She didn't wonder how to use her newly acquired powers. She knew exactly what to do, even if she never had such powers before. She spread her hands over him – not touching his body – closed her eyes and started to silently chant an incantation.

She had no idea what she was saying. All she knew that once she was finished, he would be safe from any harm. When she opened her eyes, she could see how a bright white ball was present all around him like a white force field. The white faded away soon until there was no source of light anymore. She reached out her hand, wondering if it worked. Yet, her hand hit the force field and she couldn't get through the protection she made.

She only hoped it was strong enough to keep the werewolves out.

She left the lucky boy, went to her room and then fell fast asleep with a smile on her face, knowing that she could at least save him from the wolves. That is, if they decided to go for him tonight. And if they decide to kill him, she hoped they wouldn't try to kill him two nights in a row.

* * *

When the Guardian Angel was asleep, it was time for the Fortune Teller to be woken up.

She sat up in her bed. For her job, she didn't need to get out of her room. She could just sit up and think about which role she wanted to see.

Her choices were crucial. It's not only the choice of which role a certain person has, but also the choice of what she is going to do with that information. With a bit of luck, she could use the information to form an alliance with the people she trusted, sharing the identity of a werewolf with her fellow alliance members.

Off course she didn't know if that plan was going to work. She just hoped it would when she finally decided whose secret identity she wanted to see.

"Rhydian." It was just a whisper, but she knew Thanatos could hear her. And yet, she had to wait for one very long minute. She even thought that no answer meant that he was just a villager, but she had her suspicion. Then, she finally received her answer.

"Rhydian is Cupid," said Thanatos' voice. The Fortune Teller sighed in relief. Luckily, he wasn't one of the werewolves. Luckily, he wasn't one of those mindless killer wolves. He just was Cupid. It was very strange that someone like Rhydian became Cupid, but that's all behind him now. For all she knew, he already did his job.

She lay down in her bed and thought of the next morning, should she make it. She needed to tell Rhydian that she could be trusted. The two of them would be a great start for an alliance. Then again, it was very risky to just tell him what she was.

Those were worries for tomorrow. With a little help from Thanatos, she fell asleep and thus she could no longer worry about her internal struggle.

* * *

Not much later, four of the twenty teenagers woke up simultaneously. These four were, obviously, the werewolves. One of them jumped out of her bed and went outside. Normally she'd rather stay in bed and go back to sleep after waking up in the middle of the night, but things go differently in the Game World.

Soon, she was standing in the village center all alone. None of the others had come yet. She knew they soon would have to show up. Maybe they didn't want to get up, or maybe they were still feeling sleepy. And even if this was true, that Thanatos-dude would make sure they would be down here soon. After all, they needed to discuss who would be the first to go.

She already didn't think she could do it. She just wasn't capable of taking someone's life. She had no idea how her fellow werewolves thought about the situation, but they didn't look like a murderer either. How Thanatos was going to make them kill someone, she didn't know. But she was sure he had found a way. And she did not like it.

The door of one of the houses opened. A young boy walked out of it and stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl. He overcame his surprise and walked towards her while she rolled her eyes.

"So, you're a werewolf too, huh?" he said. The girl nodded.

"Yes. If I wasn't, I would still be asleep." Was her answer. It looked like the boy wanted to say something in response, but something stopped him. And that something was the process in which they would transform into wolves. The entire process took at least two minutes. It may not have been long, but it was extremely painful. They screamed, but no sound came out of their mouths. Thanatos muffled their screams to prevent anyone from waking up. She and the others were not looking forward to doing that every night until only one player remained.

Eventually, after the two-minute torture, the girl opened her eyes. She started to inspect her body and came to the conclusion that she had turned into a wolf. When she looked at the boy, she noticed he too had turned into a wolf.

"Wow! You're grey!" he said. The grey wolf rolled her eyes. Very clever.

"Yes, and you're red, so deal with it," she responded. The red wolf shut his mouth and didn't say anything back. So what if he noticed her fur was grey? He just thought that someone like her wouldn't have the grey fur, but the hair color. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. They were werewolves and they just transformed; that was what mattered most.

Then, two other wolves came out of two separate houses. They had to open the doors with their paws before they could reach the center of the village. So that's how Thanatos encouraged them to go and do their job: to transform into a wolf even if they didn't want to. The two werewolves had brown and black fur, respectively.

"Good! We're complete!" said the grey wolf. "So, who's gonna die tonight?" the brown and black wolf looked at each other for a moment before the brown wolf responded.

"You seem eager to kill." He said, looking at the grey wolf. She immediately answered his question.

"Hey, I don't want to kill just as much as you," she responded, "it's just that I want to get this over with." That was true. If this was done quickly, she wouldn't have to stay in her wolf form for too long. It may just be her first night, but she hated it.

"Wait!" the black wolf interrupted their conversation, "How is it even possible we can talk? We're just wolves." He found it was very strange that it was possible for them to hold a conversation while they were in their newly found wolf form. Animals don't talk, period.

"It might be better not to question that right now," answered the red wolf. He too didn't know what made them talk, but he didn't want to think about that right now. besides, even if they found out how they could talk, it probably would be a boring science explanation none of them cared about.

"One more thing before we begin," the black wolf said. "I don't know any of your names. And I would like to know who I'm dealing with." They quickly exchanged names and they tried to remember them by repeating them. Only the female wolf didn't repeat the names.

"I'll forget your names anyway," was her answer. Only the red wolf knew she would definitely not care about their names. The black and brown wolf looked at each other and if they could shrug, they would have done it.

"Okay!" the grey wolf said, "This little group obviously need a leader, so I'll be the leader." She immediately elected her as leader. Off course, her three male partners didn't seem to be interested in being the alpha male, but the red wolf did question it.

"Why do you get to be our superior?" he asked. The grey wolf looked at him and didn't hesitate to answer.

"Because." The red wolf stayed quiet for a while before giving answers.

"That's a really convincing argument," he then said and so the grey wolf became the Alpha female of the group. Maybe it's for the better to have the female be the alpha female. The red and black wolf weren't exactly fit to be leader and the brown wolf didn't desire to have that spot on the team.

The discussion started. First, the black wolf suggested someone to be killed, but the brown wolf immediately objected to it and refused to kill this first suggestion. He then suggested one of the weird teens. Yet, the grey wolf seemed to have trouble considering that suggestion. And so the discussion continued between the first and second suggestion. Eventually, the red wolf couldn't take it anymore and silenced their bickering.

"Hey, why don't we pick Justin, the doctor here?" Everyone seemed to consider this. The dark side of their identities agreed with the red wolf. Without a doctor, some people still would get hurt, but there wouldn't be anyone to help heal them anymore. They'd have to face the consequences of their stupid actions and their injuries. Then, they'd be easier preys. The more considerate part of their identities still were considering the loss of the doctor and what impact it would have to the small community.

"That's a great idea, red!" the Alpha female said. She backed the red wolf because she considered it as a great opportunity to get more out of their first kill. She didn't think about how the witch could save him – that's out of the question.

"Why don't you just say his name?" the brown wolf wanted to know. The Alpha female mentioned she was going to forget their names anyway, but they said it, like, five minutes ago. She should have remembered them for such a short time.

"Remember Thanatos was talking about the innocent boy?" she said, as not to repeat what she had already told them. "Well, he could be listening."

"Didn't he also say it could be a girl?" the brown wolf asked. The grey wolf sighed. Why did he have to doubt her?

"There are more boys here than girls. There's a bigger chance that there is an innocent boy then an innocent girl." She said. That sounded logical. There were just 7 girls and they were outnumbered by the 13 boys. How big are the chances of a girl landing in the role of innocent girl – or any role at all?

"Stop talking," said the black wolf. "Boy or girl; whatever! Can we just go already and get this done? I really need my sleep." The other wolves growled in agreement. And then the talking really stopped. They wouldn't argue, they wouldn't speak at all. Thanatos made sure of it. There human side was momentarily taken away from the wolves so they wouldn't have to worry about killing. They wouldn't hesitate to attack a human being when he or she showed up.

A door opened. The wolves looked up when they heard the noise. Justin Russo closed the door behind him as he walked towards the wolves. He was not aware of the imminent danger right in front of him. you see, once the werewolves have decided upon which person to kill, this person would rise up and willingly go to the center of the village. This phenomenon is called "sleepwalking". Unless it's the innocent boy or girl, they would be sleepwalking towards their death.

The wolves showed no mercy. They immediately attacked the poor boy, who woke up right I time to see them come for him when there was no time for him to run. They bit the teenager, hut him so much he screamed loudly. It would have been excruciating if Thanatos hadn't muffled his screams as well. It might alarm the other ones trapped. They looked like they were about to rip his body apart. However, Thanatos made sure they wouldn't rip any flesh apart. He did it only because the witch still had to come. Until he would use the elixir of life to save someone's life, there had to be a whole body left for him to save. Thanatos made up for that to make every injury lethal and extremely painful.

When they were done biting and scratching him, the wolves backed away and the two minute process started again. Justin had his eyes closed and was still in shock from the attack, so he didn't see who the werewolves were. The foursome looked at the result of what they've done and then fled to their respective houses. The boy who had been the black wolf threw up before returning home. They left their victim in the center of the village for dead.

Justin's only hope of survival remained the goodness of the witch.

* * *

As the werewolves discussed what they were going to do this night, one person was hiding from them and listening to everything they said. This person was the innocent girl, and she was to listen to their conversations every night until she died or the wolves were all dead.

She recognized all voices – she had heard them all talk at least once – and was a little shocked because of one of them. but her fear was bigger, so she didn't pay attention to it until it became truly important. And with a little help of Thanatos she remembered the names of the four werewolves.

When the werewolves had finished discussing the details and went to their victim, the Innocent Girl quickly ran back to her house. She soon was back into her room and she locked the door, just in case someone or something else could hurt her.

She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. For now, she couldn't sleep. Not now she knew who was going to be the first victim. Not now she knew there was nothing she could do to help him.

No, there was a way to help him, even if it wouldn't bring back the poor boy the werewolves were targeting. She could tell the others about the secret identities of the wolves. She knew who they were and they all had at least one close friend and/or relative trapped in this world. She could easily tell them and be done with it.

She wished it was that easy.

The Innocent Girl was a very dangerous opponent for the werewolves because she was the only one to know who they are from the start. She might be "innocent", but her life was in constant danger. If she made one wrong move, she could be killed by the wolves who could always discover her hiding spot, or by the villagers who didn't trust her. After all, how else could she know all the roles. She constantly risked her life and she constantly lived in fear.

That's the price to pay as the Innocent Girl. Knowledge is power, but that power is nothing compared to the claws and teeth of the werewolves or the suspicious villagers.

* * *

Last, but not least, the witch was allowed to wake up and do his job.

He had no idea how he could help the victim or possibly poison someone else, but Thanatos had already fixed the problem before it even was a problem. The witch, when his eyes were closed, could experience the last minute in the life of the victim.

He recognized the victim as Justin Russo. The poor wizard had several wounds, blood dripping out of several lethal wounds all across his body. Luckily, no artery had been hit, so the blood would not come out as fast as he had expected. He was crawling away from the center of the village where the werewolves had waited for him, back to the house where the Russo family (and friends) resided. He couldn't even stand on his legs anymore. As the witch was looking, he noticed the victim did not even use his legs to crawl faster. He could only deduce they were broken or Justin was unable to use them.

He eventually reached the door. He stretched out his arm, as if he wanted to open the door with it. He opened his mouth to shout for help. But then, it was already too late. The arm fell on the ground and Justin never got the chance to shout for help. He could never try again as he lay in front of his door, well in reach of his family and friends, who would most certainly help him get better if it wasn't too late already.

That was the witch's vision of this night, and now it was up to him to decide whether to help Justin Russo or not. The witch instantly knew he had to help the poor wizard, for the witch was in fact the poor wizard.

Justin Russo had just watched himself die in a vision.

He was indeed crawling back to his home after surviving the attack of the four horrible werewolves. But in the end, if he didn't do anything, he might die of his wounds and too much blood loss. He already knew what he had to do in order to stay alive.

As he was crawling back to the house, a single thought went through his head. _Never again. Please, never again._ If he survived this attack, it would mean the four killer werewolves had another chance to get rid of him. And if the Guardian Angel chose not to protect him the night the wolves would try and kill him again, and it would mean he was going to be attacked and killed – again. The first time, just a couple of minutes ago, was already the worst thing that's ever happened to him.

He also kept blaming the wolves for his injuries. Well, they indeed were to blame as they were the ones who attacked him, but he also knew they had no choice. They had to transform, no matter what. The next day, if he was fast enough, he could tell Mason he forgave him. what? Mason is a real life werewolf, so according to Justin he probably was one of the four werewolves attacking him.

Justin had arrived at his front door. He was tired and would rather close his eyes, but he forced them open. It wasn't time to go. Not yet. And instead of reaching out for the door and trying to shout for help, he reached into his pocket. His hand was trembling and it was hard to take the bottle with the elixir of life, but he tried until it worked. It was only a small bottle with only enough for one person, but that's all he needed.

He pulled the cork off the bottle and poured the elixir in his mouth. He swallowed it all in once – it didn't taste too good, but Justin swallowed it anyway – and then dropped the small bottle and the cork.

He immediately felt the effects of the elixir. He felt a lot better than a couple of seconds ago. The wounds would heal, he knew they would. He was going to live past this night. He knew there was a chance the werewolves chose him again, but he couldn't think about that right now. He couldn't think at all at that moment, just because the elixir did its work. It relieved him from all the pain the wolves gave him, and it was nice to feel… to feel alive.

Justin thankfully closed his eyes and slept in front of his door for what remained of the night.


	4. Day One

**Hey! This is the first chapter I've wrote for Moonlight, so I hope you enjoy! Writer207 and I have recently been working on a playlist for Moonlight, and you can access it on my profile! I also included a link to the YouTube playlist of all the songs, which Writer207 had compiled. So, I hope you enjoy! Now to respond to reviews:**

 **PurpleNicole531: You are correct! Yeah, it'll get crazy. Yup, that's Justin for you. XD! Who doesn't want to know who the werewolves are?! Hmm...maybe just maybe. You'll have to keep reading to find out! I'm glad you're curious! Thanks for the review!**

 **purpledolpin05: Yup. Pretty crazy, huh? The witch is Justin, that might have been a little confusing in chapter two, but you'll have to wait to see who the innocent girl is! Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Guest: Never really thought about that...I'll go over it with Writer207. Thanks for the review!**

 **basketball2648: Thanks! We're trying to build interest! I know, right! He was the perfect witch! Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the review!**

Justin woke up on his doorstep, the eyes of nineteen teenagers on him. He stared at his hands, then his legs. Oh right! He was the witch. Try as they might, the werewolves couldn't kill him. At least this one time. The thought of having to go through the pain and horror caused a shiver to run down Justin's spine.

Everyone stared at him, as he stood up. Yes, he could stand up! He had successfully healed himself, not a bone broken, not a drop of blood.

Everyone looked up, as they heard a booming voice, and saw Thanatos's figure hovering above him. "The werewolves tried to kill Justin. The witch saved him." Thanatos then disappeared, and was replaced by an orb with their parent's and friend's faces in it. Thanatos wanted them to have a front row seat to each death, or not-death in this case. Rats! Thanatos had wanted a show. Oh well, they had to kill someone in the day, whether they wanted to or not.

Justin scanned the crowd, and everyone's worried eyes returned his gaze. At that moment, Justin realized something. It was good everyone knew what happened. Thanatos hadn't told them he was the witch, since he wasn't dead, but everyone could safely assume he wasn't a wolf. Unless they assumed he staged this, which was unlikely because who would pretend to be dead in the village square with wolves around?! And Thanatos wouldn't lie...right?

"Are you okay?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, man, just fine." said Justin. _For someone who just had their body ripped to pieces not five hours ago!_

"So, how'd it happen?" asked Maddie.

"Who were the wolves?" asked Rhydian.

Everyone began to shout questions at Justin, hoping he'd have the answers. Eventually, Justin got tired of the shouting and screamed. "QUIET!"

Everyone settled down, all having slightly worried looks on their faces. "Look, it's hard to explain. I just kind of walked out to the village square in some kind of trance, and then the wolves attacked me. I didn't see the wolves, probably because Thanatos didn't want me to tell all of you. I have none of the answers you want." Justin sighed. He _wished_ he had the answers. These poor people were terrified, thinking each day was their last, and Justin didn't have any good news to tell them. They deserved answers, but Thanatos wouldn't even give them a clue. Justin realized he'd fought many foes before, but none were as aggressive and dangerous as Thanatos.

"Okay, children." sneered Thanatos, who had reappeared, "Now that you've gotten time to straighten things out, it's time for the morning killing."

* * *

Everyone stared at each other awkwardly. As mayor, Chase had a knife Thanatos had provided them with to use to kill people, and everyone stood away from him. Each person was thinking the same thought: Will I be the one to die today?

"W-we don't have to do this." said Chase, nervously, "We can't!"

"Oh, you can." said Thanatos, "And you _will_."

How was Chase supposed to go about this?! He couldn't just call out a random name! The person's group would defend him/her. And if the person was actually killed, it could lead to a hatred of him. As mayor, Chase couldn't have a group of his people hating him. So how was this supposed to go.

"Umm…" mumbled Chase. Chase was angry. As mayor, he should've been able to just stand up and say a name, confidently. Going 'um' doesn't show leadership or confidence. But still, Chase couldn't bring himself to say a name.

As he looked out at the crowd, he could see so many sad, scared faces. None of them wanted to die, or have one of their loved ones dead.

Alex sighed. Chase was floundering, even she could see that. It was clear Chase didn't want to have anyone dead. Well, Alex figured she might as well just give a name. "I vote Gus."

Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Jordan, and even Allen looked horrified. "What?!" screamed Oliver, "You can't do that to our friend! I vote you!"

"Yeah!" cried the Mighty Med kids.

"Umm...I'm backing up my sister." said Justin.

"Me too." said the Wizards of Waverly place group.

Chase sighed. "I'm backing Alex." He owed it to her for taking the burden off his shoulders. Alex shot him a sad look. Chase knew Alex didn't want anyone to die, but it's be better to have someone start off the kill list, and not have a group of people turn on the mayor. Though, Chase did feel that Thanatos was right. Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Jordan, and Allen would want revenge, and the Wizard's group would probably have it hard tomorrow.

As soon as Chase agreed, Bree, Adam, and Leo moved in to back him up. KC also agreed, more interested in getting this over with so she could snoop around the area instead of stand there awkwardly for another hour. Soon, it was only the Wolfbloods left.

"Rhydian." whispered Maddie, "Just follow Chase. We need to wrap this up, because I have something important to tell you."

Rhydian didn't question Maddie, and quickly shouted, "I agree with Chase."

Jana looked torn. She was used to fighting other packs in the wild, but now they had to depend on each other. They couldn't be fighting each other! These five groups of kids were a pack now, whether they knew it or not, and Jana knew that a fight or a power struggle could mean the demise of the whole relationship. But she had to vote, and it was better to be in the same group as her friends. She didn't want it to seem like she didn't trust Maddie and Rhydian. "I vote Gus, too." she said, softly.

"Then it's settled." said Chase. "Gus is the first to go."

"Huh, what are you guys talking about?" asked Gus, who wasn't paying attention.

Kaz gulped, "Uh, nothing. Just...turn around." It would go easier if Gus didn't have to witness his own death.

Chase nodded, understanding they wouldn't want Gus to witness the death.

Skylar walked over to Chase, and suddenly grabbed his collar and yanked him towards eye level. She said four words, the four words she needed to get her message across. "Quick. Painless. Or else."

Chase nodded. He was smart enough to know where to stab so it wouldn't hurt, and the death would be quick. Gus was facing away, so Chase crept towards him.

"Guys, what's going…" But Gus never finished his sentence, because at that moment, Chase reached out and stabbed him in the stomach. Everyone stared in horror as Gus crumpled to the ground, laying motionless, blood pouring out of the wound. Skylar and Jordan couldn't bear to watch, looking away, eyes tearing up. Oliver, Kaz, and Allen were frozen in shock, unable to look away.

Finally, after standing in silence, Oliver took Skylar's hand, and Kaz took Jordan's hand, and they all walked back to their house.

Chase sighed. As mayor, he could've ordered them to stay, but he figured they wanted some alone time. Everyone stared at Chase, then at the dead body, then back at Chase again. So he'd done it. He'd killed an innocent villager. And this would happen every day.

Alex walked up to Chase, and put a hand on his shoulder. "It needed to be done." she whispered.

Chase nodded. That was that. The first killing was over, and there'd be one less person going home tonight.

* * *

After the killing, it was business as usual. Harper made herself useful by sewing some blankets and other things of use, Adam went back to blacksmithing, (occasionally supervised by Jana) Alex, Max, and Leo continued to slaughter animals for the villagers to eat, and KC went off into the woods to do...something. In other words, business as usual.

As mayor, Chase had to keep an eye on the villagers to see if anyone was acting strange. One thing he noticed that was strange came from his own sister! She was watching everyone very intently, as though wanting to make sure everyone was okay. Chase didn't particularly know why she did this, or why she even cared, but it still made him wonder all the same.

It was also Chase's job to supervise the work. Everyone was trying their hardest, except for Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Jordan, and Allen. They didn't seem to have their hearts into their work. Chase didn't bother them about it, though, he knew they needed time. They had already decided to hold a burial ceremony right before dark, which was admittedly sooner than Chase would've liked. Until then, Gus's body was covered by an old blanket, so no animal would come and eat him.

At the same time as being very out of it, the only thing they seemed to be focused on was the Russo group. Particularly Alex. They were very angry she had basically given the kill order.

Chase sighed. _If we can't get along, we're never going to survive._ He thought, sadly.

* * *

Chase assigned Skylar and Bree to work together planting seeds. Thanatos left them plenty of plants, but Chase didn't know how long they'd be here, and he didn't want to risk them running out of food.

Bree looked over the seeds. Corn, tomato, green beans...a good amount of plants to survive off of. "Hey, Skylar!" cried Bree, "You want to bury the tomato seeds?"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She snatched the seeds out of Bree's hand and walked to the opposite end of the wide patch of earth they were using as a garden.

Bree sighed. She could understand why Skylar was so hostile. At the time, she was probably looking at Bree as 'the sister of the boy who killed my friend.' Bree knew Skylar wanted her space, but what good would that do?! They needed to work together, not just to plant seeds but also to survive. Bree decided she'd give Skylar another chance.

Bree sauntered over to the other side of the field, where Skylar was whacking the ground with her shovel in an unsuccessful attempt to dig up the ground. The dirt was harder over there, so Skylar was unable to dig it up...alone.

"Hey Skylar!" called Bree, perkily.

Skylar didn't even look in Bree's direction, and only grunted in response. Bree sighed. "Do you need any help?"

"No." Skylar dead-panned, leaving Bree dumbfounded.

"But the soil is so hard here, and it looks like you're str-"

"No." Skylar repeated, brushing what appeared to be a tear off her cheek.

"But you look like you could use some-"

"I said _NO_!" Skylar suddenly screamed. She jammed her shovel into the ground, using all her strength, driven by pure fury. The dirt suddenly sprayed up, showering Bree in grime.

Bree gasped, and wiped some of the gritty substance off her face. Skylar crossed her arms and smirked, amused by what she caused to happen, both to the ground and to Bree. "You've got a little something...everywhere." she sneered.

"Well, fine!" screamed Bree, "See if I offer my help again!" Bree stormed off, back to her side of the field to work _alone_.

* * *

Maddie ran over to Rhydian, who was currently chopping firewood. "Good." said Maddie, "We're alone. I need to talk to you."

"About what?" asked Rhydian.

Maddie took a deep breath. "I know you aren't a werewolf."

Rhydian stared at her in confusion. How did Maddie know that? "Wait." said Rhydian, "Only a werewolf could know that."

Rhydian began to back up slowly, and Maddie rolled her eyes. "The werewolves, and one other person."

"Who?" demanded Rhydian.

"The fortune teller." said Maddie.

Rhydian stared at Maddie, in shock. "Maddie!" he cried, "You're the fortune teller?!"

Maddie quickly slapped a hand over Rhydian's mouth. "Say it a little louder, why don't ya? I doubt the people in the farthest reaches of the village heard you!"  
"Sorry." said Rhydian, "But being the fortune teller is so dangerous! The werewolves will want to destroy you!"

"I know." said Maddie, softly, "But this is also an advantage. I can tell who anyone is, once a night. This is our chance to create a secret group of non-werewolves!"

"But we'll be dead if everyone knew." said Rhydian, "I doubt a secret society wouldn't look suspicious to the townsfolk."

Maddie nodded. "I know it's risky, but this could be the way to defeat Thanatos!" Rhydian scrunched his eyebrows up in thought, taking into consideration her idea.  
"Fine." said Rhydian, "We'll do it."

"Good." said Maddie, "Tonight I'll ask to be shown Jana's identity. If we can get all our friends on our side, we'll have an easier time getting people to believe we are okay. I mean, Thanatos did say werewolves were picked at random, and everyone knows we live in groups. What are the odds everyone from one group will be a werewolf?"

"Good point." said Rhydian, "With one minor hiccup. What if Jana's a werewolf?"

"Then…" said Maddie. She took a deep breath, and looked like she was struggling with what she was about to say, "We report her to Chase."

"What?!" shouted Rhydian, "No! Jana's our friend! We can't do that to her!"

"If she was a werewolf," said Maddie, "We couldn't let her terrorize everyone. Besides, turning in a werewolf would prove to everyone we weren't werewolves."

"Now you seem to be glorifying the idea." said Rhydian, angrily.

"It's all hypothetical." said Maddie, "Chances are she isn't even a werewolf. We'll find out tonight."

* * *

Kaz looked around, making sure no one was watching. Kaz was supposed to be helping Zeke make furniture out of the wood Rhydian was cutting down. But, first of all, it was rather easy to trick Zeke into doing his work, and two, Rhydian had stopped cutting down wood to talk to Maddie. If Rhydian could slack off, why couldn't Kaz?!

Anyway, Kaz noticed that girl-KC-he'd bumped into the other day sneaking off into the woods. Naturally, Kaz was curious. He was strangely intrigued by this girl, and wanted to know what she was up to.

Kaz stepped quietly across the forest floor, careful not to snap a twig or rustle grass, so KC would think she was alone.

Kaz eventually came up behind the girl, who was sitting in the same place she'd been when Kaz first met her. She was bent over something, and upon closer inspection, it appeared to be the same mushrooms as yesterday.

 _So she did like those mushrooms!_ Kaz thought, _Why would she lie to me about that?_

Kaz leaned a little too close to a tree, and a piece of bark snapped off. KC whipped her head around, and luckily Kaz hid behind the tree fast enough so she couldn't see him. "Who's there?!" called KC, just soft enough so she wouldn't alert the villagers.

KC took a deep breath, stood up, and ran off. As soon as KC was gone, Kaz walked over to the patch of mushrooms, bent down, and tasted one. After all, they hadn't killed KC, had they?

He took one bite, and was shocked. The mushrooms had an overpowering taste of meat. Kaz had never tasted anything like this, and had to wonder if Thanatos had made these up. Was this proof KC was a werewolf? Kaz didn't know. The mushrooms had came with a note that said 'For you, KC,' and if these mushrooms were for werewolves, it would've had three other names on the note. But still, why would she eat these? What were these?

"I'll take some back to Oliver." mumbled Kaz, scooping a few up, and putting them in the pocket of the ugly overalls Thanatos had given him, "Surely he'll know…"

* * *

KC ran out of the forest, fear taking over common sense. KC was angry that Thanatos had the power over her to make her afraid, but this place was so much stranger than home. KC mentally face-palmed when she made it out, figuring there had to be no one there. But KC still couldn't shake the feeling she'd been watched...on the other hand, she felt that just about everywhere in this strange world.

Anyway, KC walked down the dirt road, towards the mansion at the end of the path. That was the home of the Davenports. Thanatos had given them houses based off of rank, and since the Davenports were the richest, they had the best clothes and house. But KC didn't mind. I mean, come on. They were bionic. It was kind of awesome. But at the moment, she was here for business.

KC walked up and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" called a voice from inside.

"KC." said KC.

"Come in. The door's unlocked."

KC walked in, taking in the astonishing mansion. Everything was antique, and quite beautiful. It looked like something out of a history book!

"What is it, KC?" asked Chase, with a sigh. "Either you're here to complain about this morning, or you're the first person who _hasn't_."

KC gave a sideways grin. "Sorry to hear that."

Chase smiled. "Well, just because I'm mayor doesn't mean you have to act all formal. Sit down."

KC grinned, relieved. "Well, you'll be relieved to hear I'm not here to complain."

Chase smiled. "Glad to hear that. I'm tired of calling Adam to carry people out. That Jordan girl is more dangerous than she looks!"

KC nodded, sympathetically. "I actually heard you used to have super smarts, right?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, I did. Why? I can't use them here."

"I know." said KC, "But you're still smarter than the majority of people here."

"I assume you're referring to Adam, Zeke, and Max." said Chase.

"Well…" said KC, "Not _just_ them."

Chase grinned. "What's on your mind, KC?"

"This place needs some technology." said KC. "I have a brother, Ernie, who knows a LOT about tech stuff, so I know a little, too. If we work together, we could do amazing things!"

Chase hesitated for a minute. On one hand, the idea was tempting. On the other hand, KC would be spending a lot of time with Chase, and he'd have to trust her. But what if he couldn't trust her? He'd be putting himself at tremendous risk. What if she learned too much?

"Fine." said Chase, "Though, I warn you...without my bionics, I might not know as much as you'd expect."

"That's fine." said KC, "I'm sure between the two of us we'll be able to do this thing."

"So, what should we try to make first?" asked Chase.

"Well," said KC, "We worry because at night, we can't see anything. Maybe it's time to shine some light on the situation."

Chase took careful note that she didn't mention what she was afraid of. The werewolves, or being caught.

* * *

"Oliver!" cried Kaz, rushing over. As he got closer, he noticed Oliver was gazing surprisingly intently at Skylar, who was gardening. "Uh, Oliver?"

"W-what?" asked Oliver.

Kaz rolled his eyes, not seeing anything unusual. "What are these?"

"Mushrooms." said Oliver.

Kaz rolled his eyes again. "I know that. What kind of mushrooms? Where do they grow? Got anything else, genius?"

"Is it safe to eat?" asked Oliver.

"That's the strange thing." said Kaz, "They are, and they taste like meat. Like, _really_ meaty. It's strange."

Oliver looked at Kaz, nervously. He hated to question his friend, but why would he need such a meaty substance?

"So?" asked Kaz, "What is it?"

Oliver examined it. "I remember seeing this in a science textbook somewhere. It's called a Meat Mushroom, literally. It acts as a meat substitute, and provides the nutrients from meat. If you can't get meat, you should be kept at bay with these mushrooms. I remember the book said they could feed a hungry carnivore, like alligators, or big cats, or...wolves."

The two boys looked at each other. Both had things on their minds. They didn't know all the details of the game, but one thing was clear. The wolves got a meal every night. Why would they need mushrooms? They weren't starving! Unless...this had to do with Justin staying alive last night. The two suddenly realized with shock the wolves weren't fed last night! Was the craving that strong?! Would they attack during the day?! It was anyone's guess.

At that moment, Oliver felt a tap on his shoulder. "Ahh!" Oliver screamed.

"What?" asked Jordan, "I just came over to ask if you liked my dress."

"What did you do to it?!" screamed Kaz. Her dress was pale black.

"I tricked that idiot Adam into letting me borrow ash from his fire, and rubbed it all over my dress.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Oliver.

"Well, all that color wasn't really my style." said Jordan, "The darker the better, am I right?"

The two friends exchanged a look. "Not always…" mumbled Oliver.

* * *

"Okay!" cried Max, "Let's get down to business!" Before him stood Leo and Alex, both worried he'd do something crazy. "Okay. The big cow goes down first!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "That isn't a cow! It's an ox!"

"Potato, tomato!" cried Max.

"Exactly." said Leo.

"Either way," said Max, "That cow and I have a score to settle."

"What score?" asked Leo.

"It kicked me when I tried to kill it earlier today!" cried Max.

Alex rolled her eyes again. "Well, who wouldn't?!"

"Either way." said Max, "I'm doing this."

"Doing what?" asked Leo. Suddenly, Max jumped onto the back of the ox.

"Ride 'em cowboy!" screamed Max.

"Max, what the heck?!" shrieked Alex.

"I'm teaching the big cow who's boss!" yelled Max.

"Max, it'll spear you through the stomach." said Leo, "It has horns, you know!"

The ox started to buck. "Ooh, feisty cow!" cried Max, "Well, two can play at that game!" He wrapped his arms around the ox's neck.

"MAX!" screamed Alex, "Get off that thing!"

"Pass me a knife!" cried Max, "I'm going to get it!"

"How?!" screamed Leo.

"I don't know, just throw the knife to me!" cried Max.

"You don't seriously think we're going to throw a knife at you, do you?!" screamed Alex.

"Well, a knife, a hatchet, you know, whatever works." said Max.

Suddenly, the bull flung its back legs up, throwing Max up and into a pig feeding trough.

"Max!" cried Alex, 'Are you okay?!"

"That. Was. Awesome!" screamed Max, now covered in decomposing garbage.

Now it was Leo's turn to roll his eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"I'll get that ox…" muttered Max, "If it's the last thing I do…" Suddenly, he passed out.

"I'll get him to Justin." said Alex, picking up her little brother. "You just...kill a chicken or something. I doubt you could handle anything larger."

"Hey!" screamed Leo, as Alex walked off, "I've got muscles! I can kill larger animals! Alex! Alex!"

Alex just smirked at his will to prove himself, as she carried Max to her older brother.

* * *

After a long, sad day of work, it was time for the burial. Justin had already confirmed Max was okay, and he'd only have a minor headache. Now that Max was awake, it was time to gather together and say their final farewells.

Thanatos had made it rain, figures. The rain mingled with the tears of Gus's loved ones, as Jana and Adam dug through the hard-packed dirt to make a grave.

Jordan looked away, and Skylar leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver stared above the grave sight, into the trees, not wanting to watch their friend be lowered in and buried.

Kaz, on the other hand, couldn't look away as KC and Justin lowered the body into the hole. To think, they'd never go to school together again, he'd never do something stupid or wear something ridiculous again, they'd never do anything as friends again. The thought was too painful. And to think, this was all caused by Thanatos and the werewolves.

"Do any of you want to, you know, say some words?" asked Chase.

Oliver sighed. "Gus was a great guy. Sure, he was strange, but sometimes strange is good. He was...unique. He was kind to everyone, and could put a smile on anyone's face, even Jordan's. Sometimes. He was a great guy, and a great friend. I only wished we could've seen him become a great _man_."

"Well said." said Justin, softly.

Everyone ducked their heads as Gus's body was covered with dirt. Jana and Adam stepped away from the grave, and exchanged a look. "It's done." said Jana, softly.

"As much as I'd like to properly honor Gus," said Chase, "We need to get indoors before it gets dark. In the morning, we'll build a cross."

"In the morning," said Skylar, quietly, "We'll have two crosses to make."

No one wanted to acknowledge it, but they all knew there'd be another death tonight. And then in the morning. And then every day following. They'd have to go through this _every day_. Today it was a friend. Tomorrow it could be family. Or lover. Or whoever meant something to someone. No matter what, when darkness fell, they'd have one less person alive.

"Please, guys." said Kaz, "Could we...have a moment alone?"

Everyone nodded, and began to walk home, KC going home with Rhydian, Maddie, and Jana because of the need to be in company in this strange world.

Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, Jordan, and Allen all looked down at the grave of one of their best friends. Jordan wouldn't admit it, but she was really sad to see Gus go. She really did care about him, even if they got on each other's nerves.

Allen sighed. "Gus was one of the first people who made me feel welcome at school."

"Same here." said Skylar, "And one of the only people who didn't laugh when I attacked the football players."

"Gus was the first normo to enter Mighty Med as a patient." said Oliver.

"What?!" asked Jordan.

"Nothing." said Kaz.

"Gus was a free spirit." said Jordan, nostalgically, "I wish I'd valued our time together more."

"It shouldn't have been him." said Oliver, "It shouldn't have been him…"

* * *

As the sun went down, the fear of the nineteen kids was evident. Doors were locked, windows were shut, but they all knew it wouldn't help. They were lucky last night, but they might not be so lucky tonight. In the end, they knew the witch had used his only life giving power, and now someone would meet their end.

The Mighty Med kids had went home, afraid to meet the same fate as their friend. But it could be anyone. Anyone could be the wolf. Anyone could be the victim. Someone would meet the same fate as Gus, and everyone would be thinking the same despicable thought, 'I'm glad it wasn't me.'

As everyone changed into nightclothes and settled in bed, the moon rose, and eight teens awoke at different times of the night.


	5. Night Two

**Well, I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Okay, so this chapter is pretty brutal, please don't hate on it! Okay, let's celebrate Descendants for a moment, I'm gonna say the song you should listen to is Rotten to the Core: From Descendants! It's already on the Moonlight soundtrack! Now, without further ado, review responses!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Thanks! (Hopefully) it's not weird at all! That's how I feel! You should be! This is about to get good! Yeah, that was so Max. I know, that was sad. but get used to it. ;). This story ain't over yet!**

 **purpledolpin05: Thanks! I know, it was pretty sad. I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I know! It's sad, isn't it? Yeah! They'd make a good team! Yup, anyone could see that happening. Yeah, it's hard for him, but he is more qualified to be leader than anyone else. Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Cap. kayla: Not until my school starts again. Thanks for the review!**

 **Now, onto the next chapter!**

From Thanatos's view point somewhere in the air above the nineteen teens, he could see everything that was-and would-happen. He grinned as he watched the somber expressions of the innocent teenagers as they went to bed, all worried about who would be dead in the morning. As a villain, there was no better way to make such an important decision as who would follow in your footsteps than a death match. Not only would it prove the most worthy, but it was also great entertainment for one such as himself who enjoyed watching the deaths of innocents.

Thanatos observed Chase trying (and failing) to calm everyone down as they walked home. Thanatos was amused. Chase was the leader, but somehow that made him even more miserable. Chase had more trust than the regular villagers, but also more enemies. The more complex the game became, the more Thanatos grew in excitement.

Another thing he noticed was the expressions on Maddy and Rhydian's faces. They looked determined, and seemed to have a plan. An alliance would be forming soon, Thanatos could tell. For now he'd use it as entertainment, but if it got in his way later, Thanatos would simply find a way to break up the alliance. After all, he had total control, and he was the reason someone would die every day and night.

* * *

The Guardian Angel slowly opened up her eyes. Same as last night, she was the first one to wake up. This gave her some relief, considering she wouldn't end up awake while the werewolves were awake. But now there was a bigger problem than werewolves. Well, not exactly, but a bigger problem for her. Who was she going to protect tonight?

The Guardian Angel knew she couldn't protect the same person two nights in a row, but that only made things harder. It had been such an easy decision last night! This night, she had multiple options. She had to pick the one she cared about most, which would be such a difficult decision. She cared about all her friends. She didn't want to have to choose.

Eventually, the Guardian Angel made the simplest choice she could think of, and approached one of her friends. Once again, she spread her hands just above his body, and chanted the incantation. While she desperately wanted to know what she was saying, she knew Thanatos would never let her know, in fear of her finding some way to exploit the power.

Once again, a bright white force field spread over her choice, and nothing was able to touch him. She sighed in relief, and headed to her room.

As she passed the room of the person she protected last night, she couldn't help but bite her lip in worry. What if something happened to him now that he was unprotected? It's not like Thanatos-or the werewolves-showed mercy! All she could do was hope nothing would happen to him, and go to sleep.

* * *

Next, the Fortune Teller awoke. But before she could tell the role of anyone, she knew she had more to cover.

Maddie, the Fortune Teller, tip-toed into Rhydian's room, only to find him asleep. She gently shook his shoulder, but he didn't wake up. Thanatos had put him to sleep. Maddie had no idea how to wake him, so she shoved him off the bed to see if that'd wake him up.

Clearly to mess with them, Thanatos woke Rhydian up right before he made impact with the floor. He wanted to see where this alliance would go. "Ow!" yelled Rhydian, as Maddie quickly covered his mouth.

When he calmed down, she put a finger to her lips, and crept out of his room. Rhydian followed her until the two reached Maddie's room.

"I'm going to tell who Jana is." whispered Maddie.

"How does this even work?" asked Rhydian.

"All I have to do is think of the person I want to know the identity of," said Maddie, "And Thanatos tells me who the person is."

Maddie closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Rhydian didn't dare speak, or move, for fear he'd mess something up. He wasn't even supposed to witness her fortune telling in the first place!

After a long, nervous minute Rhydian saw Maddie squinch up her eyebrows, and her expression hardened, as though she was paying close attention to someone or something. Rhydian bit his lip, worried Thanatos was telling her bad news. If Jana wasn't on their side, it would be nearly impossible to start a rebellion.

Maddie suddenly sat up, and took a deep breath. "He said Jana's a villager."

Rhydian exhaled in relief. So their friend was really a friend. She wasn't a werewolf, or any other role, for that matter.

"In the morning," whispered Maddie, "We'll tell Jana. And then we'll start our rebellion."

* * *

Next up, of course, were the werewolves. Once again, all four met up in the town square, and this time went through the horrific, two minute, pain-inducing transformation.

"Let's just get this over with." grumbled the black wolf.

"I say we get the innocent boy." said the grey wolf. "He's our most dangerous enemy." All the wolves nodded in agreement.

"Besides." said the red wolf, "That witch can't help him, since he already used his life giving power. Let's destroy him!"

All the wolves lifted up their heads and howled a cheer. This was the first time they were actually _excited_ to kill. With the innocent boy out of the way, there was almost no chance of them getting caught. After all, who meets a werewolf and lives to tell the tale?

The wolves slowly stalked down the dirt road. "So, how exactly do we know where the innocent boy is?" asked the black wolf.

"Shut up, you idiot, I'm trying to think!" snapped the grey wolf. The black wolf automatically tucked his tail in surprise. The grey wolf looked surprised herself, and wondered if being a werewolf changed her. "Sorry." she muttered.

"Wait! Listen!" whisper-shouted the brown wolf. He perked a pointy ear, and gestured with his snout towards the direction of the sound. Footsteps. "The innocent boy is near." But he had to admit, it sure didn't sound like a boy. The footsteps were softer, and more graceful.

"Shh…" whispered the grey wolf, gesturing for the others to follow her. As the wolves approached, they quickly hid behind a bush.

Slowly, a figure approached from behind a building. "So it _is_ a girl." whispered the red wolf, "Told ya!"

The grey wolf batted his snout with her paw, "Quiet! She might hear us!"

"H-hello? Is anyone th-there?" She sounded so scared. She clearly understood the dangers of her role.

"We strike on three." whispered the grey wolf.

"Who's there?" the girl whisper-shouted, "Show yourself!" She sounded more confident this time. She was clearly used to danger.

"One." whispered the grey wolf.

The brown wolf froze. "Guys, are you sure about this? She, uh, looks pretty tough."

"Two." whispered the grey wolf.

"One girl versus four wolves." whispered the red wolf, "Besides, she doesn't have any powers here."

"Three." the grey wolf said, a little louder. All the wolves sprang at the poor girl with claws extended and teeth bared. Thanatos had brought out their wolf side, once again. He didn't want anyone (especially the brown wolf) messing things up.

The innocent girl screamed, which was muted by Thanatos. All she could do was scream soundlessly and try to fight the wolves, but they soon overwhelmed her. Their teeth and claws were cutting into her flesh, tearing her body to pieces. Soon, she was laying in a pool of her own blood.

The wolves were vicious. Since the witch had no more life giving powers, there was nothing to lose! Thanatos decided to give them a pass since the innocent girl was their worst enemy, and let them completely destroy her. Though, he had to admit, it was _not_ pretty.

The innocent girl could feel a strange pain spread through her body. Her body had just been torn up, and should've felt like it was on fire. Even her face was oozing blood from where it had been clawed up. The blood plastered her mangled locks against her face, and stained her torn up clothes. But she only felt a strange pulsing numbness spread through her whole being. _I'm dying._ she thought, _I'm never going to see my brothers again._

And that was that. On the second night, Bree Davenport turned up dead in the town square.


	6. Trapped

**Hey guys! Me again. Yes, Bree's died in that horrifying world and there's nothing we can do to change that. But don't forget: it's still four werewolves against fourteen innocent people, including the guardian angel and three very upset brothers. Do you know who else is upset? Donald Davenport and everyone who is trapped by Thanatos. Let's pay them a visit, shall we? They deserve to appear in a chapter, too. But first, I'll respond to the reviews of last chapter:**

 _purpledolpin05:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Bree is dead! You'll find out in the next chapter how they'll react._

 _DisneyChannelLover:_ _Yeah, we all are sad she had to go. You'll see their reactions in the next chapter and that's quite a good guess, but you'll have to wait. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Well, they chose the innocent girl, and that happens to be Bree. It's a good guess, but you'l have to wait until the brown wolf gets killed during the day to know who it is. For now, Donald will have to do._

 _Cap. Kayla:_ _Well, their reactions are included in the next chapter. About House of Anubis, I followed the original Dutch version, but I don't know if TKDP has seen it. Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

The children weren't the only people who suffered. To prevent anyone from missing their kids during their time away from home, Thanatos put them all together in one of Donald's facilities, taking away all of their stuff and gadgets, only having them keep what they were wearing. They were trapped in one of the bigger rooms, which was emptied for this special occasion. The door was sealed and the orb was seemingly pasted against the wall next to a locked door. They could witness everything their children were doing through that orb. And they had just witnessed the death of Bree Davenport.

Tasha hugged her husband as he was looking at his daughter. He wished he was there, standing beside his daughter, telling her she'd be okay, comforting both her and himself until her last breath. But he wasn't there. Instead, he had to watch how those wolves ripped her apart and took her away from him, just because she was given a special role. He couldn't control his sorrow and started sobbing loudly, still not able to take his eyes off the orb and the image of his dead daughter.

While Donald was staring at the orb, Tasha looked at the faces of everyone present in the room. She already was glad Douglas wasn't trapped in here with them, as well as those bionic kids on the island. She hoped he would come in and free them, even if there was a small chance Douglas would figure out where they were. And instead of Douglas, she saw a lot of unfamiliar faces. She did recognize the two youngest bionic kids, Spin and Bob, trapped with them in this room, with Spin comforting Bob the best he could.

She first saw the engaged couple from Philadelphia, Oliver's mother Bridget and Connie and Alan's father Horace. Bridget didn't really seem to care about their loss. In fact, she looked like she could walk over to Donald and tell him to be a man and take the sorrow without too much sobbing like a child. Horace, however, did care about their loss, clearly visible on his face. They had learned he was a doctor and Tasha could only guess this man wanted to help her and heal her, but couldn't since they were all locked up here.

Tasha then continued to watch the Cooper family, KC's relatives. The mother, Kira, was the only one who was truly paying attention to whatever was going on in this room. Her husband, son and daughter were sitting together in a corner, discussing things the others were not allowed to know about. And Tasha could see Kira was annoyed by their attitude. She also nodded once at her, to show her she cared and would be there for her, if she needed support.

The third group Tasha noticed was a redish-brown haired girl; Shannon, and an African-American boy; Tom. They were friends of Maddie, Rhydian, and Jana. Along with Shannon and Tom, there were Maddie's parents. Tasha was mildly suspicious of them, because of the way they behaved when Thanatos first mentioned werewolves. They were acting very strange about that, though Tasha had no idea why. Also, they looked unusually relieved when Thanatos mentioned the werewolves being chose at random. Come to think of it, the Russos did, too. Anyway, Shannon, Tom, and Maddie's parents seemed sympathetic to Donald and Tasha's situation, Maddie's parents especially. They seemed to know what it was like to lose-or come close to losing-a daughter. They didn't push about it, though, and seemed more content to leave Tasha and Donald to pick up the pieces themselves.

Lastly, Tasha looked at Jerry and Theresa Russo, standing next to a blonde teenage girl. So far, they were the only people who could relate to what they were going through. They nearly lost their oldest son last night. For one brief moment, Tasha envied them and their son. If he hadn't been the witch, he would be dead now. But he survived because of the potion and the weird kid with the glasses was the first to be killed. Yet, they too felt the despair when they saw their son was being attacked and was on the brink of death. She could hear them talk.

"Say something, Jerry!" Theresa said, looking at her husband. He seemed a bit hesitant to 'say something' to them.

"What am I supposed to say?" Jerry then responded, "We don't even know them!"

"What about: I'm sorry for your loss?" Theresa suggested, crossing her arms. Jerry opened his mouth and then quickly closed it again. He then remained silent for three seconds before he answered and pointed at the Davenports.

"I don't know, Theresa. They've just lost their daughter. We should just give them a moment…" Theresa sighed and rolled with her eyes. She looked at Tasha and Donald Davenport. He no longer was hugging his wife, but he sat against the wall. Tasha bent down to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Theresa then looked back at Jerry.

"You know what?" Theresa then said, "If you don't say anything, I will." And without awaiting Jerry's reaction, he walked towards Tasha and Donald. Jerry, taken aback by her actions, followed her. He didn't try to convince her not to go, because he already knew he couldn't change her mind. At least he knew he could support her even if he didn't really agree with her.

The room wasn't too big, so soon they were standing next to them. Theresa waited for Tasha to finish her sentence. She was assuring Donald that, even when Bree was gone, the three brothers were still in the game. "… still alive. They can survive and find out who's responsible. For Bree."

Donald nodded. "For Bree." He repeated her words and then stared at the space between his feet. The expression on his face made it very clear whom he was thinking of. As he and Tasha didn't say anything, Theresa thought this was a good time to start talking.

She cleared her throat. "Hi." Tasha turned around and put a smile on her face. Theresa extended her hand and Tasha shook it.

"Hi. You're Theresa, right?" Tasha asked and Theresa nodded. Then Tasha and Jerry shook hands before Theresa continued to talk.

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you Jerry and I are very sorry for what happened to your daughter."

"Thanks." Tasha said. _Thank you for showing you care. Thank you for being solidary when our kids are forced to kill each other. Thank you for being there for us._

As Theresa was about to give Tasha and Donald a bit privacy, she noticed Jerry was staring at the sad billionaire.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Jerry then asked, looking away from Donald. "'Cause it looks like he won't be fine."

"Jerry!" Theresa gave her husband a glare. Jerry only shrugged.

"What? Am I not allowed to say what I'm thinking anymore?"

"Not now!" Theresa responded. She was about to tell him to apologize to them, but they were interrupted before she could even say it.

"He's right." Theresa, Jerry and Tasha turned around and looked at Donald. He was staring at them as he stood back up. "I won't be fine. Because of you." He pointed his finger at Jerry, mere inches away from his nose. Confused, Jerry took Donald's hand and pushed it down as the billionaire stared at him accusingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following." Jerry confessed, asking an explanation for Donald's behavior. Yet, this confirmed his early thoughts. We should've given them more moments alone…

"Your son," Donald began, "He's alive. He could've saved Bree." Tasha grabbed Donald's arm.

"Donald, calm down," Tasha said in a calm voice. He may seem quite calm right now, but Tasha knew her husband. At the end of this conversation, he may not be very calm anymore. However, he was not in the mood. He shook his arm, forcing Tasha to let go of it.

Jerry looked at Donald, not at all intimidated by the billionaire's glare. "Mr. Davenport, there is nothing Justin could've done to save your daughter. If you want to blame someone, you should blame the Guardian Angel for not protecting her."

He turned around and was about to walk away, but Donald had something to say in response. The inventor spoke to Jerry Russo's back. "Your son as a resurrection potion. He could've given it to her, but he didn't! I bet he's saving it all for himself."

Jerry turned around and now faced Donald Davenport again. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Luckily, his wife knew what she wanted to say. "Justin would never save it for himself." She said. Jerry nodded.

"She's right," he said, "If Justin had powers there, he would use them for good and try to save everyone in there." _He'd cast spells and he'd keep trying until he succeeds._ But his magic didn't work in that village, so he and his siblings needed to figure out how to leave the village without their wands. But Donald didn't know they were wizards and he didn't know about the times he and his siblings saved the world.

"Oh yeah?" Donald reacted, "Well, he used it for himself in the first night! Is that selflessness? I don't think so!"

Then it was time for Theresa to say something again. "If he hadn't, the werewolves would have made their first victim that night."

"Yes," Jerry added, "there would be one person less to figure out who the werewolves are. Besides, if Justin lost his life that night, Bree would've died too."

Donald stepped closer to Jerry. "At least my kids are heroes."

Jerry didn't want to take that. He couldn't just walk away from him after he said these words. He said it as if his kids couldn't do anything wrong. Well, they could always make a mess. Chase Davenport may have been elected as major, but if he made one mistake, he too had a chance to be killed. They still didn't know who the four werewolves were.

"Cut it out!" Donald and Jerry looked at Tasha after she said that. she looked rather mad at both men. she shook her head as she approached them. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything. if your kids knew you were fighting, they'd be ashamed." Donald looked at Tasha. He knew she was right. He then looked at Spin and Bob – they were staring at the two men – and eventually looked back at Jerry.

"I guess you're right." He muttered. Jerry and Theresa nodded once, told them again they were sorry their daughter was murdered and walked back to the blonde teenage girl who smelled like vanilla. Tasha took Donald's arm and she looked at him.

"Donald, the witch only can bring one person back to life. The only thing Justin can do now is kill someone with poison. Only the Guardian Angel could have saved her." Donald nodded. Now he was calm, now he knew how logical it was. He had known the witch has enough for one person each, but his sorrow was strong enough to make him forget that.

"I hope they can find the werewolves," Donald then said, "I hope they find them and make them pay for what they've done."


	7. Day Two

**Previously on Moonlight: the guardian angel protected someone, the fortune teller learned Jana is a villager, the werewolves killed Bree and Justin didn't use his poison. The adults are still trapped. And now, let's get to the voting to see if our villagers can figure out who killed her. And then, at the end of the day, there will be only seventeen (or sixteen, that depends) left to defeat the werewolves and hate Thanatos... Anyway, let's get over the reviews so you can finally start reading how their second day looked like. And we're sorry it took us so long.**

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, we still don't know who they are. It can be anyone. Off course Donald is very upset. Too bad he's not the Davenport who could possibly fix this mess. And well, no more waiting: their reactions are included in the first scene._

 _TLKandBaltoCrew:_ _Yes, she's gone. Too bad she won't be the last victim. Thanks - it was one of the most fun scenes to write so far. There are some ways of discovering who they are, such as the Fortune Teller able to ask Thanatos once a night what someone's secret identity is._ _Thanks for reviewing!_

 _DisneyChannelLover:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Well, we thought it was the perfect time to show the adults, because it's not just about the kids._

 _purpledolpin05:_ _Off course it's Thanatos' fault, but people tend to blame the wrong people when they're sad (I guess). Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

The sun rose over the small village. It brought the eighteen survivors into the second day. They started to wake up, glad it wasn't them. And they all wondered who had to go and if the Guardian Angel made the right guess.

When he opened his eyes, he knew he'd live another day. But that also meant someone else had to pay the price.

Adam sat up straight in bed and got up. He wasn't very happy with his survival. Not yet, at least. He needed to know if his siblings were okay. Mr. Davenport and Tasha weren't in this world and since he was the oldest, he needed to be the responsible one. Sure, Chase could fulfill that role, too, but he already was the leader of this group. He had to look after everyone trapped here. And Adam had decided he'd be the one to look after his family.

He walked up to the closet and saw the outfit he'd be wearing today. He wondered if Thanatos had someone doing the laundry, because he was sure he had just thrown his clothes next to the bed he had slept in. And now a set of identical clothes lay in the closet, clean and neatly folded on one of the racks. He decided not to think too much about and put on the clothes.

He walked out of his room. There were some advantages to living in the biggest house of the village. He slept in the room closest to the stairs leading to the ground floor. Next to his room, at the left side, were the rooms of Chase, Leo and Bree. Without hesitation, he walked to the doors. There was only one way to find out if they were fine or not.

"Chase?" Adam knocked on his door. For a second, he held his breath. _Please, let him be okay..._

"I'll be ready in a minute!" Chase said from the other side of the door and Adam sighed in relief. Chase was fine. That was nice. Adam proceeded to go to Leo's door, knocking on it and calling out his name.

"Not now!" Adam was glad Leo was fine as well. He started to get hope Bree was fine as well. Still, he had this feeling something had happened. He didn't like to think about it, but he had no choice. He walked to Bree's room and knocked on it.

"Bree? Are you okay?" He started to slightly panic when she didn't immediately answered him. Yet, he figured it was nothing to be afraid of. He could've just woken her up from her sleep and that's why she didn't immediately answer. She just was sleepy. That's it. Just sleepy.

Then why did this feel so wrong?

"Bree?" He knocked on the door again, "If you were sleeping, I'm sorry for waking you up. But we all are awake and I just want to hear you're okay. Also, if you're not gonna answer now, I'll just come into your room." He waited a couple of seconds, pressing his ear to the door to hear if she made any noise at all. Never had he ever thought silence would make him feel anxious, scared and uncomfortable. He didn't wait this time. He grabbed the doorknob.

"Bree, this isn't funny..." He opened the door and stopped in his tracks when he looked into the room. It looked the same like every other room in this house, but the bed was empty. He noticed the sheets were wrinkled, so she had actually slept in it. But then, at one point in the night, she had gotten out of it. There were no signs of a fight, no blood was seen on the ground. She hadn't returned yet, and he knew somewhere deep in his heart that she would not come back.

He sank to his knees, kneeling in the doorway. _No! This can't be... Not Bree... Please, let her be okay..._ He wanted to get up and check if she was outside, protected by the Guardian Angel's wings or spell or whatever he or she used to protect people. He wanted to find her asleep on the doorstep, as he and others did with Justin yesterday. And yet, he knew she was gone. He could feel it in hid broken heart. And for now, all he could do was sitting on his knees, staring at her empty bed and wishing it hadn't been her.

"Adam? What's wrong?" Chase said. He approached his older brother, not knowing what was going on, but guessing what happened last night. He almost didn't dare looking in his sister's room, but he had to. And then he saw the empty bed.

He figured it out a few seconds faster than Adam. He, however, did not sink through his knees. But he did turn around so he faces the wall. He leaned against it and pinched his eyes closed, face close to the wall. And then he started to sob, not even trying to fight back the tears, which streamed down his face. They were supposed to make it through. They were supposed to get through these hard times as a family. And now, their sister had been taken away from them.

A minute later, Leo finally managed to get out of bed and get himself dressed. He stepped out of his bedroom and looked at his left. He noticed Adam sitting on his knees and Chase leaning against the wall. He could hear how Chase sobbed. He didn't need to come closer to know what was going on, because they stood at the door of Bree's bedroom.

"No way!" Leo said. He stood there for a couple of seconds before he turned around and ran away. He jumped off the stairs and ran out of the house. The door, which they had locked for the night, was opened. Leo didn't ask questions about their unlocked door, but instead went outside to searching for any evidence Bree indeed had been the victim.

His feet lead him where he needed to be. He didn't have to run a lot, because he already found her. Her body lay in the town square and everyone could see it. The werewolves did their jobs well, but it just was terrible to look at her. She was covered in blood and every part of her body was torn up. Leo started to get tears in his eyes. Why did it have to end like this? Why was she there? Why didn't she just go back inside or run away when she had the chance?

As he looked at her, the others started to come out of their houses after seeing how Leo ran out of his with haste. They came closer until they saw what he had found. They didn't come closer, but Leo could feel how their attention was with him and his dead sister.

"Why did it have to be her?" Leo sobbed. He sat on his knees in front of Bree. His sorrow almost didn't permit him to hear what Thanatos had to say about it.

"This night, Bree had been killed. She was the innocent girl." Leo shook his head. Even if some of them came closer to show compassion and others just walked away from him to give him some privacy, he could barely hear and see them. His attention was focused on Bree, and there was only one line he could say.

"Why did it have to be her?"

* * *

"Let's get to the voting!" Thanatos said when everyone was present at the center of the village. Everyone knew what was about to happen, so there was no need for Thanatos to remind them what they had to do. Soon, there were seventeen left. Someone had to share Gus and Bree's fate.

Chase looked at the knife. It was wiped clean, so Gus' blood no longer stained it. He closed his eyes and could still see the boy drop on the ground. He quickly opened his eyes again – he did not need to see that again – and looked around the group. He tried to look confident, but he knew he wasn't. The others might think he was looking around to point out a suspect, but he just couldn't. Four of them were murderers. None of them were truly innocent. Everyone was afraid and everyone was a suspect.

He couldn't say who killed his sister. And that made him angry.

Kaz was losing his patience. If Chase couldn't chose anyone this morning _again_ , then now it was his time to take the burden off of Chase's shoulders.

"I vote Zeke!" he said, pointing at him. Zeke's face paled and Harper gasped, holding his hand.

"What, why me?" Zeke asked, panicking. Harper squeezed his hand softly, to let him know she would support him and she was there for him.

"Because she," Kaz pointed at Alex, "took away one of my best friends, and I'm taking away one of hers." He was backed by his four friends, so five of the eighteen votes were now for Zeke. Alex was about to say something offensive, but shut her mouth, sighed and looked at Kaz.

"That's right," she said, "Zeke is one of my best friends." Almost all her friends looked at her, surprised. Harper leaned closer to her best friends and started to whisper.

"But Alex, I thought you said Zeke was…"

"Shut up, Harper, I'm saving your life here," Alex interrupted her, whispering as well. She shot a sad smile at the others and looked at Kaz. She was about to say something, but Harper was faster.

"If you're going to vote Zeke, then I'll vote you!" All her friends backed her, just as Kaz' four friends backed him. Everyone could see this was the beginning of a rivalry between the two small groups within their already small community.

Then, the focus shifted back to Chase. He wished he didn't have to back one of the two suspects. He wished someone looked suspicious enough. He wished he already stabbed Bree's killer multiple times. But those were mere wishes and they simply didn't come true. So until he saw someone was acting suspicious, he had to follow during the voting.

"I'm backing Kaz." He said, looking at Zeke. As the leader of their community, he shouldn't favor one group over another. This meant that this time he had to back the Philadelphia kids, and not the Waverly Place people. Even if Zeke was terrified at this moment, he needed to stay neutral and figured he'd stay neutral by backing Kaz. His brothers soon also voted Zeke.

He quickly counted in his head. Six against Kaz, eight against Zeke. And only four more teenagers who had to vote. Everyone was watching KC, Jana, Maddie and Rhydian right now. Zeke mentally plead in his head that they'd vote Kaz, squeezing Harper's hand.

KC now had a hard time voting. Her choice, everyone's choice, affected the future. One werewolves less or more, there was a big difference. Zeke looked like he could burst into tears while Kaz calmly waited for the decision to be made. She would have voted Kaz if she hadn't noticed he was nervous and trying to hide his fear.

Eventually, she had made her choice. "I vote Zeke," she said and looked at Kaz. Their eyes locked and KC nodded. Kaz mouthed _'thank you'_ to her, though very visible for everyone who happened to be watching Kaz at that moment. No agreement has been made between the two – they only times they talked so far were the two times Kaz caught her in the presence of the meat mushrooms – and it had been a surprise for both sides that she voted for Zeke now.

Maddie and Rhydian, who had no idea who could possibly be a werewolf and who possibly killed Bree, decided to follow Chase's example and voted Zeke. Jana, however, thought a bit better over her choice. Whoever would face their death, this pack wasn't meant to last forever. They had only known each other for a couple of days and two groups already started to become enemies. She looked at Kaz and then Zeke. Today the choice seemed more obvious then yesterday. If she voted Zeke, he'd die. If she voted Kaz, Zeke would die anyway. She decided to trust her friends' judgement and told them she voted Zeke as well.

"I guess it is decided," Chase said, looking from the knife in his hands to Zeke. Unlike Gus, he _did_ know what was coming. Zeke, who had been holding Harper's hand all those time, let go of it and slowly walked to Chase, trying to hold back the tears.

"Maybe you can… close your eyes or something." Chase told him.

"Wait!" Zeke shouted before Chase had the chance to stab him, "Can I do one more thing before I… you know? Please?" Chase looked at him and knew he just couldn't refuse to let him go. If Zeke tried to run away, he should be forced to have Adam bring him back. He sighed.

"Go ahead." Zeke nodded, turned around and ran back to his friends. He was going straight to Harper. Before anyone guessed what he would do, he grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers. That's what he wanted to do; he just wanted to kiss her one last time. Then, he turned around and slowly walked back to Chase, leaving a confused Harper behind.

"I'm ready." He said, squealing a bit of fear and pinching his eyes closed.

"Zeke! No!" Harper shouted, almost running towards Zeke and Chase. Justin, however, stopped her from doing that. he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, placing his arms around her. She still cried out his name and tried to break free, but Justin would keep her close, knowing she'd need the comfort once Zeke was gone.

Chase decided not to wait any longer and stabbed Zeke in the stomach. Harper shouted his name once more as Chase pulled the blade out of him. Zeke first sank to his knees and then fell on the ground, laying on his side. His eyes remained closed as he fell. He'd never get up again.

Mason, Alex, Max and Justin had looked away when it happened. Justin had closed his eyes while Harper had wanted to see his last moments alive. As soon as Zeke dropped to the ground, Harper started to sob. Justin held her close, tears rolling down his cheeks, knowing Zeke was gone. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing his best friend's body laying close. His grip on Harper loosened, and she broke free of his arms. She ran to Zeke's body and Justin let her. If this was how she coped, he'd let her stay with the body. Besides, it's not like he would have the strength to pull her away from him.

Everyone walked away, but Harper, Justin and Alex remained standing. The siblings were worried about her. She was taking this harder than them. Alex just tolerated him, as he was Justin's best friend. Zeke and Harper, however, had a special relationship. They were in love. And it always hurts when you lose a loved one.

Alex approached Harper, who was sobbing an crying loudly, holding Zeke's body in her arms. She sat down on her knees, and embraced her best friend. Harper didn't want to let go of him just yet and was glad Alex still was there for her. Justin had walked away already, off to find a way to keep his mind occupied, knowing this would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Footsteps came closer. Harper and Alex both looked and watched as Leo brought an old blanket to cover Zeke with. Chase was watching how Leo approached the pair from a safe distance. Later, he would have Adam move the body to another place – out of sight until he'd be buried alongside Bree.

Softly, Alex helped Harper stand up when Leo put the blanket over Zeke's body. They noticed how Leo's hands were trembling. Without saying anything, he left them. There was work that needed to be done, even when Bree and Zeke weren't there anymore. Alex and Harper walked away from the body after Alex convinced her best friend she could say her goodbyes this night. As they walked away, Harper looked one more time behind her.

Chase still stood there. Even from that distance, Harper sent him her angriest glare. She was mad at him, she was mad at Kaz. Kaz gave the kill order and Chase actually took Zeke away from her. She knew she would never be able to forgive them for what they've said and done. And even from that distance, Chase could see her gaze and he knew she would never forgive him.

Chase sighed. _You're the mayor. You can't keep everyone happy_

* * *

Mason walked to Alex, who was currently comforting Harper, who was sobbing loudly. Everyone mourned in their own unique way. Mason hadn't known Zeke as long as the others, but he knew that he was a weird, fun fellow who had the best of intentions. He did miss the presence of Zeke, and off course he wasn't the only one. Justin had left and currently was doing something, working or helping the others, as to keep himself occupied. Harper cried loudly, while Alex – who had known him for the same amount of time – didn't shed a single tear. Yet, her facial expression made it clear that she too was sad.

"Alex?" he said, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Alex looked up and he already knew what she was going to say. Her reaction in this situation was obvious and logical.

"Can it wait? I'm a little busy at the moment." And so Mason waited. He had to wait at least five hours before they could talk, but it was worth the wait; Harper needed the attention and comfort from her best friend. He helped Oliver in the fields among other things. Eventually, he noticed Alex was walking to him; he guessed it was Justin's turn to comfort Harper. He left Oliver alone on the fields and walked to her.

"Okay, Mason," she started when Mason had come close enough to hear her talk, "what do you want to—" Without further ado, Mason had grabbed Alex' hands and kissed her. Taken aback by this sudden action, Alex just kissed him back. They were caught up in the moment, didn't care if anyone saw it. For one split-second, they forgot where they were and what they were supposed to do, night or day. they were back home – but the next second, they were back in the game world, and Mason pulled away; he still didn't let go of her.

"I love you, Alex," he said, his eyes looking into hers, "No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. She knew he loved her and she definitely loved him back. But why tell her now? and what exactly did he mean with 'no matter what happens'? "I mean, is this really the right time?"

"Yes it is," Mason responded. He wore a sad smile on his face, "No matter what happens, everyday someone will die. We have no idea who will be next. I don't know how many times I'll be able to tell you how much I love you. I…" he sighed, "I just don't want to lose you." Alex nodded.

"I don't want to lose you either," she said, and then they hugged. They stood there for at least one minute, caught up in their own thoughts, so glad the other still was alive, so glad they were still able to hold each other until one of them would come to their end.

"This is so unfair," Alex eventually said, not yet ready to let go of Mason, feeling as if she would lose him if she let go of him. that the wolves would get him during the night, that they would turn on him during the day.

"We did what we could," Mason replied. He knew what Alex was talking about.

"I feel bad for Harper," she then said. Mason slowly pulled away, but he didn't break the physical contact. Not yet.

"Me too," he responded, "She's lucky she still has you and Justin."

"I know," Alex then said, looking around. Oliver still was working on the fields, having lost his interest in their love story. He and his friends had voted for Zeke. They must feel guilty now, knowing that Zeke had not been behind those attacks. Thanatos had mentioned Bree was the Innocent Girl. Not saying anything probably meant the person was a common villager, no more, no less.

She looked back at her boyfriend, "This is unfair. We're here together while Harper is mourning." Mason nodded. She genuinely felt this situation was unfair. This wasn't the only unfair thing – this whole world just was. Thanatos was a powerful man and, however his name suggested it, he could not decide who would die and who would live.

"He was a good guy," Mason eventually said, "But we shouldn't let that stop us from doing things together. Let's make the best of the days we have left." Alex nodded, and they both made a silent promise to spend every minute together. If they had so little time, they wanted to stick together.

* * *

At long last, it was time for Maddie and Rhydian to speak with Jana about a rebellion. Even if it was still early in the day, they considered it 'long last' because of the amount of time they spent nervously watching, listening, discussing, and waiting for the perfect moment to spring this crazy idea on Jana.

As Jana walked out of the woods, carrying wood for the forge, Maddie and Rhydian stepped out from behind two trees. Jana yelped with surprise, and dropped the wood. "Maddie! Rhydian!" Jana cried, exasperated.

"Jana, there's something we have to discuss with you." Said Maddie.

"Well, you can discuss it while you help me gather the wood." She grumbled, already on her hands and knees scooping the fallen logs against the apron of her colonial dress.

"No, Jana." Said Rhydian, "We can't talk here. Someone might overhear us. We need to go someplace secret."

"Rhydian…?" started Jana, in confusion. Now she was getting worried. This seemed really serious. "Is everything alright?"

"I'll explain later." Said Rhydian, softly. "First, you need to deliver the logs to Adam, so it doesn't look suspicious. Then, come back, and tell them you are going to search for some kindling."

Jana raised an eyebrow. Suspicious? Why would this be suspicious? She felt a chill creep up her spine. Would it be a suspicious situation? Jana didn't want to question her friends, but the werewolves could be anyone.

"Jana, please…" whined Maddie.

Jana took a deep breath. "Fine."

"Great." Said Maddie, as Jana turned back to the forge. "We better get her some kindling, so she won't be in the woods for over an hour."

"Okay." Said Rhydian, as he searched around some trees, annoyed that he didn't have wolf-senses to smell out the least-damp of the tree branches.

Once Jana returned, and Maddie and Rhydian had a reasonable pile of twigs, the two lead Jana into a denser part of the forest. They found an area where there was three rocks jutting out of the ground, and sat down. Maddie and Rhydian sat across from Jana, and Jana blinked, nervously, as they stared at her in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Jana," Maddie finally said, "There is no better way to start this conversation then to say I'm the Fortune Teller."

Jana's mouth dropped. Maddie? The Fortune Teller?! Jana would never have guessed. She figured she'd better stop teasing Maddie about not being totally familiar with Eolas if she could actually know the identity of everyone here, potentially…

"What did you find out?" asked Jana. _About me._ She wanted to add, but thought better of it.

"Not much." Said Maddie. "Rhydian's the Cupid." Jana snickered. Rhydian? The Cupid? From what she'd learned about Cupid, (mostly from the school's Valentine 's Day dance) Cupid was a baby who wore a diaper and shot little arrows into people's hearts.

Rhydian seemed to know what was on her mind, and shot her an annoyed look. Jana cleared her throat, and tried to regain composure, taking in what she'd just now learned. "Um, who did you make fall in love?"

"I wasn't paying much attention." Rhydian said, honestly. "Just this boy and girl working."

Jana shrugged. It didn't matter too much, anyway. If Rhydian had shot herself, he'd have recognized her, and she'd have been ready. She just had to feel bad for the unlucky duo, whose lives now literally depended on each other. "Am…I good?" Jana couldn't hold back the question any longer. She was dying to find out.

"You're a villager, Jana." Said Maddie.

Jana grinned. She was glad she wasn't a werewolf, or anything else for that matter. What did concern her, though, was the other things that she could potentially be. Maybe some would turn into trees or something. Maybe some people were just destined to die. Maybe Thanatos had everything laid out, and everyone was just his pawns. Scratch that, she _knew_ everyone was his pawns. But still, the reaches of Maddie's new ability could be larger than she knew, and Jana shuddered when she thought of the potential rolls a person could play. Of course, Thanatos hadn't mentioned man-eating plants, or shapeshifting, or the like, but she wasn't sure she trusted that guy…

"Do you know anything about your powers…why are you staring at me like that?" asked Jana.

"N-nothing." Said Maddie, nervously, "And no, I know hardly anything about my powers, except how to use them." She kept it a secret that she was worried about Jana. After all, she was a regular villager, and didn't have the same power of influence someone with a role had. At least if Maddie had to claim she was the Fortune Teller, it'd make people think. Jana would have to lie, if need be…

Jana sighed, trying to put together everything she just learned. Maddie stared at her silently, worried about the girl who had spent very little time in the human world. She wondered if Jana knew how to detect when a person was lying...

"So, what did you want to tell me?" asked Jana. She looked from Maddie to Rhydian, expectantly.

"Well," said Rhydian, "Now that we all know each other's roles, we think we should start a rebellion." He stared, fondly, at Maddie. "As Maddie identifies each person, we can add them in."

Jana was about to ask a question, but Rhydian continued. "I know it's a risk," Jana nodded, for that was her question, "But it's a risk we have to take. Someone might turn us in, thinking we're lying, or hoping to get a reward. We still have to try, though, because a group of good could be the difference between life and death."

Jana stared, in surprise. She hadn't seen Rhydian so passionate about something since when he wanted to find Maddie in Canada! Yet, she considered his offer, carefully. It was a dangerous offer, alright. She could be killed, by wolf or knife. She could be in over her head. She gazed at her friends. How could she even know they were telling her the truth? They could be werewolves, trying to lure her in. She gulped, she didn't want that.

Of course, another thing to consider was in this dense forest, they could've already killed her if they wanted to, and nobody would've known. Well, maybe Adam would've noticed his supervisor was missing, but that was about it. Also, if she backed out because she thought they were evil and she was right, they could just kill her right before she escaped to the village. So what choice did she have?

"Are you in?" asked Maddie, as her and Rhydian's hands reached out.

Jana hesitated, then placed her hand on top of theirs, forming a kind of circle. "I'm in."

* * *

Alan's hands were sore, yet he continued working. Who else was willing to do what he was doing right now? He had no idea. But he did know that it was hard to make one of them perfect. He had already made two, though he wasn't very satisfied. It could have been better. It could always be better, but he focused on making the third one – and even more, if he wanted to. Alan was too focused on his work, so he couldn't hear her coming closer.

"Boo!" Alan shrieked in surprise and fear – some might describe it as a girl screaming out loud. Alan suddenly stopped screaming, looking at his unchanged body. There may be many negative aspects of this stupid society, but not being able to change in animals when he didn't want to was definitely one positive aspect. Yeah, he could get used to this.

Jordan, who had scared Alan, couldn't stop laughing after seeing his reaction. He didn't like being laughed at, but his joy for not being able to transform into animals was stronger than the shame. Eventually, when she was done laughing, she finally could talk to him again.

"Alan, what are you doing?" He looked up from his branches and nodded at the two simple wooden constructions next to him.

"I'm making the crosses," Alan said, pointing at the wooden constructions. Jordan looked at them, the smile on her face disappearing completely. She was surprised someone like Alan actually would want to make them. he noticed the way Jordan looked at them. "I know, they're not that good."

"Not that good…" Jordan began, but stopped. She had no idea how she could continue that sentence. She just stared at them and eventually, she nodded. "These are great. Good job."

"But they're not perfect," Alan protested, "they should be…"

"Shut it!" Jordan then said, "They don't have to be perfect. These are good enough." Then, Jordan was about to leave Alan so he could work on the third cross in peace. Just watching the crosses made her think of every time she tried to get rid of Gus' attention. Eventually, he hung out more with Kaz and Oliver while Jordan got herself a lasting friendship with Connie. She had been glad he wasn't around anymore. And right now, she'd give a lot to spend one last day with him.

She nearly stepped on something. When she ducked to see what it was, her heart did a double-take. Laying there on the ground were glasses. Gus' glasses. She picked them up and stared at them. This was strange. When Chase had stabbed Gus, he had been wearing his glasses. Right before he got covered by a blanket, he was wearing his glasses.

"How did these come here?" she wondered out loud, drawing Alan's attention. When he saw the glasses, he sighed.

"I took them," Alan said. Jordan turned back to the boy, who tried to avoid eye-contact, "The fire in the smithy will run out. well, I mean the fire won't burn forever. What then? None of us know how to make fire! I read somewhere you could use magnifying glasses to make fire, but all there was, were Gus' glasses. So I took them when no-ne was looking…" Alan trailed off, continuing his work as if he never even had talked about the glasses.

"I'll show them to Chase. He'll know what to do with them." Jordan said and then she left Alan. As soon as she was far away from him, he stopped working. When he let go of the wood, he could clearly see how his hands trembled. He closed them, forming them into fists, hoping it wouldn't be too obvious now.

He closed his eyes. He could clearly see them. He saw their very last moments of life before he turned away. He had barely known Bree and Zeke. Yet, he did know Gus, the boy who helped him accept his Normo roots, the Normo who proved that even Normos can be extremely weird, maybe even weirder than the world of heroes and villains.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He had no idea how long he could keep this up. He didn't want to keep this up. _If you hear this, end it. Please…_ a part of him hoped Thanatos could hear him, while a smaller part still wished to live.

After all, this was survival of the fittest. And Alan had never been one of the fittest.

* * *

"Hey, Skylar." Called Oliver, walking up a hill, "Are you okay?" Oliver had been working in the fields when he noticed Skylar sitting under the willow tree at the edge of the woods. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her arms were crossed. She looked upset.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Mumbled Skylar, as Oliver knelt down in front of her.

"No, you aren't." said Oliver, gently. "I can tell. You look upset."

"I just…" started Skylar, "I kind of feel bad that Bree died thinking everyone was against her and her family."

Oliver stiffened at Bree's name. He didn't know why Skylar really cared, he himself could care less about that girl and her (literally) backstabbing brother. "Uh…why is that on your mind?" asked Oliver. He figured he shouldn't let it sound like he was scolding her for her concerns.

"I don't know." Said Skylar, "It's just…Bree didn't do anything wrong."

"Just Chase." Muttered Oliver.

"Well, Chase had to." Said Skylar, "The town demanded him to. And it's not like he's totally immune to the feeling of sadness, I mean, he lost his own sister."

Oliver thought about it. Surely Chase realized death was eminent, so why couldn't Oliver? "I guess it's just difficult." Said Oliver.

Skylar nodded, and took Oliver's hand. "I get it. You knew Gus a lot longer than I did."

"It was so hard to let go of the poor guy." Oliver said, softly. Oliver crawled over beside Skylar, and sat back, leaning against the willow tree.

"I know." Whispered Skylar, leaning against Oliver.

"It's just…" said Oliver, "If Gus can go, can't any of us? I mean, Jordan could die, or…Kaz could die." Oliver looked pained just to suggest it. "Or you. Or me. How could we go on?"

Skylar's eyes widened. "I don't want you to die." She whispered.

"I don't know what I would do if you or Kaz died." Said Oliver. He would also be upset if Jordan died, but to live without Kaz and Skylar would be unimaginable.

Not wanting to think about the subject, Skylar leaned farther back against the tree, until she was looking up at the sky. Oliver, too, leaned back, and stared up.

"I wonder if Gus…and Bree are up there." Said Oliver, quietly, "Watching us."

Skylar thought about it, and frowned. "I don't like the idea." Said Skylar. "Wouldn't that mean Thanatos trapped their spirits in the game world?"

Oliver sighed. "Look, I know Thanatos is bad, but do you really think he's so awful as to mess with the spirit world?"

Skylar shrugged. "He's forcing us to kill each other, isn't he? We don't know what that man is capable of. Or willing to do. Which is just about anything to get his champion."

"Yeah." Said Oliver, softly, "But I'd like to think they're watching over us."

"If they are watching us," started Skylar, "I hope they don't see what we've become."

"And what is that?" asked Oliver.

"Well, look around." Said Skylar, "At first we were all defiant to Thanatos, but now we live each day in fear that one of us, or our loved ones will die. I can tell Chase and Adam are having a really hard time with Bree's death, and even though he hasn't known her as long, Leo is, too. But Chase and Adam never went a second without Bree, really, and now she's dead." Skylar sighed, "And I wish I had a chance to make amends for what I said."

"Don't feel so bad." Said Oliver, 'It's not like it was your fault, you didn't kill Bree."

"Yeah, but for a moment, right when we found her dead, I was…happy to see her gone." Said Skylar, shuddering, "I'm a hero! I'm not supposed to be happy someone died! What is this place doing to me?!"

"It's not just you!" said Oliver, a little too loudly, "Everyone feels this way. Everyone feels happy when someone other than themselves dies. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Oliver squeezed Skylar's hand, and gave her a half-smile.

Skylar sighed. "If she is watching us, I hope she knows I forgive her."

* * *

After a long day of work, it was finally time for the groups to come together for dinner. Of course, after the dinner would be the funeral, but…no one wanted to think about that.

Oliver and Skylar came back from the willow tree, while Alan came back from making crosses. Jordan came to the dining place with Chase, beside his stony-faced brothers. Clearly they hadn't finished grieving. Alex came to the dining area with her family, Mason, and a grieving Harper, who still hadn't stopped crying. After all, she's lost her lover, and that was never easy. Maddie, Jana, and Rhydian came back from a distant section of the forest, where they'd appeared to been having a conversation, and Kaz and KC came back from the fields, doing…something. No one was totally sure what.

No matter where they came from, or what they were doing before, they were all together during dinner. Mostly because Thanatos gave them no other place to go. Jana saw this as an opportunity to bring her new 'pack' closer together.

First, she sought the Davenports. "Hi Adam!" she called, cheerfully, spotting the boy she often ended up working with (or supervising, more like).

"Oh, hi Jana." He said, a trace of sadness in his voice.

"You weren't working today." Said Jana, pretending to be confused.

"Yeah, I was…you know…" said Adam, trailing off unhappily.

 _Grieving._ Jana thought to herself. "Oh, I'm sorry about your sister." Said Jana, sadly, "Maybe it'd help if you told me-us-about her!"

In curiosity, and out of sympathy, everyone came closer to hear what the normally cheerful boy had to say. The group even tried to chew softly, so they could listen.

"She was really great." Said Adam. Leave it to Adam to have a simple story beginning. "She was always there for us on missions. She always could get us out of a jam." Adam sighed. "She was also the only person who kept Chase and me from destroying each other. We couldn't even sleep without her. It'll be so hard to get used to…life without her." Adam gulped back a lump in his throat. "I don't even know how I'll be able to make it in this world without her by my side…"

Now everyone around him was getting misty-eyed. Chase placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We all miss her, buddy."

At his words, Skylar looked a little guilty, and Oliver squeezed her hand.

"I know how you feel." Harper choked out, through her tears, "I loved Zeke so much. He was more than just a big goofball. He was loving, and caring, and understanding…and I'll never forget him!" At her last four words, she broke into a wail, as Alex rested a hand on her friend's arm.

"Gus was a goofball, too…" said Jordan, softly. "Now I feel bad I didn't value our time together more…"

"If only there was more life-giving potion…" said Justin, sadly.

Jana gave a tiny smile. While the conversation wasn't cheerful, it was certainly making the group a little more lighthearted to talk about the ones they loved-and lost. Though, she couldn't help but wonder if any of her friends would be killed soon. Every group had been taken from, (if you didn't count KC) except her own group of friends…

To take her mind off things, she quickly said, "Uh, is there anything interesting you'd like to tell us about? Maybe…something memorable you did with Bree?"

A grin (real, this time) broke across Adam's face. "Once," started Adam, "I pranked Bree so hard! She was really mad, but then got back at me and Chase later. It might've been a prank war, but it was so fun."

"Yeah." Said Oliver, "Once, I was holding a school play, and a monster got loose and fell in love with Gus!"

Everyone stared at him weirdly, as he added, "Uh, I mean, a kid dressed up as a monster, of course…"

"Still waiting for that guy to call me back." Said Jordan, humorously.

"Remember when we threatened to trap Zeke in the closet of fog if he told about-" started Justin.

"Our secret pet dog!" Alex finished, a little too loudly. "Right, Justin?"

"Uh, right!" said Justin, "He was so goofy sometimes…"

"I'm always going to miss that…" said Harper, softly.

"We're going to miss a lot of things about a lot of people." Said Chase, softly, as he slowly regained his mayor-composure, "But we won't survive if we don't learn to come together. We can do this if we stay beside each other. Who's with me?"

Everyone nodded, not yet ready for real words of conformity, but wanting to let Chase know they were all in this together.

Jana smiled. Maybe her idea hadn't gone exactly as she planned…but it seemed to turn out even better.

* * *

After they had finished dining together, it was time for the last job of the day: the burial. Today, Thanatos didn't bother to make it rain. Instead, he gave them a beautiful sunset which contradicted with everyone's mood. While the sun slowly disappeared behind the trees, they would bury Bree and Zeke. Everyone was present and they watched as Adam and Jana dug two graves. From this moment on, there would always be two graves to dig.

Adam's hands were visibly shaking while we was digging, and it got worse when he and Jana had finished. Then, Alan was asked if he could place the crosses he had made earlier today so they wouldn't forget about those. As the other sixteen survivors watched, Alan pushed the three crosses into the dirt with everything he got. They may not have been the best crosses ever made, but they were good enough for this crazy world.

As they brought Bree to her grave, Adam broke down when he saw her face. He burst into tears and grabbed Chase, seeking comfort with his younger brother. He sobbed loudly, not able to do anything practical anymore. KC and Justin lowered her body into the grave. Leo looked away, Adam didn't look as well, but Chase couldn't take his eyes off of her grave. He had this hollow feeling, knowing Bree would never come back. There'd be no more missions. No more teasing. No more Bree.

Then, it was Zeke's turn. Chase had decided there was no time to waste – the sun was already setting, and they needed to be back in their safe houses soon. They could say their goodbyes when both victims were buried. Just when Adam had done crying – but still had teary eyes – Harper started wailing. Alex took her best friend and hugged her, while Justin, Max and Mason solemnly watched as they lowered Zeke into his grave.

Not much later, the burial was complete. Jana, Maddie, Rhydian, KC, Kaz, Jordan, Alan, Oliver and Skylar already went back to their houses, to give them some privacy with their loved ones. And so the Russo siblings, Harper, Mason, the Davenport brothers and Leo were left alone at the grave.

They repeated the sweet words they had said during dinner, so their loved ones could officially hear them as well. Justin did add something that sounded like gibberish to what he had said, hoping the bionics hadn't heard him when he had mentioned wizardry. Max, mason and Alex looked at him, very confused, but Harper knew what Justin had just said.

"That's an alien language, right?" She managed to say and Justin nodded, not being able to look away from his best friend's grave.

"Zeke knows what it means," he then said, clearly hoping to hold back his tears. He barely managed to do so.

Then they all had to leave. They walked back to their houses, but Chase had to wait for Adam, who had a hard time saying goodbye to his little sister. If Chase hadn't told him he could always visit her tomorrow, Adam would have stayed with her during the night.

The last of the sunlight disappeared behind the trees, and the third night had officially started. Within a few hours, another person would find death in the dark of the night.


	8. Night Three

**Hey! We're back, and early! XD! I hope you enjoy this chapter, we've been thinking up tons of ideas for it, and coming chapters! Oh, one little note. In case we forgot to mention, from now on, instead of alternating writing chapters, we're writing each chapter together. (I think there was only, like, ONE chapter that was written by only one of us, and it took really long. This way, if someone's busy, we're sharing responsibility.) Review time!**

 **Cap. Kayla: Aww, that's sweet! I hope you enjoy! Yes, we have, and we're both excited! Thanks for the review!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: That's true, as you will see! Hmm…that's a very interesting speculation. ;)! Who knows? Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: AHH! Not the knife! We updated sooner, though! Yes, we should all take a moment of silence to commemorate Zeke…done. Okay, where were we? Oh yes, I can understand why you were sad, it wasn't easy to write! If not for Jana…well, I wouldn't want to think about what would happen! Hey, since when has Skylar ever been wrong? XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Meh, I can see why you'd say that. Yeah, it's easy to understand why they'd be sad. But also, Adam is really feely sometimes, and we figured he'd be most sad. Yes, Zeke's death was also very hard. But that one moment with Harper was pretty wonderful. Yeah, more is to come, more you'll be surprised about. Thanks for the review!**

 **Well, everyone, we hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

The Guardian Angel tip-toed down the hall, and slowly opened the door of the one she chose to protect that night. It wasn't difficult tonight, as it had been last night. As she let her hands hover over the one she'd be protecting, she thought to herself, _this choice will never be a problem again._

The Guardian Angel had plans. She was guarding, naturally, two boys that meant very much to her. Alternating the nights of protection. Sure, sometimes they got on her nerves, and couldn't always see eye-to-eye, but she cared about them, nonetheless. Even if she tried not to show it, she didn't know what she'd do with herself if something happened to them.

Letting her hands fall back to her side, the Guardian Angel stepped back, and smiled down at the one she protected. As usual, a white force field glimmered, surrounding the person, before fading. He would be safe tonight. _Even when I can't protect you, I hope you stay safe every night._

* * *

 _Thanatos grinned down at the fortune teller and her friends, wondering what tonight's stir of rebellion would bring. It brought him great entertainment, watching them believe they actually had a chance to defeat him._

Rhydian knocked on Jana's door, and received no answer. He rolled his eyes. Whether Thanatos had used the sleep spell or not, Jana was surely asleep.

Rhydian tested the doorknob, and found it unlocked. Okay, so maybe Jana anticipated this happening, and chose to simply leave the door unlocked, just in case.

Rhydian crept into Jana's room, trying to be quiet. He was worried someone would pass by the house, for whatever reason, and assume he was still a person with power.

"Jana!" he whisper-shouted, shaking the girl's shoulder. "Wake up!"

Jana groaned, as Thanatos let her wake up. "I thought I'd at least get an hour of sleep!"

Rhydian simply rolled his eyes, again, and extended a hand. Jana took his hand, and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"I can't believe Maddie does this every night…" muttered Jana.

"You'll have to, too." Added Rhydian, "And it's only been three nights!"

"It feels like forever." Said Jana, softly.

Together, the two headed down the hall, into Maddie's room. "So…how does this work?" asked Jana. She was extremely curious, being that she'd never witnessed any kind of this world's special powers, as Rhydian and Maddie had.

Maddie smiled. "I sit on the bed, and ask Thanatos something. Then, I close my eyes for a while, and he gives me the answer." Jana opened her mouth, as if to ask another question, when Maddie added, "I can only ask about someone's identity." Jana shut her mouth.

"Who are you going to ask about?" asked Jana, curiously.

Maddie nodded at Rhydian. "We've been talking, and we think I should see the identity of Chase." Said Maddie.

Jana brushed off the annoyance of not being consulted, and turned to make complete eye contact with Maddie. "Why?"

"He's our leader." Said Maddie, "We need to know we aren't being ruled by a werewolf."

"But he can't even join our rebellion! The leader is supposed to stay on everyone's side!" cried Jana, "What's the point of wasting a day, when it could be our last?!"

Maddie sighed. "Even if he can't join, we still need to check. People will be biased in voting towards the leader, mostly because no one will know what to do should there be no leader. Also, having the previously smartest person in the world has many benefits." She shot a meaningful look at Jana. "Even if it'll hurt the rebellion, we need to do this for the fellow villagers."

Jana rub her temples, before nodding. "Okay, I get it. Do what you must."

Maddie strode over to the bed, and shut her eyes. She stayed still for some time, leaving Jana to speculate what was happening to an extent that began to annoy Rhydian.

"She doesn't even seem to be putting in effort." Wondered Jana, "I at least thought she'd be sweating, or something. Or that doing this would be a…bigger deal."

"What, did you think there would be an altar of sacrifices and burning incense?" asked Rhydian, sarcastically.

Jana rolled her eyes, and sat down, waiting for Maddie to finish what she'd started.

Suddenly, Maddie squinted her eyes tighter. This made Jana lean in, closer, in curiosity. Maddie hadn't show any signs of struggle before, but now her brow creased, the way it would when you're trying to focus.

At that moment, Maddie's eyes snapped open, causing Jana to jump, a bit.

"Chase is a villager." Said Maddie, "Our leader is a villager."

* * *

Justin woke up after failing to stay asleep again. This must've been the tenth time he woke up since he got into his bed. He knew he'd have to wake up sooner or later, to see who the wolves had chosen to kill tonight. He'd have to decide to do either nothing or to kill someone else, without knowing their roles. Yet, he didn't know when exactly to wake up – there was no way of telling what time it was.

Justin sat up straight. Ten times in one night, that might be a new record. He blamed Thanatos for it, even if he had little to do with him staying awake. That guy had put them there, and made them kill each other. He closed his eyes and saw the same images that woke him up every time he tried to fall asleep. He might not have seen how it happened, but he did see Zeke's dead body nonetheless. He did see and hear Harper's reaction. And it haunted him.

He got up and walked to the window. He couldn't see much from his current position. The light the moon provided was enough to see, though not far. There was nobody out there. As far as he could look, he didn't see anyone or they weren't in sight. That meant there still was some time left.

He reached into his pocket and his hand soon found the bottle with the crossbones. The witch was supposed to have power over life and death, while all he could do as kill someone and someone's life just once to continue as an innocent villager who had the privilege to learn who died first. He had already decided that he never wanted to use it and never would as long as he lived, not even when he was sure when someone was a werewolf. Nobody deserved to die, not even those poor unfortunate souls who were the killers by choice of Thanatos, and he wouldn't speed up that process.

He decided to look out of the window one more time before going back to bed and trying to get at least a little sleep this night. It was a good decision, though not a pleasant one. This time, he saw the silhouette of his brother Max in the center of the small village. When he watched a little closer, he noticed Max was just standing there while one silhouette of a wolf approached him. Max didn't run. Justin knew what that meant.

He didn't hesitate. He sprinted out of the house, not even bothering to stay silent so at least Mason, Alex and Harper could sleep. His brother was in danger and as the older brother, he needed to protect him. He soon stood outside his door and could see how Max turned his head in his direction.

"Max, run!" He yelled and grabbed his brother's wrist, ready to run back inside. There was one little problem: Max didn't move.

"I can't." Max replied. It looked like he wanted to add something, but they were interrupted when the wolf came into sight. It was almost impossible to see as its fur was pitch black. Justin had to think fast. Max was the victim and one of the wolves had come to claim him. If Max couldn't move, he could at least do something about the situation. He went to stand between the black wolf and Max.

"Stand back," Justin said and the wolf hesitated, as if it didn't know what was going on. Justin hoped the wolf would just leave them, but it stayed in place and eventually it walked closer. There was a big chance he and the other wolves would ignore the oldest and would go for the youngest, even if Justin didn't know if it was true.

His hand slid back into his pocket, searching for his last resort. Not a minute ago he promised himself he'd never do it, but this was different – this time, a direct family member was in danger. His younger brother could die. He had already lost Zeke in this wicked game. He wouldn't lose Max, too, especially now he couldn't move away.

When he had found the bottle, he pulled the cork out of it and held it in front of him. He pointed it in the direction of the wolf in a way the poison wouldn't flow out of it, who again was confused. It slowly came closer, sniffing the substance that was in it. "I'm sorry," Justin whispered. I'm sorry we both have to do this. I'm sorry Max has to see this. Once the wolf had come close enough, he helped it drink the liquid, which it drank out of free will.

Justin wondered if the person knew he was drinking poison as it immediately worked. The wolf sank through its paws and it resisted the poison for a while. Yet, it didn't take long before the wolf was long gone. Justin looked at it.

"I did it," he whispered in disbelief, sounding sad rather than excited now there were only three left, "I did it. I killed one of the wolves… Max, you're…" He turned around to see if Max was okay and if he could walk back into the house, but he stopped talking when he saw the expression on his face. Max' face showed Justin he was stupefied by this action, in a bad way. He looked from the wolf at Justin.

"What did you do?" Max asked out loud. Justin couldn't deny the hint of anger in his voice and the look in his eyes. Before he could answer, or ask why Max was angry, they heard some noise.

"Hey, Red, where are you?" Justin froze when he heard the male voice.

"Yeah, don't play hide and seek. We do not have time for this!" A female voice added. The way she had said it, with such authority, made him guess their pack was a matriarchy. In that case, the female must be _very_ strong if she were to stay in charge of three men. Justin was too scared to recognize the voices, though there were not too many possibilities to choose from. But he didn't think about identifying those voices, because voices in the night in this world was not a good sign at all.

Then Justin put two and two together. The two voices called someone "red". The only other people who were here were the black wolf, Justin himself and one angry Max. He turned his head back to his brother, who now had an expression on his face Justin was unfamiliar with. Max wasn't just angry, he was enraged and looked like he could rip out his intestines at this moment.

Justin's eyes widened in horror as he watched how Max turned into a wolf in front of him while the wolves with brown and grey fur came closer to him, finally revealing themselves.

* * *

Max didn't have any idea why the transformation hadn't happened yet when his companions had already changed. At least, he thought they had already changed. He only knew his black-furred companion had turned into a wolf already. The biggest surprise of that night might have been Justin running out of the house and trying to rescue him, but it wasn't. He wanted to tell his brother to go back inside and save himself so he wouldn't be ripped apart by him and his companions.

The biggest surprise was when the black wolf accepted whatever Justin offered him. Only when it was too late, they both realized it had been poison. Max's brains worked faster than usual as he connected the dots. Justin had poison. Justin had been saved the first night. Justin was the witch.

And now Justin has killed a member of his pack.

Rage consumed him. At first Max tried to suppress these feelings – the black one was the weak link anyway. He was a follower, wouldn't hurt anyone. Max tried to tell himself it wasn't that bad, that this game was designed for killing. He did manage to hide it as he said the four words. When he heard the two voices of his fellow pack members, he figured they would soon see what happened and if they were wolves already, they would want revenge for what Justin had done.

Eventually, Max couldn't hold it back anymore. As always, he's fought to keep his humanity, but it slowly left him as he finally, as the first of the four – now three – wolves, accepted his fate as a wolf. Under the watchful eye of his brother, he changed into a wolf faster than usual. He suspected it was only because the four of them never wanted to turn into wolves and kill innocent people. Now Max has accepted that and didn't fight it, the transformation was a lot less painful and much faster. Within twenty seconds, Max had turned into the red wolf and Justin ran away.

No second later, Grey and Brown had arrived. Red growled. "Justin killed him," he said and then, not waiting for the others, he began to chase down the human that killed their pack mate. Grey and Brown followed him, giving him the lead for only tonight because he had seen it happen. Justin couldn't go very far as the three wolves soon caught up to him.

His death was slow and painful. They ripped away his flesh and even if they couldn't hear his screams, their feral sides somehow enjoyed themselves. It was some sort of punishment for taking away their fourth member. They would only stop doing it after ten minutes, when they realized the young man had stopped moving.

The red wolf looked at the torn up face of his victim. Blood stained his skin and his eyes were still opened, seemingly staring at a distant point in the sky. Red turned his head and left him, realizing he'd get the chance to see it well in broad daylight next morning. That would also be when he would fully realize what he's done.


	9. Day Three

**And here's the update! (after a few months... again...) At least we were able to write this chapter and give it to you guys. I'm sure you'll like it. Here's a quick recap for those who don't really remember what happened: Chase is just an innocent villager, Justin was killed by the wolves and Max is revealed to be one of the deadly wolves. Now I'm gonna do the reviews and then we'll let you read the story. Here they are:**

 _Guest (1):_ _Thanks for reviewing! There will be some Skkoliver in the near future, don't worry._

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _Today, you'll read how Harper and Alex and Max will react to Justin's death. And_ _you're not the only one who was worried about Chase's role. He's safe (for now - you never know what might happen to him). Thanks for reviewing!_

 _TeamTKLandBaltoCrew:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Yep, he's one of the three remaining wolves. In due time, every wolf will be revealed. Just not right this chapter (except for the black wolf, for obvious reasons). Yeah... a lot of things can happen in three nights._

 _daphrose:_ _It's okay; it always takes a month (or longer) to update this story anyway. People have to die, it's just so sad they had to go so soon. If Max had a choice, he wouldn't have done any of that. Thanatos is making him (and the other wolves) do it and he's quite evil._ _Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Guest (2):_ _Thanks for reviewing! I know, right? We are hoping for Skoliver to happen in Elite Force, too!_

 _jaleftwich :_ _Well, here's the update! I shoud mention it will always take a while to update this particular story, 'cause we're separately writing our own stories as well. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _ReynicoCaleo502:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Those are some solid guesses. You'll see in due time if you're right or not. Also, love your username!_

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

The next morning, when Max woke up, he was actually surprised he had managed to get some sleep. After taking care of Justin, he hadn't dared to stay around to see the result once he'd been turned back to a person. He would see it when he'd walk out of the house. He remained in his current position until he eventually realized he couldn't avoid seeing his dead brother. They'd have to come to together sooner or later.

After he dressed up and walked into the hall, he nearly bumped into Mason, who looked like he had some bad news. Max waited for Mason to tell him, which wasn't a long time. "I can't find Justin," he said with a worried tone. Max knew he would say something like that, but it still hit him hard. Without saying a word, he went out of the house. He wasn't the first to have come out today – KC was awake, too, but off course she had no idea where to look to find tonight's body.

Her attention was fixed on the dead black wolf in view of everyone who happened to look at the town center. He knew Justin wasn't there – he had seen him get torn to pieces and helped doing it, memorized the location. He briefly wondered why his colleague hadn't turned back into a human. Maybe once you get killed as a wolf, you remain in wolf form. Max didn't know how Thanatos wanted it to be, but it looked like he wasn't going to reveal his colleague's identity to the others.

Max then turned around and walked to the spot where he knew Justin was killed. With every step he took, he grew more and more nervous about seeing his brother, knowing he too helped kill him. He kept on walking. Someone needed to find the body sooner or later, and he'd rather do it sooner to get it over with. The longer he procrastinated it, the more risk there was he was going to spill the secret he was forced the keep.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the slightest sign of his brother. When he came completely in sight, Max sank through his knees and started to cry. He couldn't keep it together, like he had expected. He was just a little kid, after all. He wasn't supposed to see this, to have done this. He was young, and had expected to be old, at least fifty, when he'd visit Justin's grave. So yes, he was so sad, so angry, because he had allowed the villain to change him.

Mason apparently had followed him because he soon appeared, too. He didn't question how Max knew he had to look here to find his brother and he felt terrible for thinking that Justin was able to take out one of the wolves. They just needed to figure out who had killed Justin and Bree.

Not much later, almost everyone had come out of their houses and they lingered at the body of the wolf. Mason had left Max to go and tell Alex the bad news, while the younger brother remained by his deceased older brother.

He wanted to scream that he had been the one who did it. That was the problem – he was angry because he knew he would never dare to say it out loud to someone in the group. The fear of his own death was bigger than his grief.

Behind him, two pair of footsteps came in his direction. Then, he could hear someone start sobbing. No, not just someone – it was Alex. With everything that has happened here, that has happened at the substation, she still loved him, even if she never got a chance to tell him or acted like it. Max closed his eyes, turned his head, stood up, and walked towards his sister. He opened his eyes, saw that Alex indeed was crying, and noticed how Mason was there for her. He let her cry on his shoulder while he himself tried not to look at the corpse.

Alex turned her head to her little brother and saw the tears in his eyes. She broke free from Mason's embrace and instead comforted her little brother, taking him in her arms. Max hugged her back and the tears started to come again. They knew they would miss him for the rest of their lives. For all they knew, it may be just a few days.

* * *

They had dragged the bodies of both the wolf and Justin to the side, close to each other. It was easier to keep them there, so they would move them along with the third victim to the graveyard. After everyone had taken a good look at the dead wolf and feeling relieved they only had three more to go, they gathered at the center to continue with the voting.

Chase was already holding the knife in his hand, weighing heavier with every life he was forced to take. The others had yet to offer to do it for a change, so Chase didn't have to do it every time they were forced to vote. Nobody thought of the fact that, once Chase had joined the dead, someone else would have to take his job and kill the one with the most votes.

They only had to wait for Harper and Alan to show up. They knew Harper was still inside. She hadn't come out since the funeral. Alex had gone back to convince her to at least come vote, or tell her who her main suspect was. Alex came back without Harper, telling everyone they'd have to start without her, though she could still come.

Chase didn't have to say anything and just looked around. Everyone remained silent for a while. It didn't look like any of them were going to speak up. Chase decided to say something to encourage them to select someone, until someone yelled "the wolf!". Everyone's attention turned to the black wolf, who was slowly changing into a person.

After half a minute, the wolf was gone and only the boy remained. Luckily, he changed back with his clothes on. Even from that distance, it was clear who the wolf was, because he still hadn't shown up.

"Alan?" said Kaz, surprised with the discovery, "I did not see that coming." Oliver, Skylar and Jordan agreed with him. Alan could be mean sometimes, yes, but that didn't mean he had what it takes to be one of the town's killers.

Once everyone turned their heads away from the dead body, Chase tried to draw everyone's attention. The keyword is 'tried', because Thanatos appeared, floating a couple of feet above their heads. He had a malicious grin on his face.

"Justin was killed tonight," Thanatos said, "he was the witch. Tonight, one of the wolves was also killed by the witch's poison. That wolf was Alan." Everyone hung their heads. They had just seen him change.

"We knew that," Chase said, "we saw it happened." He referred to the transformation. Thanatos crossed his arms.

"I would shut up if I were you." He said it calmly, though there was a certain danger lying in those words. Chase glared at the villain and opened his mouth.

"We already knew that. Tell us something we don't know." Thanatos was, to say the least, not happy with Chase's attitude. He needed to learn a lesson. Thanatos snapped his fingers. They didn't look away from each other.

"You'll have bigger problems now," Thanatos said and he disappeared. When Chase looked around in the group again, he noticed they were all staring at him, afraid of what Thanatos had done to him. Yet, nothing happened. Nothing changed.

"Let's go back to the voting," Chase then said, "Who do you…" A loud yell interrupted him. Everyone turned to the source of the sound. It came from the Russo's house. Harper had finally decided to show up. Before she could join the group, however, she had seen the two bodies lying next to each other. She had started to cry again when she noticed Justin's body. Alex ran to her friend and hugged her for a while, helping her to get up and walk to the group.

When she noticed Chase, her mood changed immediately. "You!" she pointed it at Chase accusingly and came closer to him. "You killed him!"

"I didn't kill anyone," Chase said. Not today, he added in thought, because it would be wise not to say that out loud when a mad woman was standing in front of him. Alex came closer and took Harper's shoulders, gently trying to pull her away from Chase.

"Harper, let's…" Harper didn't let her continue. She also shook Alex's hands off of her shoulders, keeping her gaze fixed on Chase.

"Why Justin?" she asked Chase. She yelled it, seemed close to bursting into tears again while keeping her angry attitude, "He survived the first night! He could've never been one of the wolves! You killed him!"

"I did not kill Justin," Chase said calmly. He reasoned that the worst he could do now was to get angry himself. Harper, on the other hand, continued yelling.

"You didn't kill him?" Harper objected, "Then whose blood is on the knife?" Chase looked at the knife in his hand. It was always clean when it appeared in his hand, and today was not an exception to the rule. There was no blood on the blade.

Chase put two and two together. Thanatos knew what was going on in his world. He knew Harper didn't like Chase because he had to take lives during the day, including Zeke's. he figured Harper must be seeing things that weren't there. He assumed Harper saw blood on the knife, Justin with one bloody stain in the stomach area and Alan being ripped to pieces. Thanatos made her see those things.

"Harper, calm down," Chase said, "I didn't kill anyone. You're hallucinating. Thanatos…"

"Don't blame him!" Harper shouted, "I know what I see! Why did it have to be Justin!?"

"Harper, please, listen to me," Chase said, starting to get fed up with her angry, whiny attitude. He slowly started to wonder if someone like her deserved to survive this long. This game was, after all, some sort of survival of the fittest, of the best. He didn't see the best in Harper for some reason.

"I don't listen to you!" she shouted in his face, along with some nasty swear words. Chase sighed in an annoyed way.

"Harper, shut up and listen to me!" he began to be a little angry. Of course, Harper didn't shut up and continued to blame him for Justin's death. For goodness' sake, he wasn't involved! The wolves killed him, not Chase. Why couldn't she see that? Why didn't she want to be told Justin at least killed one of the werewolves, one of those who take lives in the night?

He couldn't control it anymore. "Enough!" he yelled.

Her expression immediately changed and an uneasy silence fell over the group. Her facial expression went from anger to fear and astonishment in mere seconds, her mouth opened for one final silent cry: "why?" Alex came closer and pulled Harper away from Chase, holding her best friend in her arms. Some rushed to Harper as well, while others just looked at Chase. When Chase looked around, he could see fear was on their faces. K.C., who stood rather close to the Davenports, backed away slowly when Chase turned to her. Even Adam and Leo were shocked.

The anger faded away and only then he looked back at the knife. There was blood visible now. Considering the amount on the blade, you could say Chase went deeper with her than Gus and Zeke. As the anger diminished, his own shock grew larger. He dropped the knife and took a few steps away from it.

Now he realized what Thanatos did. If he knew them that well, of course he'd know about Spike and his violent tendencies. Without their chips in this world, that would mean Chase wouldn't be able to turn into Spike, unless with a little help from above. He didn't really become Spike (his voice hadn't changed) but it still felt like he became that bad guy. Was that how it felt to be Spike? Was that the way people looked at Spike? If so, he didn't like it at all.

"I'm sorry," he said, then repeated it a little louder. He continued "I didn't mean to… Thanatos…" he was frustrated, could barely say anything sensible. He soon grew more afraid, because frustration sometimes would lead the way for anger to come.

Afraid to hurt more people, he turned around and ran away to the safety within the walls of his temporary home.

* * *

Alex Russo traipsed through one of the nearby meadows, thinking to herself, occasionally murmuring a thought aloud. Currently, she was supposed to be sewing some seeds in the garden, but after a few clever excuses to get out of work, here she was. After all, it wasn't like Chase would come out and reprimand her. He hadn't even left his mansion all day.

Alex could tell Chase felt a heavy load of guilt after killing Harper, but Alex didn't care. He _deserved_ to feel unhappy after killing her best friend. Even if it seemed that the weight of Bree's death and his brutal killing were taking a toll…no, she wouldn't feel _any_ sort of pity!

Alex shook her head, clearing it of even the slightest hint of sympathy. Chase was a brutal murderer. This was _all_ she needed to think of him, nothing more. And this thought was what fueled her rage, the reason why she took a break to walk around, not nap or be lazy.

Worst yet, Alex had supported Chase. She'd helped him make some of his decisions regarding who to kill, and he'd repaid her by stabbing her in the back! Or the chest, she should say. Harper's chest. One of the most vulnerable parts of the human body, protecting the most vital and important innards, he had sliced right through it, not a sign of guilt, not a sign of remorse. That is, until he'd finished the deed. It was like he'd become a whole other person. Still, just one stab, one try, had taken everything. Not just from Harper, but possibly from Alex, too.

Alex shook her head, once again, trying to be positive. If she didn't look on the bright side, she very well could grab a knife at dinner and stab Chase in the chest as payback-this she was well aware of.

To busy her mind, Alex thought of one of the closest people to her right now-Mason. She should be saying Max, but he'd been acting especially unusual lately. He hadn't even given the bull-killing thing a try that day! (Though, she was sure he'd be back for revenge as long as the bull remained alive.)

Anyway, after Mason had told her they should make the most of their time together, in case the time would end quickly, he was all she'd been thinking about. Okay, she was also thinking about her brother's death, and her friend's recent victimization, but Mason was the only _positive_ thought that came to her head. He loved her, and now he was the only provider of true, unrequited love to her. She'd do anything to protect him, as he would to her.

Alex knew in her heart that should something happen to Max and Mason, well…let's just say she'd become more dangerous than all those werewolves combined.

The thought of Mason brought up a new idea, albeit random, about who the people struck by Cupid's arrow were. Alex wasn't sure how she could tell, but quickly decided this was a better thought than death, or vengeance, or the topic of 'Chase' in general.

Alex didn't know for sure, but she was almost certain she wasn't struck by Cupid's arrow. Yes, her love for Mason was overwhelming, but those were feelings she had for him always, in Waverly Place, the Wizard World, and all worlds in between. Beside, wouldn't she know if she was struck by Cupid's arrow?

Alex began to try to figure out who the lovesick fools were, and what she could do for them. Maybe compassionate and helpful weren't always her best cards, but relating the feelings of lovers to her feelings for Mason, not to mention her dead loved ones, definitely helped her realize something important-those who truly love each other should never be separated in times of need.

Alex started to make a mental list in her head, and were surprised by how many potential couples there were. Granted, she only thought of those who _really_ seemed in love, though truthfully it could be anyone, if they were _very_ convincing actors.

Alex first thought about the obvious, people like Maddie and Rhydian. They seemed to be in love, though then again they'd been that way since before the Cupid could have an opportunity to fire arrows. However, this didn't mean she hadn't met a few _others_ that had a fondness for each other.

For starters, one of the first two to catch her eye was Jana and Adam. They spent all day together, and seemed to have fun. Even though Jana seemed a little wary of fire, Adam seemed to be able to calm her down. They laughed and talked, from what Alex had seen, and Jana had been able to snap Adam out of his depression after Bree's death. Alex could definitely say they were a real possibility.

Then, there was Kaz and KC. Okay, Alex didn't know much about either of them, other than KC stuck up for Kaz, and was often very secretive to others, but more open around him. Often they'd go into the woods together, though that could translate into something else _entirely._ Anyway, at least Kaz seemed to know things about her that no one else knew, and for better or worse he was still around, meaning KC cared about him, at least a little.

Finally, there was Chase and KC. Wow, KC sure had a busy love life. Those two were almost matched intellectually now, and would both go into Chase's mansion to work on their gadgets and stuff-really, Alex couldn't care less, if there weren't building a back massager or television. They spent time together, often in secret (as KC seemed to do most everything) and seemed to enjoy their moments. At least, when KC left Chase's mansion, she wasn't frowning, so from the minimal amount of insight Alex could gather, they had possible chemistry.

Alex sighed, and kicked up the dust as she walked. She supposed she'd never find out who the lovers were, either because they would be able to keep it secret, or because she might die before their secret is revealed. Alex shrugged, figuring it was for the best. They probably wouldn't want their privacy invaded so long as they were together.

That is, until a member of the pair dies, because when one goes down, the other comes with them.

* * *

KC decided to pay Chase a visit. He hadn't come out of the mansion since he ran off. Nobody dared to go near him. Even when the blade was still laying on the ground, people feared of what he was capable of. Adam and Leo were the only ones who dared to come close to him. They tried to make contact, but Chase refused to talk. Apparently, he was hiding somewhere in the big mansion.

She had remembered the idea. During the first day, she had already gone to Chase and hoped he would help her to find a lasting way to light up the dark nights. The past few days, she always needed somewhere else and only at the end of the day, she had remembered her idea. During one of these free moments of the day, she finally went to Chase to discuss the possibilities, even if the timing could have been better.

She knocked on the door, just like last time. There was no response. "Chase?" She knocked again, didn't get an answer. She grabbed the handle and tried to open the door. Tried – it was locked. She pushed and pulled a little harder, but it still wouldn't budge.

She backed away from the front door, looking around for another entrance. There had to be another way to enter the mansion. She watched until she found the one open window on the first floor. This would be tricky. It wouldn't be easy to climb up there, but she had to try. Besides, the first floor wasn't even too high. She had mounted skyscrapers before, so this wouldn't be too scary or hard to do. Then again, she had done it with the help from her gadgets, which Thanatos had taken away from her. She had to be inventive to get there.

She suddenly remembered there was a wooden ladder in the shed on the edge of the village. It may be more primitive than what she normally would use, but it would be sufficient. She took the ladder out of the shed and carried it to the mansion. Nobody would have suspected she was going to (technically) break into the mansion. She placed it against the wall and started to climb it. It stood unstable, but KC as able to keep it balanced until she had reached the open window.

She climbed through the window and ended in one of the bedrooms. It must be where either Leo, Chase or Adam spend their nights. Bree's death and the way the clothes were arranged in an unknown pattern on the ground made clear that this room was one of the boys'. She walked straight to the door, grabbed the handle and opened it.

Looking for Chase was harder than she thought. She looked in every bedroom and other rooms on the first floor before she went down to the ground floor. "Chase!" she yelled his name once. If he wasn't upstairs, he must be around here somewhere. She called for him again. There was no response.

KC wouldn't have given up that easily. She had looked everywhere, at the spots where she thought she'd find him, but he didn't want to be found. And if he didn't want to talk, there was nothing she could do about it.

She walked towards the door. "How did you get here?" She stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice. She turned all around but couldn't find him. There was nowhere he could be when his voice sounded that clear, yet slightly muffled. The only thing in which he could fit was the door to a janitor's closet at her right.

How could she have missed that one door? She walked towards it and opened it. Chase was sitting on the ground, barely able to sit in the small space. He was staring to a point in front of him. His eyes were red and he avoided any kind of eye contact. "What are you doing in here?"

"How did you get in here?" he repeated. It looked like he shifted his head in her direction, but it was just some millimeters, so she couldn't be sure.

"The door was locked, but there was an open window," KC explained, "I came in with a ladder."

"Leo always leaves it open," Chase said. "Don't know why." He sought a new point to look at and his legs were suddenly interesting enough to stare at. "Would you please leave me?" He then asked her with a demanding tone. KC stayed.

Even if Chase wanted to be left alone, she had to talk to him. Sometimes, all they need is someone who listens to what they want to say without picking a side. What he did was horrible, yes, but the look in his eyes seconds after he had done the deed told her he never wanted their discussion to end like that.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Go away." It sounded as if he really wanted her to leave, but didn't want to sound too angry or demanding.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said and sat down next to him. "If you want to talk, then talk. You can trust me."

He turned his head in her direction. The look on his face said more than a thousand words and could be easily translated as 'can I?' or just as 'get out'. When he realized she wasn't going anywhere, he sighed.

"Can I _really_ trust you?" he asked. KC nodded.

"Sure," she said. "I'm not gonna tell anyone what you tell me." Chase looked at her, considered the options, advantages and disadvantages of telling her what was on his mind. After less than a minute, he turned his head away from her.

"I don't want to talk," he said, "I just…" He sighed and watched his knees again.

"Then let's go to work," KC said. "Sitting around and thinking about it won't help." She stood up "C'mon. It'll help you keep your mind off of it." He doubted, yet soon came to the conclusion she was right. He stood up and then brought her to the room in the house where they would be able to conduct their experiments and hopefully invent electricity and light bulbs again.

A few hours later, they were still inside that room, empty-handed. This must've been the twenty-fourth time they tried to make it work. Or was it the twenty-fifth time? They both knew quite a lot about technology, but never had to worry about having to make it themselves until they were placed in this world. Chase was slowly getting frustrated by their lack of success. After their latest test turned out to be another failure, he lost it.

"It's useless!" he yelled, pushing the materials off the table, "It's never gonna work!" KC slowly put one step backwards, didn't stop looking at him. She was reminded of his outburst of this morning.

"Chase?" she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…" He stopped mid-sentence. He took a deep breath and then looked at her again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." It sounded as if he wasn't apologizing just for him yelling at her.

"It's okay," she replied, "I understand." She walked back to him again and looked at the pieces on the ground. They would have to start over again, or try a different method of conducting electricity. She looked up from the pieces and looked at Chase. "If it isn't going to work, at least we tried."

Chase nodded. "Yeah. At least we tried." Together they picked up the pieces and put them back on the table. "Thank you," he then said, "for being there for me." KC sent him a smile. As far as she knew, she was the only one who actually made contact with him after he fled. Even Leo and Adam couldn't find him.

"No problem," she responded, "You'll be coming to dinner tonight, right?" Chase didn't hesitate.

"Maybe I will." Even after saying these words, they knew he would show up at dinner tonight. KC left him, after deciding to continue their attempts tomorrow. She left through the front door after he unlocked it. He didn't lock it again.

* * *

As soon as the door fell back into the lock, Chase was alone again. He walked towards the door and took the key out of his pocket. He put the key into the key hole and then hesitated. Eventually, he just placed the key back into his pocket without locking the door.

KC's visit was what he needed. If she hadn't come inside, he might have never put one foot outside the mansion until the wolves decided he would be the next victim. He might not have said one word to Adam or Leo ever again. He would've stayed lonely, tormented by the images that occasionally flashed by, until he couldn't take it anymore or the wolves targeted him. Now he was certain he would pull through. She showed him she was capable of looking past the deed. She realized Harper would've died sooner or later – just like everyone else here – and helped him get over it.

Still, it didn't mean she could get rid of the images. When he closed his eyes, he clearly saw what happened earlier the morning. He saw Harper in Alex' arms, the blood-stained knife, the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. Harper's screams haunted him, too. The way she had yelled when he had to kill her boyfriend, the way she looked at him… and, of course, also the way Zeke was shaking from head to toe, impatiently waiting for his final moments to be over. He had less trouble with Gus, because he had no idea what was going on – and he wasn't looking at Chase when it happened.

He turned his head to the door when someone knocked on it. He looked at the door and walked towards it. Again, someone knocked it. He decided he couldn't ignore them and eventually opened the door.

Two of the British teenagers were standing in front of him: Maddie and Rhydian. He noticed their fiend, Jana, wasn't with them – she was probably with Adam at the smithy, making sure he wouldn't hurt himself. She probably had learned that leaving Adam there unsupervised for even mere seconds spelled disaster. They had a serious look on their faces and were looking at him. Chase could only assume why they came to him today.

"We need to talk to you," Rhydian said, "It's important." Chase looked from Rhydian to Maddie and back to Rhydian. He guessed they weren't talking about Harper. He wondered what they meant and told them to come inside. If it really was important, they could continue their conversation inside the building.

Once they were inside, Chase closed the door and then offered them a seat in what could be best described as the living room. He sat in front of them and watched them expectantly. He noticed they were nervous.

"So," he started, "what do you want to tell me?" he looked at them separately. Maddie and Rhydian looked at each other. The moment lasted just one second before they turned their heads back to Chase.

"I'm the Fortune Teller," Maddie told him with a serious expression on her face. Chase shifted in his chair, leaning closer towards them. Was she bluffing? Was she telling the truth? He did not know what their intentions were, but first he needed some proof that she indeed was the Fortune Teller. He at least knew he was innocent. But did they?

"Prove it." he said. Maddie didn't hesitate.

"You're a villager. Rhydian's the Cupid." Chase didn't move. She either knew he was innocent, or it was a lucky guess. The determination he heard in her voice and the tone she used convinced him she was telling the truth. He needed to know just one more thing.

"So you made two people fall in love?" he asked Rhydian, turning his head to him. "Who were they?" he stared at Rhydian until after he had answered the mayor.

"I wasn't paying too much attention," he said. he didn't hesitate, didn't have to think about what to say. "Just a boy and a girl at work in the forest."

Finally, Chase leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Okay." It was the only sign he'd give to show them he believed them. They released the breath they've been holding, relieved Chase believed them. "Now, why did you come to me?" There must be a reason. What was the use of walking to the leader and declaring you're the Fortune Teller? No, there must be a valid reason.

"Jana, Maddie and I have started a rebellion against Thanatos." Rhydian said. Chase had the impression he wanted to add something, but Chase wouldn't let him. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't help." Chase replied immediately.

"But…"

"I can't," Chase interrupted Maddie. He looked at the two. "I'm the leader, I'm not supposed to pick a side. I'm sorry, but I can't help you." He stood up and wanted to tell them to leave – what else could he do – when Maddie spoke up again.

"What if we just tell you what we discovered every day before the voting?" she said. Chase stared at her, motioned her to keep talking. She took a breath and continued, "You won't be too involved, but you'll be the first to know when someone is a wolf. Everyone here accepts your vote more than someone else's. You could help us make a difference." Chase listened and nodded while she talked. He liked the idea. He wouldn't be too involved, but he could help to vote the wolves to death and save the innocent.

"I'll do it," he said, "But you're just giving me the names and roles, okay? I need to know if they're innocent, too." Maddie and Rhydian nodded.

"Okay. We have a deal," Rhydian said, "See you tomorrow then." Maddie and Rhydian got up and Chase led them to the door. Once he closed it again, he felt better. The images did return, but they weren't as bad as when KC left, or before she even came. The thought of being able to know more than the others gave him a satisfied feeling, like he was again smarter than anyone else. And on top of that, he would prevent the death of innocent people and help get rid of those wolves.

He felt better than this morning, and a smile appeared on his face. He'd be fine.

* * *

Once again, everyone gathered at the dinner table, after a long, hard day of work. The only difference, however, was now the table had three empty chairs, unlike the normal two.

As Alex walked to the dinner table, she bit her lip, and forced herself not to cry. She lightly touched Justin's chair, then Harper's. Oliver and Kaz gave her a sad look, before nodding. As the village's doctors, they had become close to Justin.

Alex took a deep breath, as she picked at her meal. Zeke, Justin, and Harper were gone. She had never cared much for Zeke, but she'd lost her brother. Her best friend. She felt like life was no longer worth living.

She bit her lip, harder, trying to force away painful, horrifying thoughts. Should she provoke Chase into killing her? End it, just like that? After all, she'd be with her brother, and best friend. It was actually quite the appealing idea.

Alex sighed, and brushed a strand of hair away, that stuck to her tear-stained cheeks. No. She had Mason. She knew she could never leave him, or she'd feel truly abandoned. And, of course, Max. As long as Max was alive, she had to stay. There was no question to the matter. She had to stay.

As though reading her thoughts, Mason came to sit beside her, and took her hand. "I know." He said, softly. She didn't even need to say a word, of course he knew. "I'm sorry."

All around, a somber air hung over the group. Even Jana didn't have the heart to try to fix it. Distrust ran rampant. Most were wary of Chase, for fear he'd kill them next, yet at the same time, utterly dependent of him, of a need for leadership.

Surprisingly, the one who stepped forward this time was the one who'd needed the most cheering up yesterday.

Adam stared at his plate of slightly charred beef, solid on the outside, and soggy on the inside. Then he turned his head to the half-churned butter (for that was its own job) and slightly-mashed potatoes. "What I wouldn't give," he started, "For a cheeseburger."

Everyone stared at him, in confusion, for a moment, before KC snickered. "Topped with relish, and pickles, and lettuce, and cucumbers-"

"Who puts cucumbers on a burger?!" asked Kaz, who was sitting next to KC.

KC laughed. "Me, silly!" She playfully punched Kaz in the arm. "Besides, I don't like all that meat stuff. Better to stay healthy."

"Boooooring." Sang Kaz.

And somehow, just like that, regular conversation started again. "Oh yeah?" asked Chase, "I eat high-nutritious meat topped with vegetables, and use large mushrooms as a bun."

"You poor, poor little man." Said Adam, with a grin.

Jana smiled. "He's right, I miss eating deer." Everyone looked at her, in confusion, as Maddie roughly nudged her with her shoulder. "Uh…it's a thing in England!"

Chase shrugged. "Some places eat game meat."

"That was close!" whisper-shouted Rhydian, "What were you thinking?!"

"I miss big teeth and claws." She whispered. "I miss feeling…powerful. And in control."

Maddie sighed. In this world, it was easy to forget Jana was the leader of a pack, and was not used to following strict rules.

Amidst the talking people, Kaz stood up, and headed over to where Oliver and Skylar were talking. They both looked a little…withdrawn, and were the only two who hadn't added to the strange discussion of foods they missed.

The moment Kaz sat down beside Oliver, the two suddenly stood up, pushed in their chairs, and backed up.

"Geez, guys, why be fun-wreckers?" asked Kaz, humorously. Secretly, he knew that even a moment's peace hardly lasted, Thanatos always interrupted it, or the next killing did. Even for one, short moment, he would cherish with his friends. Why did they seem so…disturbed?

"No reason…" murmured Skylar, trying to keep it casual.

"Uh, okay…" muttered Kaz, "Then why not, you know, _sit back down_?" He phrased the last part as more of an order than a suggestion.

"Give us a break, Kaz, we need to, um, discuss some things." Said Oliver.

All heads had turned to the source of the commotion, all looking curiously at the three best friends.

"Geez, Oliver, and I thought you might want to hang out with me for once, instead of your little _crush_!" snapped Kaz.

Oliver looked away, and narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "We aren't talking about that…"

Skylar stood there, feeling immensely awkward, as she backed a few paces towards the woods.

"Okay, then we should at least talk about you _blowing me off_ during one of the few times we feel a little peace!" snapped Kaz.

"Can you just chill?!" snapped Oliver, "There's a lot to be figured out, and…I-I don't want to hurt you!"

"Oliver, if there's some big secret, you can tell me!" shouted Kaz, "I'm your best friend! Remember?!"

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot!" Yelled Oliver, red in the face. "There's just…more to this then I can explain! You won't understand!"

Chase stared at him, curiously. As mayor, he was interested in exactly what Oliver was referring to.

"Oliver…" growled Skylar, warningly.

Noticing the watching eyes, Kaz pulled Oliver aside. In a moment, the dinner conversation between the onlookers went back to normal, mostly about the drama that had just went down. Chase tried to eavesdrop, but failed, wishing he had his hearing powers. How fast things could go from calm to chaotic, then back again!

"What's your problem, man?!" asked Kaz. "We've been through everything together! If I could understand you having an evil mother, I think I could understand whatever this is if you'd just _let me_."

Oliver sighed, and looked up to the sky, where he presumed Thanatos was. "There's different types of evil." Was his vague response.

"You're my best friend, why are you acting like this?!" snapped Kaz. He was seriously at the end of his rope. If Oliver and Kaz couldn't trust each other in this crazy world, then it was…game over. "Why are you keeping secrets?!"

"Because…if you knew, you'd never look at me, at us," said Oliver, gesturing to Skylar, "the same way again."

"What's the worst that could happen?" asked Kaz.

"I've got to go." Muttered Oliver, shoving past Kaz, towards Skylar.

"Wait!" yelled Kaz. "I need to know, are you choosing her, or me? Do you want to keep secrets, or…be my friend?!"

"Just leave me alone." Grunted Oliver, as he looped an arm around Skylar, and the two walked into the woods.

"Kaz…" said Jordan, softly, once she'd come over.

"No." said Kaz, "He made his choice. Clearly, I'm not important enough to know what's going on in his life."

"But this world is so confusing, and-"

"It doesn't matter." Said Kaz, "Our friendship was supposed to withstand anything."

Kaz then turned back towards the cottage, kicking a stone along with his head down.

Jordan sighed, and rolled her eyes. Sometimes boys were stubborn as mules! Well, if Kaz wasn't going to be persistent enough to get some answers, then she would.

Jordan ran to the forest's edge, and followed their tracks towards a fallen log, in the woods, where they were sitting.

Neither Skylar nor Oliver looked upset that Kaz was angry anymore, which confused Jordan. Now they just looked…unsettled.

Jordan strained to hear what they were saying, but they spoke in hushed tones, made to be kept secret.

Jordan couldn't pick up on much of the conversation, just bits and pieces. However, the bits and pieces she _did_ get shocked her to her core. She definitely heard the words 'wolf' and 'kill' somewhere in that sentence, and not right next to each other.

She stumbled back, in shock, and rustled the bush she was hiding behind accidentally. Oliver and Skylar's heads snapped up, at once, as they turned to look toward the bush. Luckily, Jordan remained concealed. The wind brought their voices to her.

"What was that?" asked Skylar.

"Probably just the wind." Said Oliver. "Don't worry about it, Skylar. If there's anything around here, we can handle it."

Jordan shuddered, wondering if she was reading too much into what Oliver had just said, or if she had uncovered a disturbing secret.

"Anyway," continued Oliver, "things are getting really serious. As the nights go on, we need a plan…"

Suddenly, Jordan didn't feel safe anymore. Something felt wrong about this. Of course, something felt wrong the moment Kaz and Oliver started arguing, or the moment they'd _entered_ this darned place, but now it felt like the air was heavy with evil and danger. Once she was out of sight, Jordan staggered back. It felt like the forest was closing in around her.

Something had to be wrong with Oliver and Skylar. That was her only logical conclusion (and she didn't want to start thinking about the _illogical_ conclusions). Something was wrong about _all of_ this, starting with the fact he'd called her 'Skylar', not 'Connie', but that was a different issue. And yet, she couldn't report them. They were two of her closest, uh, acquaintances, and she didn't want something to happen to them.

Of course, what if something happened to someone else. What about Kaz? What about her own morals?

Jordan sighed. She couldn't think straight, all this new information pouring into her head. She would need to straighten some things out, in a private place, where she'd feel safe. Right now, she only knew one thing.

Get out of the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rhydian gathered the cleaned plates of his friends, and bought them to Mason and Jana, who were washing the dishes. Adam had been kicked by a cow while killing tonight's dinner, so he got a pass for going home early after checking the wound with Oliver and Kaz, and finding that it'd quickly heal.

When Rhydian approached Jana and Mason, he shot Jana a quick, sympathetic grin, since she looked surprisingly dejected from seeing Adam hurt, not being able to be around her 'friend.'

"Hey, Rhydian." Said Mason, when Rhydian handed off some plates to him. Mason didn't know why, but he felt a strange connection to Rhydian, as thought they were similar, though he knew that was ridiculous.

"Hi, Mason." Said Rhydian, "Must be awful having to do dishes without a machine."

Mason smirked. "Hey, at least I'm not washing clothes. Washboards were meant for country singers, not for cleaning!"

Rhydian chuckled, while Jana cast him a confused look, raising an eyebrow. "What're you hanging around here for? Shouldn't you be with Maddie?"

"I agree, man." Said Mason.

"Uh…why?" asked Rhydian, genuinely confused.

Mason and Jana looked at each other, a knowing glint in their eyes. Rhydian let out a frustrated huff. "Is there something you two aren't telling me?"

"Well…" began Mason, slowing his words for special effect. "We've been trying to spend as much time as we can with the people we care about."

"I've been spending a lot of time with Adam." Said Jana, before catching herself and adding. "Since we're _friends_."

"And I took some time to walk with Alex." Murmured Mason.

"Everyone knows you fancy Maddie." Smirked Jana, "You should do something special for her, you never know when the last time you'll see her is."

Rhydian flushed red with anger and embarrassment, before taking a breath to catch his temper. "What are girls even into?"

Jana rolled her eyes. "You're quite dense." Rhydian huffed in annoyance. "You spend more time with Maddie than anyone, other than perhaps Shannon and Tom. But they're not here, and Maddie probably feels lonely."

"You know, if you feel like Maddie is lonely, _you_ could try hanging out with her instead of Adam." Snapped Rhydian.

Jana looked away, biting her lip, turning back to the dishes. "Maybe I would if I felt like I was the one she needed."

"What're you trying to suggest?" asked Rhydian.

"Nothing." Mason interrupted, before things could get out of hand. "Jana was just thinking-we were just thinking Maddie might like to spend some time with, well…you."

"Is there any interesting places you know of?" asked Jana, curiously.

"Well…there is _one_ place I noticed while collecting logs…" murmured Rhydian, "B-but I didn't even check it out." He looked away, with the same distant expression he always had.

Jana sighed, and quietly said, "Maybe it's time you checked it out."

Rhydian sighed. "Fine, but only because you two suggested it." When the conversation had finished, the dishes were done. Mason, Jana, and Rhydian were surprised, they had gotten so into the conversation the work had flown right by.

Right as Rhydian was about to leave, he saw Jana wipe her hands off and turn in a direction away from their house. "Where are you going?"

Jana paused, turned, and smiled. "I…I think I'm going to go check on Adam."

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Rhydian?" Maddie asked, in confusion, as Rhydian lead her through the forest. "You know it's getting late, the woods could be dangerous."

"We're Wolfbloods, the forest can't harm us." Said Rhydian, confidently.

"Former Wolfbloods…" murmured Maddie, under her breath, hoping Rhydian hadn't heard. He had.

"There's…well…there's a place I wanted to show you." Said Rhydian, "It's not much, but…I think it might be interesting at this time."

Maddie quirked her eyebrow. Rhydian had never really been one for scenery, so she wondered why he seemed to be trying to impress her. It was rather strange, actually, that his idea of impressing her was leading her through the woods at night with a stoic expression, while most boys would've just picked some flowers from the woods. (Not that she was critiquing other boys, but she'd seen Jana and Adam, and had learned Adam was a fairly simple person who wanted to be a florist. Ironic for a bionic, huh?)

"What's this really about, Rhydian?" asked Maddie.

"Well, I'll explain when we get there." Grumbled Rhydian. He wasn't one for pouring his heart out, even if Maddie was always there to listen. Now he had put himself in a ridiculous position all because of a guy he hardly knew and a seemingly lovesick teenage girl.

"Okay…" murmured Maddie. Sometimes it was hard to deal with Rhydian's attitude, but it was a trait that was a part of him, and something about it always amused her.

"Well, we're here." Rhydian said, after a while longer of walking.

"A…rock?" asked Maddie, in confusion.

"Well, climb up onto the rock," said Rhydian, "There's an excellent view. I'll help you up."

"Oh…thanks," said Maddie, as Rhydian tightened a hand around her ankle, and helped push her up. Maddie awkwardly arranged her dress as Rhydian climbed up beside her, flushing red.

"I can't see a thing," muttered Maddie, gazing at what appeared to be a field. Why was that so interesting?

"Just wait…" murmured Rhydian. Since there was no cell-phones, there was really no way to tell when the sun would set. They would just need to wait, and that would probably be a good time to explain himself to Maddie.

"Um…Maddie…" started Rhydian.

"Yes, Rhydian?" inquired Maddie.

"I wanted to bring you here because…I care about you…very much." Rhydian spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked Maddie.

"What I mean is…" and suddenly, the words just flowed. "This realm seems to get more dangerous every day. The tensions are rising, and people are more eager to kill, to stop the werewolves. With our background, someone might suspect us, if they hear us talking. This means we might need to be more careful when talking to each other, and that'll be very hard. I've always been able to be open and honest to you, Maddie."

"W-wow, Rhydian." Said Maddie, quietly, trying to process all the information she'd been given.

"Maddie," started Rhydian, "We don't know what day will be our last. As the Cupid, I can confidently say I didn't shoot you. I could _never_ mess with your head, even if I wanted to for…my own benefits."

"Your own…what?" asked Maddie, "Does this mean…?"

"I like you, Maddie." Said Rhydian, "It's hard to say, but it's true. I didn't want to fall in love in this crazy realm, but the truth is these aren't new feelings. I can't stand the thought of us having short lives, and as long as we're alive, I want to get this off my chest."

"Rhydian, this is unbelievable." Maddie said, softly. Rhydian's eyes widened, feeling, for the first time in his life, genuine fear. "The good thing is…I feel the same way."

Rhydian smiled. "You do?"

"I think I always have."

Rhydian took her hand, and smiled. "We'll still be together, no matter what, though." Maddie added, as though to calm his nerves.

Keeping the smile, Rhydian slowly shook his head. "No…no. I don't know how death works in this game world, but I _do_ know Thanatos doesn't want us to be happy."

"I'm glad being with me makes you happy," said Maddie.

"It does," said Rhydian, "And I'm glad the sun's about to set, because it really adds to the moment."

"What?" asked Maddie, right as the sun began to lower.

At the moment when the sun first appeared to touch the ground, every dewy blade of grass seemed to come to light with the sun's rays dancing across the gleaming surface. On cue, hundreds of fireflies rose up out of the grass, shining their lights in the golden-rose sky.

Maddie gasped. "Rhydian, it's…it's beautiful!"

"And we're the only two who know about it," said Rhydian, joyfully.

Maddie threw her arms around Rhydian, as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, and the only light to see by were the fireflies. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No, thank _you_ ," said Rhydian, "Now let's go home. It's already dark enough that something could happen."

"Yeah, right." Smirked Maddie, "If you're thinking something supernatural, I doubt anyone-or anything-comes out the moment the sun sets. If anything, we might meet an angry squirrel. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

During today's funeral, people were wondering why Rhydian and Maddie were absent. They realized they must have a good reason not to be here, so they let it slide, leaving more time to mourn the three deaths. The burial was spent in silence, which was only be broken by those who were digging the holes for Justin, Harper and Alan.

It took longer than usual because three bodies had to be buried. The night was already falling when the last dirt fell onto the newly formed graves. Some already left, others stayed. Oliver, Kaz and Skylar didn't stay too long at Alan's grave. Mason, Max and Alex did stay with Justin and Harper's grave for a while.

When they all had said their goodbyes, the Russo siblings and Mason went back home, Mason comforting Alex. Once they had reached their home, they saw Chase was standing there. He had been waiting for them to come home.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking immediately at Alex. He figured she'd be most devastated, having lost her brother and best friend. "For what happened this morning. I didn't want to…" he sighed, "Thanatos made me angry. Because of him, I killed her and I am so sorry I let him manipulate me. I hope you'll forgive me." Alex didn't answer, but just stared at him. Because she didn't respond immediately, Chase decided to go home himself – it was getting rather dark – and Mason, Max and Alex went inside their own house.

Now she was calmer and now she heard his side of the story, Alex understood the situation better. She still was mad at him, but at least there was a small chance she would forgive him for what he did. At least the tension between them loosened up a bit.

Not much later, the darkness was omnipresent and the fourth night of this nightmare began.


	10. Night Four

**Okay, people, we're back! Sorry it's been a while, I guess you've gotten used to that. XD! Well, lots more exciting stuff will be happening, even if the chapter's a LITTLE shorter. Well, I'm sure you want to read, so here's the review responses:**

 **Cap. Kayla: That's fine, we understand! Yeah, it's a little strange, but so is most else in the game world! XD! Wow, you're committed to this story! To answer your questions: Oliver has an idea who Thanatos is, but without resources he can't properly figure out much about Thanatos. We did a couple-y scene for every couple, so we figured we'd do a Maddie/Rhydian scene and chose then to do it. Yes, the angel can protect a wolf. Those are very big possibilities, you'll just have to see if you're right! That's very true, everyone left is considered important, but hey, that'll make the story more interesting! XD! He is, and if you want the answers to those questions, review chapter one, and we'll explain more as the story goes on. You'll know soon, don't worry! Thanks for the review!**

 **Jaleftwich: Thanks! Yeah, it's really fun to work together! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: XD! It sure was, lots of ideas! They have, but unfortunately the nightmare is just beginning. Yup, that about caps off everything! XD! You recounted the information well. XD! Maddian forever! I'm glad this story is one of your favorites, we'll certainly try to make it great! Thanks for the review!**

 **Spikechase: What's confusing about it? Maybe I could explain.**

 **RR4LIFE: XD! I don't know much about demigods, Writer207's the one who suggested 'Thanatos' as his name. But yes, I suppose that would explain a lot. You'll see why soon…Hmm…I think about 11 or 12 chapters are left, I don't have an exact number. It depends on the inspiration, I guess!**

 **I'm glad you guys are all enjoying the story, regardless of the deaths! XD! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

Again, the guardian angel was the first to wake up. She already had a person in mind she wanted to protect. It didn't take too long before she had reached the spot where he slept. His breath was regular, soft, peaceful. The guardian angel prepared herself to protect him and was about to do it.

She hesitated.

The guardian angel took a step back. Something stopped her from doing what she was supposed to do. She turned her back to the boy and tried to figure out why she doubted. She knew one thing for sure: it wasn't Thanatos who did this to her. She would know if Thanatos messed with her, right?

No, it wasn't Thanatos. But it was something he did indirectly. She realised she was doubting because she had seen the black wolf transform into Alan. True, none of the teenagers in that world were ever close to that boy, but it made the threat a lot more realistic. Everyone may have finally come to the realisation the threat was from within. _Anyone_ could be a wolf.

She turned back to the boy. Wolf or no wolf, he still was a friend. And friends, whatever this twisted world has done to them, were still friends and worth protecting.

She raised her hands and started chanting. When she was finished, she saw the white force field shine before it faded away. He was safe. She couldn't be bothered by the fact that she may be protecting a wolf - for all she knew, he could be the next victim and she just saved his life.

* * *

When the Guardian Angel fell asleep again, it was time for the Fortune Teller to wake up and do her job.

Maddie sat up in her bed and waited for Rhydian and Jana to come again. Rhydian would wake her up and then they would come here. The few moments she had before they entered, Maddie wondered about two things: whose role would she ask about tonight, and why did Thanatos allow Rhydian and Jana to wake up and witness this event every night?

She didn't have a lot of time to think about both of them as Rhydian and Jana soon entered her bedroom. Maddie decided to keep her worries about Thanatos for herself for now.

"So, who will it be tonight?" She asked them, revealing she had no idea who they would get to know better this night. Rhydian and Jana looked at each other and then back at Maddie.

"Maybe KC," Rhydian suggested, "She spent a lot of time with Chase today." Maddie nodded.

"Good idea." That way, they were able to figure out whether they (and Chase) should trust her or not. Maddie closed her eyes and then asked Thanatos what KC was.

The one minute was the most boring part. Jana and Rhydian watched her while she held her eyes closed. All she could do was speculate about what she could be. There were only two options, really, but having to wait one minute for an answer made her nervous for the outcome. What if she really was a wolf?

Then, the waiting was over. Maddie squinted her eyes when Thanatos gave her the answer she was hoping for. She noticed Rhydian and Jana were looking at her expectantly when she opened her eyes.

"KC is a villager," Maddie and with a smile and Rhydian and Jana looked like they too were relieved KC was innocent in this world.

"I'll tell Chase tomorrow," Jana offered and Maddie and Rhydian agreed with that plan. They wished each other a good and safe night before returning to their own beds, hoping to see each other again that morning.

* * *

Right on cue, three teens slipped out of their homes, as they'd been accustomed to doing every night. The transformation was no longer painful for them, because they'd learned not to resist. Red and Brown shed their humans skin for a fur coat, and gave up square teeth for sharp fangs as they were used to, but it was notable that Grey seemed to not just go willingly – now she went gleefully, as though she'd become excited by the thought of roaming the town as a bloodthirsty canine.

"So, who's it going to be today?" asked Brown, awaiting orders from his matriarch.

"I've had my eye on Chase," growled Red. He'd killed his brother, and seemed to no longer feel a reason for sorrow or pity. "He's the leader, he shouldn't get too close. Besides, without him the villagers will go wild, it'll be easy to take 'em down."

"Quiet, you idiot!" snapped Grey. "You know we only get one person a day, two at most," she shot Red a pointed look, as though she didn't feel a whiff of regret for bringing up Red's most tragic moment, blaming him even. Anything to put him in his place. "If wolves got choices, _I'd_ be making them! And we all know that isn't how this works, Thanatos wakes up who he sees fit-to die, anyway."

Thanatos smirked from where he hid from the wolves. The longer they stayed here, the longer he manipulated them, the wilder they got. He was especially impressed with Grey, she was coming along nicely. Because of this pride, Thanatos decided to give Grey her own… _special_ instructions.

Grey heard a voice and whipped her head around, wondering where it came from. "Did you guys hear that?" What was she saying, they must have! With their sensitive wolf hearing, they should've been able to pick up on the noise.

Red and Brown shook their heads. "No, why? Where did you hear it?" Red cocked his ear to the wind. He was higher ranking than Brown, and wanted to prove his worth to his leader.

"There it is again!" barked Grey, whipping around.

 _Quiet, dear._

Grey quickly realized the voice was in her head. The voice was sickeningly sweet, which was strange for him, but coated with malice. " _Thanatos_ ," she growled quietly, so as not to let Brown and Red hear her, and think she's possibly crazy.

 _What a clever girl._

Grey rolled her eyes, practically imagining Thanatos's smirk, but Thanatos was still amused. Grey didn't seem nearly as angry at him as everyone else, as she had been before, more along the lines of annoyed he was intruding in her brain. Oh well, she'd welcome him soon. After all, she seemed more than willing to receive and execute his orders, a prime specimen from his plan.

 _When was the last time you saw Rhydian and Maddie?_

"Huh?" wondered Grey.

 _ANSWER ME!_

"Um…I'm not sure. Maybe around dinner time, why? I mean, I saw Rhydian talking to Jana and Mason," murmured Grey, curiously. What _had_ they been doing?

 _Exactly. They were out for some little 'night romance', missed the funeral, and went home late. **After** sunset. This disregard to my rules, no matter how small, must be corrected. I've established my dominance, I don't want even the slightest resistance! Don't you agree?_

"O-of course!" Grey was afraid of what would happen should she say 'no' or 'dominance is for wolves. People should be free'.

 _Great, now I have some orders for you. **We** must punish them._

Grey shrugged. Well, _that_ was some news. "Okay, which one of them do you want us to kill?"

 _Not one of them. You have much to learn, my dear Grey. When getting revenge, it's always much worse to know your actions result in an **innocent's** pain._

Grey shuddered, wondering what he meant by 'much to learn'. However, she was quickly snapped out of her reverie, which seemed to have lasted an hour though only lasting four minutes, by Red nudging her with his muzzle. "You okay? You looked kind of lost."

"Well, who isn't here?" muttered Grey. "Okay, well, I just had a little "chat" with Thanatos, he's going to have us kill someone close to Maddie and Rhydian. He's upset they showed up late."

"They only came back a little past sunset," woofed Brown, shuffling his paws anxiously. "The rules aren't _that_ strict, are they?"

Grey sighed and placed a paw on Brown's head, both a sign of comfort and dominance. "Don't worry, Brown, I won't let you get into trouble."

"So, who is this person?" asked Red, shoving Brown aside with a growl.

"I'm not sure, but I have a hunch," said Grey.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" asked Brown.

"I'm thinking…" murmured Grey. "Okay, Thanatos usually releases the victims around the village square, let's wait there to see if my hunch is correct."

Red and Brown nodded obediently and spun on their paws, running to the village square. Grey sighed and followed swiftly, hoping this wouldn't eat at her conscience one day.

When the group reached the village square, Grey ushered the boys under a bush were they waited, sneaking glimpses through the brambles of their future victim. Right on cue, shuffling was heard around a corner and Grey perked up her ears, straining to hear them.

"Why am I up?" Grey heard the person-a girl-mumble.

"Be quiet," whispered Grey. "Brown, sneak around the house and take her from behind. Red and I will hide in these bushes and take her from the front."

"Or…" began Red. "We could just…you know… _attack her_ head on. Cut out the middle man!"

Grey smacked him with her paw. "I know, but the routine gets boring. I want to shake it up a bit!"

"Oh…" murmured Brown. "Wait, _killing_ is boring to you?!"

Grey shook off the words with a haunted feeling, before snapping. "Just go behind the house!"

Brown yelped and took off while Red and Grey moved to bushes parallel to each other. The girl edged closer, taking slow steps out of fear. When Grey gave a signal, a wag of her tail, Brown shot out from behind the house. The girl took off running, and Brown was surprised. She sure was fast!

Luckily for them, the girl ran in the direction of the bushes Grey and Red were hiding behind. The wolves darted out of the bushes, sprang into the air, and landed claws first on her stomach. She screamed, but Thanatos dulled the noise, as usual.

In seconds, Grey, Red, and Brown had taken on the wolfish ways they acquired from Thanatos. Brown started biting the girl's arm, Red her legs, and Grey, doing the most brutal job of all, clawed open her stomach. Brown stopped her before she could take anything out, though.

In seconds, the wolves had finished the deed. They stood there, panting, staring at the bloody corpse before them. Grey lapped the blood off her teeth, studying the victim's face…or what was left of it. She'd never actually gotten a good look at her prey, and now it was too late to tell. All she knew was the girl's hair was as red as the blood pooling around her.


	11. Day Four

**Hey guys! It's been two months again... I guess that's our update rate now. Anyway, welcome to day four, another emotional day for all the survivors. As in, very emotional. You'll get it once you've read the chapter. But before we go there, here are the replies to your reviews:**

 _Cap. Kayla:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Wow, you must have put a lot of effort in those theories. From that point of view, everything you've mentioned works. After today's chapter, I'm certain you'll have to rethink some of them and it might be easier to figure it out. It's amazing!_

 _RR4LIFE:_ _It's just an approach - for all we know, there could be more (or less) chapters. This chapter will be a little longer (+6000 words). Thanks for reviewing!_

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, it was Jana, unfortunately. And the wolves are going to be worse with each new night. You will learn who Grey is in due time. Here's the update!_

 _jaleftwich:_ _Yes, Jana's dead. Here's a short recap: Maddie's the fortune teller, Rhydian's cupid, Justin's the witch, Alan and Max are wolves, Chase and KC are villagers. We don't know about the others. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Guest:_ _Thanks for reviewing! If Maddie would ask Thanatos about one of the lovers, he wouldn't reveal they are the couple. Only the couple knows until one of them dies (because if one dies, the other one dies as well). In that case, everyone knows._

 _BeautifulSupernova:_ _Yes, this is really brutal. Thanatos is... well, he's the villain. What else can be said about them? I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

The sun rose again the next morning. KC was up early today – she didn't get a lot of sleep this night – and decided she might as well see where the wolves had attacked their next victim. Fortunately, she didn't have to look very far to find the victim.

KC placed her hand in front of her mouth and stopped in her tracks when she saw the victim, laying near some bushes. Whoever was attacked last night, it was impossible to tell now. Every inch of the body was covered in blood, every body part ripped to pieces, the face unrecognizable. The only thing that could give a clue to who this person was, was the length of the hair.

She stood there for a while, unable to say or do anything at all. She's seen a lot during her career, but nothing as horrifying as This. the wolves had become more horrible than they were, if they started to go for the face as well. Nothing had prepared her for this.

KC only started moving when the others came out of their houses and started to look around as well. before she even realized it, every survivor had come to this place, making it easier to identify the victim. The girl who didn't come, had been attacked.

Maddie and Rhydian were the last two arriving on the scene. The way they reacted to the body was more than enough to know they lost their friend that night. Maddie hugged Rhydian, who hugged her back, not taking his eyes off of Jana's body. Adam knelt next to the body, too shocked to cry any tears. The others just mourned over another pointless death.

* * *

The time had come that everyone always dreaded: the morning killing. Even as it had become a more regular part of their lives, they still couldn't get over the thought that Chase, a hero, a good man, would have to kill another peer, someone that could be just like him. A family member, even, if it came to that.

Everyone stood in a circle around Chase, wondering who would get killed, praying it wouldn't be themselves, questioning who was a werewolf. No one, however, could make a move, not even Chase. Every time he thought to suggest a name, his eyes wandered back to Maddie and Rhydian's horror at finding their friend dead; the somber expression of his older brother as he brushed the bangs off what was left of Jana's blood-stained forehead. He could never get the words out.

Despite the nerves of everyone, Chase could tell that everyone was getting fed up, not just with how long this was taking, but fed up with the whole entire situation. Someone would need to be suggested, and soon.

Maddie and Rhydian scanned the crowd, wondering who the werewolf was. They wanted to grieve for their friend-they probably would once they were all alone-but for now they needed to stay strong, or else they might become as wild as the wolves they'd once been.

As the fortune teller, Maddie wondered if she might be able to have a better sense of who the wolf was. However, she quickly realized this wasn't the case when she looked at the crowd; all she saw were her friends, not suspects, people she'd never want to see dead. It was hard to see the good in others when some of them might be looking at you as their next dinner…

Alex tapped her foot, slightly annoyed, slightly anxious, as she waited for someone to be called. Alex tried to think practically, the way Justin would, to help ease the guilt at wanting to hurry up with a death. There were chores to be done, jobs that would ultimately benefit the society. Standing around here wasting time wouldn't help anything…but then again, neither would a missing worker.

Alex bit her lip in frustration, eventually locking eyes with Chase. If he was going to be a sap and not call on someone, she would! She just couldn't make a mistake about this…

Alex stepped forward, narrowing her eyes at Chase. _This doesn't change a thing between us._ "If Chase can't make up his mind, I will! I think… _Oliver_ is a werewolf!"

Everyone's eyes widened, and before even Oliver himself could jump to his defense, Kaz stood up. "No way! Oliver is _not_ a werewolf!"

Oliver turned to Kaz in surprise. Kaz had been so angry with him yesterday, even when he went to bed Kaz just slammed the door without saying a word. Kaz returned Oliver's gaze, sadly. No matter how angry he was, he wouldn't let his best friend go down without a fight.

"Oh yeah?" asked Alex. "You saw him for yourself last night, he and Connie were going to go off in the forest. No one just goes into the forest at night!" Alex fixed a hard glare on Rhydian and Maddie, as if she was saying, _Watch your backs_. Maddie shivered, knowing Alex had a lot of push with Chase, if she really thought her and Rhydian could be suspects, things would only get worse. Hopefully they could persuade Chase not to listen…

"That was-that was-" stuttered Kaz, trying to think of a good argument.

"Jordan was there!" Alex interrupted. "Jordan, what did you see? Use _full_ detail."

"Well…" began Jordan. "I was walking in the woods and saw Oliver and...Connie. They were talking really seriously, and it felt…strange." Alex gestured, as though to say ' _there's your proof!'_ so Jordan quickly added. "But that could mean anything!"

Jordan hoped her last statement could convey that Skylar or Oliver could be another position, fortune teller, guardian angel, cupid, whatever, but her words weren't strong enough.

Without any other option, as everyone started to nod and murmur, 'makes sense' and 'I guess that's true…', Kaz went to his last option. "Okay, if you think Oliver's a werewolf, I think _you_ are!" Kaz gestured to the crowd. "Alex has been accused multiple times, have you all ignored it!? I think we know who our true werewolf is."

Alex shook her head, an angry look in her eye. "You're only saying that because you're angry, just like everyone else who's accused me! Look, someone needs to make the hard decisions, and I'm trying to help!"

"By killing my friend?!" roared Kaz.

Chase sighed. "We need to vote. Who thinks Alex is the killer, and who thinks Oliver is?"

Immediately, Max and Mason backed up Alex. Of course, Kaz, Skylar, and Jordan backed up Oliver.

Leo looked from group to group, before carefully deciding to back up Alex. Why he chose to back her up, he didn't explain. He just gave Oliver a sad look, and a respectful nod.

KC gave Kaz a long look, then turned to Chase, and gave him a confused stare. She felt like since Leo was on Alex's side, Chase would side with her, too. KC didn't want to give Chase any problems, but…she just couldn't leave Kaz like this. She whispered, 'sorry', and Chase responded with a reassuring smile and a nod. He understood, and was okay. KC took a deep breath of relief, and stepped to Kaz's side.

Rhydian and Maddie exchanged a look, and took a deep breath. They would need to keep Alex and her searching eyes at bay, and the best way to do that would be to side with her. Slowly, they stepped over to her side, and Alex crossed her arms, a smile of satisfaction on her face. Oliver didn't know how she could look so confident that she wouldn't be dying today.

With only two voters left, all eyes were on Adam and Chase. Chase stepped back, he was planning on voting last, and left all eyes on poor, heartbroken Adam. Adam looked at each group, though mostly for formality. His mind had already been made up. Adam took a step towards Alex.

"Adam!" shouted Kaz. "Please."

"Sorry," said Adam, coldly. "Some are just…more _trustworthy_ than others." Oliver's mouth opened, then shut. Was that it? After finding out Alan was a wolf, did he suddenly not trust _any of them_?!

"Adam," said Oliver. "Alan's dead. We're not all wolves! And whoever caused Jana's death, it _couldn't_ have been Alan's fault! It's not possible, and you know it!"

Adam shot Oliver an angry look, and stepped to Alex's side.

Chase gave Oliver a sad look. Even he had never seen Adam so serious. With both his brothers on Alex's side, the choice was clear. Which meant…seven to four, Oliver was no more.

"No!" shouted Kaz. "Recount!"

"Do you even know what that means?" asked Leo.

"I don't care!" snarled Kaz. "Just don't kill my friend! Take me instead!"

"No!" shouted Oliver. Everyone looked at him, and he took a shaky breath. "Everyone's voted, Kaz, and I won't let you go down for me. I-I'll go…"

"No…" whispered Kaz.

It was too late. Oliver had already turned to Jordan, and gave her a hug-goodbye. He then turned to KC, and mouthed, 'take care of him'. KC nodded, wiping her eyes.

Suddenly, Skylar threw her arms around Oliver, tears freely trickling down her cheeks. The sight made Oliver want to wipe his own eyes, resisting the tears of sadness and fear. "It's alright," he whispered. "We're going to be fine."

 _'We',_ thought Kaz. _What does he mean by 'we'?!_ He's _the one who's going to die!_

"Are you ready?" asked Chase, without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Just a second," said Oliver.

Oliver immediately pulled his three friends into a group hug. "No matter what happens, we're all going to be okay. Stay strong."

"We'll be together soon," whispered Skylar.

"Don't say that!" gasped Jordan.

"But it's true," Kaz said, sadly. "No one's gonna survive."

 _If you only knew_ … thought Skylar.

Oliver turned to face Chase. "Okay, I'm ready."

Chase nodded. "Maybe it'd be best if you…closed your eyes."

Oliver shook his head, and turned to his friends. They were what he wanted to see before death, so at least he could die with one positive thought.

With Oliver's back turned, Chase took in a deep breath, holding the knife up with a trembling hand. KC held Kaz's wrist, keeping him from moving to hinder Chase. Skylar cried into Jordan's shoulder, and Jordan stared, transfixed on the blade.

With one final breath of air, Chase brought the knife down on Oliver's back. He wanted the death to be quick and painless, and he had learned the best ways to achieve this over the course of the few days he'd spent here.

Tears burst from Kaz's eyes as Oliver crumpled to the ground. "I didn't even get to say 'I'm sorry'…"

Kaz fell to the ground, and Jordan moved to put a sympathetic hand on Kaz's shoulder. Kaz buried his face in his hands and cried and cried.

Jordan frowned, she could feel the crushing weight of Oliver's death, but not in the way Kaz could. The two had been best friends for as long as anyone could imagine, and for Oliver to have died under these circumstances, not even living a full life, was horrifying.

Jordan looked up to see how Skylar was doing, and was surprised to see her leaning over Oliver's body, freely weeping. "No…NO!"

Then, everything seemed to happen at once.

Skylar suddenly collapsed over Oliver's body, her breaths becoming shorter and shorter.

"Chase!" screamed Jordan, as Chase knelt down beside Skylar, who looked suddenly bedraggled and almost lifeless.

"Skylar!" shouted Kaz, running over. "Get up! GET UP!" He shook her arm, but there was no response. "Oh no…oh no…"

"I know this is awful, but you have to get up!" cried Jordan.

KC knelt down, prepared to pull Kaz back, but was surprised when he wacked her hand away, hard. "I'm not leaving my friends!"

"What's happening?" KC asked Chase.

"I think…" began Chase, realization dawning on him. "The Cupid…"

"What?!" screamed Kaz.

Jordan pressed a hand to Skylar's heart, then her wrist, but there was no response. "She's…she's…"

"Dead," finished a voice.

Everyone looked up to see Thanatos hovering above the crowd, looking far too pleased with the tragic situation. "Chase has killed Oliver, who was a villager…" Chase hung his head in shame. Another wasted death… "In turn, he is also the result of Skylar's death." Thanatos chose to blame Chase as a way to start uproar. He could already see the fire in Kaz's eyes, as sorrow turned to hatred. "The Cupid had shot Skylar and Oliver. Two pieced of the same puzzle, one goes, the other follows. Skylar was the Guardian Angel."

Chase smacked his forehead, now wanting to cry, himself. Jordan must've gotten the weird feeling in the woods because both Skylar and Oliver were enchanted by Thanatos, connected, but not in the way of the werewolves. In other words, not just had he killed an innocent, he had also killed a protector, one who could _save_ others' lives.

In their crazy world, good feelings of love and friendship should've been cherished, and Chase had just destroyed both.

* * *

"You… you… murderer!" shouted Kaz, pointing an accusing finger at Chase.

"I-I didn't know!" stuttered Chase, unsure of what else to say.

"'You didn't know'?" Kaz mocked, venom in his voice. "I _told_ you he was innocent! I bet you're working for Thanatos yourself!"

"Kaz, calm down," whispered Jordan. "Don't go throwing accusations around." Jordan looked around nervously, she was worried someone would mistake Kaz's unchecked rage for wolfish savagery. But then again…how could Jordan be completely sure of Kaz's innocence herself?

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Kaz lunged at Chase, fingers groping like claws for Chase's neck. KC reacted quickly, wrapping her arms around Kaz's waste and tackling him to the ground.

Kaz shoved her aside running back in Chase's direction. KC was shocked, it took a lot to shove her off, but in his fit of rage it seemed that Kaz had untapped strength.

Right when Kaz was about to pounce on Chase, Jordan threw herself between Chase and Kaz, creating a barrier. "Kaz! Stop!" screamed Jordan.

Kaz surveyed the scene, his first thought to shove Jordan aside as well. He quickly reconsidered: Gus, Oliver, and Skylar were dead. Did he really want to risk hurting Jordan, too?

Jordan could feel the sweat dripping down her neck. The savage look in Kaz's eyes was one she had never seen in him before, and one she never wanted to see again. "Kaz, please," she whispered. "It's just us now. We'll be okay, I promise. Just…please. Calm down."

Kaz gave Jordan a reluctant look, but nodded. Jordan had never been the peacemaker, but if she assumed that role it certainly meant this was important to her. "B-but…he killed Oliver and Connie. He deserves to-to-"

"What, die?" asked Jordan, a look of disbelief shining through her tears. "Kaz, this isn't you! What's happened to you?"

"I need them…" he whispered, turning away from the shocked crowd.

"But what will killing do for you?" asked Jordan, calmly. "Will it make you feel better about yourself? Will it help this situation in any way?" Kaz opened his mouth to speak, but Jordan interrupted him. "No, it won't. You know that."

Kaz took a deep breath, and turned to Chase. "This isn't over."

Then, Kaz turned and raced off, heading who-knows-where. Jordan shot KC a look, and KC gestured for Jordan to follow him. Jordan took off, while KC stayed to take care of Kaz's dead friends.

* * *

KC knelt down beside the bodies, studying them with a look of sadness in her eyes. Some of the others had already left, but some had stayed to see what she was up to, most specifically Chase, Rhydian, and Maddie.

Oliver had fell on his side, his leg splaying out awkwardly. Skylar had crumpled over Oliver in a very strange position as if she'd been folded.

KC didn't know why, perhaps it was because they were friends of Kaz's, perhaps it was because they were-or had been-lovers, but KC felt inclined to fix them.

Chase, Rhydian, and Maddie watched her intently as she laid Oliver flat on his back, with one arm out. She then straightened out Skylar and leaned her on the crook of Oliver's arm. She wiped the blood off Skylar's face from where she'd fallen over the knife wound with her bandana, and then placed the bandana over Oliver's knife wound to somewhat cover it. KC shot an annoyed look at Chase, ' _was it really necessary for the knife to go so deep?!'_ then stepped back to survey her work. Their eyes were closed, a nice alternative from the people who died with their eyes staring into space. From certain angles, it almost looked like they were sleeping. But everyone knew that wasn't the case.

With her work done, she wiped her hands on her apron and took off after Jordan, casting a glance over her shoulder to see Rhydian and Chase throw a tarp over the bodies. She pushed herself to run as fast as she could, tears blurring her vision. Kaz would need her more than ever now…

* * *

"Kaz! KAZ!" screamed Jordan, as she surveyed the woods for Kaz. She had seen Kaz take off in a random direction, and she had tried to follow his footsteps. From what she'd seen, even _he_ didn't know where he was going.

She paused and listened, she could barely make out a noise which she intended to follow: The sound of someone weeping, so as not to be heard.

She slowly padded forwards, looking through the underbrush for the source of the noise. Finally, she came across Kaz sitting on a tree stump, face buried in his hands.

"Kaz?" she whispered, and Kaz turned towards her. He wiped his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why Jordan, why?" asked Kaz.

"Why what?" asked Jordan, but she already knew.

"Why wouldn't you let me make him pay?"

"Because," whispered Jordan. "It's not his fault. Chase doesn't get to choose who to kill, the villagers do." Jordan paused before adding. "If anything, you should be grateful a smart guy like Chase is doing the killing, and not some idiot who would stab in all the wrong places."

"I guess you're right…" murmured Kaz. "But it still hurts."

"I know," whispered Jordan. She came down to sit beside Kaz, and wrapped an arm around him. True, she was still slightly afraid, the look in Kaz's eyes had reminded her of the look supervillains get before becoming villains in traditional comic books. But this was Kaz, she knew him through and through…right?

"Are you okay?" came a voice from behind them. Jordan turned to see it was KC. Jordan was surprised, KC had tracked them twice as fast as Jordan had.

"No," said Kaz. He paused for a long time. "Sorry I pushed you."

KC gave a sad smile. "That's okay, I've been through worse."

Kaz turned to Jordan and gave her a long look. "What's going to happen to me without them?"

Jordan squeezed his shoulder. "You have me," she said. "And KC. We'll make sure you're okay."

"That was what Oliver wanted," muttered Kaz.

Jordan smiled. "Oliver's lucky he died with good…friends to carry out his wishes."

* * *

Once Rhydian and Chase had put the tarp over the bodies, Maddie joined the two. Chase didn't immediately walk away but looked at her. "What did you discover last night?"

"KC is safe," Maddie told him, "she's an innocent villager." Chase nodded in response. Now he knew he could truly trust KC, it would be easier for him to work together with her. Before Maddie and Rhydian could walk away, he started to talk.

"About the rebellion," he began, and Maddie and Rhydian looked at one another and then back to Chase, who seemed worried, "Whatever you and Jana were doing against Thanatos, you'd better stop doing it."

Maddie's mouth fell open and Rhydian was equally surprised. Chase nodded seriously. "What?" Rhydian reacted, "Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Don't you want to stop Thanatos?" Maddie then added

"I do, but…" Chase sighed, "Yesterday, you asked me to join. You also didn't attend the funeral that evening. Last night, Jana died. That can't be a coincidence." Maddie and Rhydian had to agree with Chase. What if Thanatos just punished them for something they had done? Maybe because they weren't at the funeral, or for planning the rebellion, but it could also be a completely different reason.

Chase continued: "I believe he's onto you. Stay alive and stop it. Someone already had to pay the price. We'll find another way, but not like this."

"Okay." Rhydian then said. he and Maddie would have to revise their plans and maybe abandon them when someone else close to them, or one of them, dies. But that wasn't the last Chase wanted to tell them.

"I'm worried about Kaz," he said, "If I didn't know any better… but we don't know better. Maybe you should ask him what Kaz is." Maddie nodded. She had no idea what else could happen today and whose role she wanted to know by the end of the day, but there was a big chance it might be Kaz.

Then, they went their separate ways, Chase going back to his temporary home and Maddie and Rhydian somewhere else.

* * *

After the voting procedure of the day, Leo went back to the livestock. He never thought it would be easy taking care of the animals. The work became harder knowing each day, some of these innocent animals may have to die to provide enough food for everyone. Sure, with every day less animals had to be killed, but that wasn't the point. It wasn't just about milking cows and gathering the eggs the chickens had laid.

Every time Leo had to kill one of the animals for food, he saw their faces. Gus, Zeke, Justin, Harper and the others. Bree. And now he had to add Jana, Oliver and Connie to that list. It made him feel bad about doing this job, killing animals for food as the werewolves slaughtered his friends and family.

Instead of grabbing any of the knives reserved for killing livestock, he took the basket to gather the eggs. He entered the henhouse and already knew, by the number of hens sitting on the nests, he would not exit the henhouse without at least ten eggs. Soon, the basket was filled and all eggs were gathered.

Once he exited the henhouse, he saw Max, Alex and Mason walk towards him. Alex and Mason walked hand in hand, probably happy they survived the night and the morning killing. Max seemed to be a little annoyed, which Leo could see by the way he'd thrown his arms in the air.

"Leo!" Max said, "It's my job to gather the eggs. And you were supposed to wait for us!"

"One, we never agreed to wait until everyone's present," Leo began, "Two, the sooner we start, the sooner we're finished. Three, your job isn't just to gather eggs, but do other things, too. Four, it keeps me busy." When he said that last point, their faces came to mind again. Jana, Oliver, Connie.

"You still should've waited," Max then said and Leo sighed. He gave Max the basket.

"Maybe I forgot some eggs in there. Can you check that for me?" he asked. Max nodded and accepted the basket, walking into the henhouse. With Max inside, Leo could focus on Alex and Mason.

"So, what brings you two here?" he asked them.

"We thought we'd help you today," Mason said. Leo nodded – they could always use some help. Usually, it was just him and Max. Alex helped sometimes, too, but not as frequently. They remembered Alan giving it a try, too, but from day one he decided he wasn't "fit to do this kind of work". He tried it for less than five minutes, but that was enough to know the kid was hopeless and couldn't do any of the other jobs, too.

Leo nodded. "We can use some help," he said, pointing at the livestock, "If you guys could make sure we have some meat to eat today, that'd be great." Alex and Mason nodded and got to work immediately. Leo hoped they knew what they were doing.

"We've got all eggs," Max said from behind Leo. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can milk the cows," Leo suggested, "I haven't done that yet." Max nodded. Before he was even close to the cows, Leo stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere near the ox, okay?" he said, looking at the youngest Russo. That was the main reason why he hadn't milked the cows yet – maybe another run-in with the ox would be fatal for him.

"Fine," Max said, "I'm not going near it… today," he added with a suggestive smile before he and Leo walked to the cows with the right equipment. They picked one who was eating and who was, according to Leo, the 'least dangerous one of them all'. They placed the stool next to the cow and the bucket under its udder.

"Remember to do it gently. We don't wanna hurt her," Leo said, but to no avail. Max hadn't heard it and grabbed the udders. Nothing came out of it. Leo didn't know what Max thought would happen, but he did know the kid needed some help.

"Now drag your hands down slowly. The milk should come down with that movement." Max obeyed him, even if he was a little too brusque with the movements. The milk he managed to get out of the udders splattered everywhere except inside the bucket, more specifically hitting Max's pants in the process.

Leo really shouldn't laugh. It was Max's first time trying to milk the cow, he should've known something could go wrong. Fortunately, after processing what just happened, Max could laugh with it as well.

Once they were done laughing, Max continued to milk the cows, this time listening to Leo's advice. Soon, Max got the hang of it and the two of them continued until the bucket was completely filled.

* * *

While Mason and Alex were still busy preparing the pig they slaughtered for today's dinner, Leo and Max were done with their job. As soon as they'd filled some buckets, Max left and went to the fields. Someone needed to look after the plants, since Skylar wouldn't be able to do that anymore. Leo almost walked with him to help him there – for all they knew, Max could ruin the harvest without Skylar supervising him there. Almost, because Leo noticed something he would've otherwise missed.

There was no smoke coming out of the smithy. Normally, you'd see smoke rising from the smithy's chimney, but not today. Leo had seen Adam enter the building and wondered what Adam was doing now.

So, instead of accompanying Max to the field, he went to the smithy. The windows and door were closed, but not locked. He knocked on the door, saying Adam's name, waiting for a response. There came none. Leo, worried about his older brother, opened the door and entered the smithy.

It was rather dark in the building and the only source of light was the dying fire in the fireplace. Adam was sitting on a chair in a dark corner. He was barely visible in the light of the fire. Yet, there was more than enough light to see how somber he looked. He was slouching and didn't look up when Leo entered the building. Leo noticed nothing had been touched today and he looked at his brother. _Has he been sitting there the entire time?_

"Are you okay?" Leo asked him. Only then, Adam looked up and looked with his watery eyes into Leo's.

"Do I _look_ okay?" He said. Not knowing how to respond, Leo just walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Leo said, "Nobody deserves to die the way she did."

"Don't apologize," was Adam's only response, "you have nothing to do with it. It's the wolves that did this." Leo nodded. He didn't know what else to say, couldn't think of anything to comfort him. So, he nodded. They looked away again. After a long silence, Leo did know something to say.

"Do you think she wanted it?" Adam looked at his younger brother again.

"What?" he said. Leo turned his head to Adam again and pointed at his brother.

"This. You. Sitting around like this." Adam frowned. Leo continued, "I didn't know her the way you did, but… she looks like a fighter. I bet she ran and fought of the wolves before she… you know. But I do know she wouldn't want you to sit around doing nothing. You're super strong, remember?"

"Not that kind of strong," Adam muttered. Leo sighed and walked even closer, placing his hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam turned his head to the hand.

"Yes, you are," Leo said. He paused shortly before continuing, "Let's go to work." Adam looked at him and frowned. Why would he want to work now? Leo knew that look and soon answered.

"The best way to go on, is to do something. Anything at all. Take it from me, it works." He looked around. there were many things laying around, things Adam and Jana h ad been working on. Tools which were not yet finished and other unrecognizable things, which he made while experimenting with everything laying around.

After taking this look around, he turned back to Adam. "Do you want to give it a try?"

Adam replied with a sole nod.

* * *

Maddie and Rhydian had stayed strong when they found out about Jana's death. Rhydian and Maddie were the ones with the knowledge, the only ones left who could potentially save the villagers, but that gave them the burden of staying strong in the face of horror.

Even if no one knew their positions in the Middle Aged world, they knew that cracking under the pressure would seem like giving up.

However, now no one was around and they could properly honor Jana. Jana, who had accepted multiple new lives without question. Jana, who had befriended new people in a way Maddie and Rhydian had always struggled at. Jana, who wanted to live in a new world, despite the challenges she might face.

And Jana, who had ferociously fought to give Wolfbloods a traditional, Wolfblood burial.

Maddie and Rhydian ran over to Chase. Chase was currently on his way back to his mansion after overseeing plans to plant a new garden and verifying that the soil was indeed healthy enough. "Chase!" Maddie shouted. "We have to ask you something."

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Chase.

"We were wondering," began Rhydian. "if you'd let us personally bury Jana."

"Why?" asked Chase. "We've never buried victims without the group in the past."

"Well, you already have three bodies to bury," grumbled Rhydian. "That's different enough."

Maddie nudged Rhydian, trying to think of a more polite explanation. "Well…" Maddie began, grappling for an explanation. "Jana…always had an idea of how she wanted her burial to be. We want to fulfill her wishes."

Chase quirked his eyebrow, confused at why anyone would plan their own funeral at the age of seventeen, but decided not to question that in favor of respecting the dead. "Um…I guess that's okay, as long as Jana's funeral doesn't take too long. There's still a lot to do, you know."

Maddie and Rhydian nodded quickly. "We know, we'll hurry. Thanks, Chase," said Maddie.

"No problem," said Chase.

Without saying another word, Maddie and Rhydian raced to the edge of the forest, far from the eyes of humans. They knew Jana would want to be close to the trees.

"Okay," said Maddie. "I'll start digging. You go get Jana."

Rhydian nodded, and ran in the direction of where the bodies were being kept. Maddie started to dig up the ground, not even minding the dirt under her nails. All she could think about was Jana, poor Jana whose experience in the human world had to be cut so tragically short.

Rhydian showed up soon after carrying a body covered with a tarp. He'd clearly been running, but slowed when he reached Maddie. He gently placed Jana's body on the ground, not removing the tarp, and began to help Maddie dig.

Maddie looked into the hole that they'd created soon after, and saw there was one rock at the bottom. She picked it up, and inspected it. "What are you doing?" asked Rhydian.

"Thinking," said Maddie. "If Jana were alive, and she'd use Ansin on this rock, what do you think she'd have found?"

"You know she couldn't do that here, Maddie, we don't have our Wolfblood powers here."

"I'm just wondering," said Maddie. "In the real world, Jana could touch the ground and reveal the whole history of the area. What do you think would happen if Jana touched this rock with her powers? Would it be here since the Middle Ages, or did Thanatos just put this rock here? Is this rock even real at all?"

"Well, in the real world I'd say you're getting _very_ philosophical, but I guess you have a good point," said Rhydian. "It doesn't really matter though. If you think about it, this rock is one of the only things here that isn't capable of dying. We probably won't be around to know what happens to this world." Just a week ago Rhydian would've been ashamed of saying something so morbid, but now this was just common knowledge.

Maddie shrugged. "I guess I just miss Jana. She knew so much about nature, I'm sure she would've been able to help us discover more about this place if she only had a little more…time."

Rhydian nodded, dejectedly. "I guess there's nothing more to do but bury her."

Slowly, Rhydian lowered Jana's body into their makeshift hole. He pulled off the tarp, and was thankful to find Jana hadn't decomposed. Sure, she was still mostly torn apart from the wolves, but at least she was still remotely recognizable.

Rhydian bent to brush some stray bangs from her forehead, paler than ever before. Even now the sun still made her skin shine, and Rhydian couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. No matter what she looked like, she would always be their Jana.

Rhydian pulled back and looked at Maddie, who had tears in her eyes. Whatever smile Rhydian had melted into a frown; Maddie was usually so good at hiding her sadness, but even she couldn't disguise this.

Rhydian took in a shaky breath. "I-I've been…preparing for this moment. I…have something."

Rhydian reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of thinly sliced tree bark. Maddie looked closer, and noticed that scrawled on it in ink was an image of Jana, Maddie, and Rhydian together.

"Wow, Rhydian, did you make this?" asked Maddie.

"Yes," said Rhydian. "We have a quill and ink in our cottage. I wanted to bury her with this…she…she." Rhydian couldn't finish, and turned away, not wanting Maddie to see him cry.

Maddie placed a hand on Rhydian's shoulder. "She always loved your drawings."

Rhydian sniffled. "They were one of the first things I showed Jana when she took interest in the human world."

"Well, I have something too," said Maddie. She pulled out a rose from the pocket of her apron. "I found this by the forest, it reminded me of Jana's hair."

Rhydian nodded, solemnly, and they placed their items in each of Jana's hands, then covered her body.

"Do you remember what Jana said while burying my great, great, great, great uncle William?" asked Maddie.

"I think so," said Rhydian.

Rhydian moved to stand at the side of the hole Jana's feet were facing, while Maddie stood at Jana's head. They joined hands, and closed their eyes. "May these bones be blessed, oh free of guard. Guide this spirit to the one pack where we hunt proudly for eternity."

Maddie and Rhydian opened their eyes. They nodded slowly, and threw back their heads in a simultaneous howl.

The final blessing.

* * *

Chase peered through the bushes, trying to control his breathing. At first he'd had to convince himself this wasn't eavesdropping, this was simply observing so he knew how to bury Maddie and Rhydian when they'd die, but now he was glad he did. At first he was simply watching two mournful teens placing gifts on the body of their friend, but when Rhydian delivered his speech, all Chase could focus on were the words 'pack' and 'hunt'. And then they howled and…Chase no longer knew _what_ to think.

What did this mean? Was Rhydian a wolf? And if so, why didn't Maddie seem afraid? She surely must've noticed the wolfish undertones to the speech. But then again…she'd howled too. Had Maddie and Rhydian been lying to him about their positions all along?

Chase rubbed his temple. This was a lot to take in when he already had to worry about Kaz's 'revenge'. Maddie had seemed so convincing as a fortune teller, and he'd immediately assumed she knew who Rhydian was. Maybe she was just trusting him since he was her friend? Or maybe this was all a big ruse.

Chase didn't know what to do, but knew standing around would only result in him getting noticed or worse. Chase turned and ran back to the village, conquering a plan to deal with his latest problem.

* * *

Everyone sat down to dinner in the dining hall, eyeing each other warily. It'd been a long day, and everyone was becoming suspicious of each other. The only thing anyone could think of beside who the wolves were, was the funeral, and what people-specifically Kaz-would do.

Rhydian took a seat beside Chase, but Chase quickly switched seats. Rhydian gave him a confused look, but Chase looked over him, hastily saying, "Who wants to bring out the dinner?"

"I can," said Rhydian, Max, and Jordan.

"Okay…" murmured Chase. He didn't really like the idea of Rhydian being alone with Max and Jordan, much less him handling the food. If he was a werewolf, the wolfish appetite might demand more…

Chase shook his head, taking a deep breath. He couldn't delve into paranoia, as a leader he had to treat everyone equally. However, he couldn't help but jump when Maddie said his name.

"Chase?" she asked. "Are you okay? You looked a little out of it."

"Me? I'm fine," Chase said, a little too quickly.

"Okay…" Maddie said, slowly. She appeared to be very confused and trying to find out what was wrong, and Chase tugged at his shirt nervously, hoping she wouldn't find out his suspicions. If she was a wolf, too, she could easily eat him. He no longer had a reason to trust her. "I just wanted to thank you again for letting us bury Jana. It's what she would've wanted."

"N-no thanks necessary," said Chase, anxiously. Before Maddie could put another word in, Chase quickly turned to Adam, who was sitting nearby. "Adam? Are you okay?" He meant it as an excuse to avoid Maddie, but realized it was an important question when he saw Adam's dejected face.

Adam stared down at his plate, not saying a word. Leo put a hand on Adam's shoulder, and turned to Chase with a sad smile. "He's having a hard time with… _her_ death."

Chase nodded, not needing to hear more.

Chase looked around the group for someone else to talk to, and unfortunately the first person he saw was Kaz. KC was sitting beside Kaz, trying to relax him, but it didn't help. Kaz stared at him with a burning hatred, enough to make Chase pull back his chair and run out of the room.

He headed into the room designated 'the kitchen' and went over to Jordan, Max, and Rhydian. "What's taking so long?!"

He quickly realized what happened when he saw Max, who was trying to pull his arm out of the mouth of the pig Alex and Mason had slaughtered. "He's stuck!" shouted Jordan.

Chase dragged a hand down his face. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jordan, Chase, and Rhydian proceeded to tug at Max, and Leo came in later to help. While Leo pulled, he chastised Max about sticking his arm in the pig's mouth to make up for not fighting the bull. "Max, try to stay out of trouble!"

"Well, I'm currently stuck in it!" snapped Max.

Finally, they managed to pull Max out. "I was just trying to put some vegetables in it, like people do during Thanksgiving!"

Jordan groaned. "Max, they do that to turkeys!"

"Ohh…" said Max, and everyone face-palmed.

Jordan sighed, and popped an apple in the pig's mouth. "There. Happy? Come on."

Jordan, Max, Rhydian, and Leo each grabbed one of the pig's legs and hefted it up. Chase grabbed the vegetables Max had harvested. Unfortunately the vegetables weren't plentiful; Max wasn't nearly as good as Skylar.

Chase walked into the dining hall ahead of the others, to stay out of their way, and accidentally locked eyes with Kaz. Kaz narrowed his eyes. "That's all you got? Geez, Skylar would've done a lot better… if you hadn't went and _killed her!_ "

"Calm down, Kaz," whispered KC.

Chase just sighed and dropped some vegetables onto everyone's plate, but Kaz moved his to KC's plate. KC didn't say anything, but Alex just had to comment. "Eat your dinner, baby," she sneered, chuckling.

"Quit it, Alex," snapped KC.

"Alex, relax," scolded Mason. "That was rude!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Kaz." But she still couldn't help but think Kaz was acting like a big baby. He had Jordan and KC, while some people only had one person. Just ask Maddie and Rhydian.

Kaz didn't even look in Alex's direction. His eyes were locked on Chase, and Chase almost worried he'd jump across the table and strangle him. Kaz hadn't even appeared to have heard Alex. His target was locked in sight.

"Uh, what great weather we're having!" KC randomly squeaked. She sighed, embarrassed that she couldn't find a more convenient way to dispel the tension.

Suddenly, Kaz locked eyes with Chase and said. "Chase, I have something to say, and I swear you better-"

"Dinner is served!" Jordan interrupted, bursting into the room with Leo, Max, and Rhydian. Whether she was trying to break up tension or if that was a coincidence was unapparent.

"If you're looking for the rest of the harvest, check inside the pig," Rhydian said, with a laugh.

Chase released a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. This was the first time since the burial he was actually _glad_ to see Rhydian.

"Let's eat!" KC said, quickly.

Kaz gave Chase an angry look, as a piece of pig's leg was slapped on his plate. "This isn't over," he growled, as he tore into his food like a starving animal.

* * *

Finally, after a long, tense day, it was time for the funeral. Everyone walked on pins and needles, wondering how things would turn out. Maddie and Rhydian made it a point to show up at the town square, where everyone had gathered.

"I know it's been a hard day," Chase said at the front of the gathering crowd. "But we can get through this together." Chase looked at Kaz, but Kaz wouldn't meet his gaze. "We've lost many friends, family members even, but we have each other."

"I don't need you…" Kaz whispered, but from his position no one could hear.

Chase took a deep breath, wary of saying the wrong thing. Kaz had attempted to kill him earlier, and Chase wouldn't rule out him trying again. "Rhydian, Mason, would you…"

Mason and Rhydian nodded, carrying the bodies covered by the tarp to the hole that had been dug. The hole was in front of Chase, and everyone stood on the opposite side of the hole.

As Rhydian and Mason lowered the bodies into the hole, the tarp shifted and Kaz could barely see a lock of Skylar's hair. That was enough to make him lose any control he'd held onto.

"Get away from them!" howled Kaz, throwing himself at Chase. Chase gasped as Kaz punched him across the cheek.

"Kaz!" screamed Jordan, running over to him.

Kaz continued to punch Chase, but his punches weakened as his tears blurred his vision. "Why?! Why?!" he wailed as he punched, or more correctly, batted at air.

"Kaz! Get off me!" shouted Chase. "I know you're mad, but violence isn't the answer!"

Kaz fumed, and he punched Chase in the gut. "Violence isn't the answer?! Are you serious?! _You killed them!_ "

Chase gulped. "Please stop!" Chase began to gasp. Kaz was sitting on his stomach, and Chase couldn't breathe. Chase was unable to believe Kaz was doing this unintentionally.

"No!" yowled Kaz. "You deserve to die for what you did!"

As soon as they'd grasped what happened, Jordan and KC ran over to Kaz and pulled him back. "Kaz!" shouted Jordan. "What did I tell you about killing Chase?!"

"I don't care what you say!" cried Kaz. "This is revenge! I _will_ feel better after killing him!"

At that moment, Kaz broke from KC and Jordan's grip, and lunged at Chase. Chase hadn't yet gathered the strength to stand up, so Kaz pounced upon him again and gripped his neck. Chase gasped; his hands began to shake but he couldn't convince his body to use them. His face turned blue and his vision fogged…

Suddenly, relief. Chase gasped and sat up. Beside him, Kaz collapsed, unconscious. Chase immediately pressed his hand against Kaz's heart, worrying this was some other kind of sudden death like Skylar's, but found that his heart was beating.

For a moment, Chase was confused. Then, he looked up and saw KC standing over Kaz in a warrior-like pose. Jordan's hands were brought to her mouth in shock. It appeared that KC had hit him somewhere-probably in the head-that made him go unconscious.

"T-Thanks," Chase said, shakily, as Jordan helped him up.

"I'm sorry," said Jordan. "I don't know what-I mean, I've never seen him so…I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

Chase nodded, but he couldn't find any more words to speak. His throat felt dry, and he cast a pleading look at his brother. He needed _help._

"Bury them," Adam commanded Rhydian and Mason. If there was any concern for Kaz, or pity for Skylar and Oliver, in his voice, it was unrecognizable.

* * *

Meanwhile, watching Kaz's maddened attack, was Alex, hands folded calmly and a smirk across her face. "What an idiot, he's overreacting."

"Come on, Alex," said Max. "Give the guy a break."

"I'm not kidding," said Alex. "He's, like, seventeen, but he's acting like a five-year-old."

"There's nothing wrong with being upset someone you loved died," snapped Leo, fed up with Alex's attitude.

Alex put her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying, we've all experienced death. None of us has taken it so hard. We all know death will come, and we can't be so emotional. You should know that better than anyone."


	12. Night Five

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while, but Writer207 and I bring you the next chapter! :D! For this chapter, we recommend the song 'Hour of the Wolf' by Elnur Huseynov. Believe me, it's important. Anyway, happy almost Christmas! XD! I'll move on to the reviews, you probably all want to get to the story!**

 **Review responses:**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yeah, Alex was being very rude, but Alex has never been the overly emotional type either. Believe me, Kaz is NOT happy with Chase. They both have issues, but sadly they can't see past this. It's true, the longer they stay there the more hope they lose. I mean, I know I'd feel a little hopeless if I was trapped in another realm and had to constantly kill or be killed. XD! Yeah, it's unfortunate what happened to Skylar and Oliver, but who says Kaz won't get revenge? Most likely Adam had a crush on Jana, we'll see how he feels tonight as well. Well, with tensions running high, we can't really blame Chase for spying, especially since he's the mayor. No, this story takes place before season 4 so no one knows Maddie, Rhydian, and Jana are Wolfbloods. It really is sad, Thanatos masterminds everything. You're right, they've hit the breaking point, but not rock bottom yet…;). Thanks for the long review, it's really appreciated!**

 **Cap. Kayla: XD! Well, we'll try to answer your questions! It really is crazy emotional turmoil right now, so it's understandable that you'd be confused. XD! You're probably right, those are the only unknown roles. I ain't telling who they are, though! ;)! But never trust Thanatos, he may have more tricks up his sleeve…Who knows, maybe you're right? Wish Rhydian good luck. ;)! We'll see if your theory is true in this chapter! Well, Thanatos will explain everything soon. If you look back at chapter 1, though, there's some clues as to why he's doing this. Thanks for the review!**

 **RR4LIFE: Yup, that about sums it up! (Alex is being rude, but there's no reason to swear, though.) A LOT is going on, and hopefully you'll find out soon what Thanatos plans. I hope you're happy with the way things are turning out! XD! Well, maybe you'll get your answers now? Thanks for the review!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys, they were all long and thorough and we appreciate that! Now, onto the chapter!**

The fortune teller woke up just like last night, except now her 'team' was down to two.

Rhydian sat before her on the bed in her room, but for once he wasn't staring intently at her, helping her decide who to choose. Now he was staring at the spot on the bed Jana used to occupy.

Maddie sighed. "I know it's hard. You were closer to Jana than anyone."

"She was the only one in my pack who welcomed me when I returned to the wild," Rhydian whispered.

"Well, we gave her a proper Wolfblood burial," said Maddie. "It's what she would've wanted."

"Yeah," said Rhydian. "But she was still so young…"

"We're all young," Maddie sighed. "Even if it doesn't feel that way."

Rhydian nodded with resignation. "You're right. Who do you want to ask Thanatos about tonight?"

Maddie chewed her lip thoughtfully. "How about that girl, Jordan. You know, the one who spends a lot of time with Kaz."

Rhydian shuddered. He wasn't about to say it, but he definitely thought that Kaz guy had issues. "Yeah, good idea."

Before Maddie closed her eyes, Rhydian was surprised she took his hand. He didn't have a chance to say anything, however, because she'd already closed her eyes.

The one minute of waiting began, and Rhydian could feel himself fidgeting anxiously. He always dreaded this time, the time when he was left alone with his thoughts. Maddie may have been there, but she always seemed more like a ghostly apparatus than a person whenever Thanatos spoke to her.

Something about this night felt important, though. Rhydian was no scholar, but he figured there must've been at least one female wolf, based on the ratio of men to women in the town. It wasn't like he knew Jordan was a wolf – yet – but he didn't deny that he had his suspicions.

Rhydian's train of thought broke when Maddie's eyes snapped open. "So, who's Jordan?" asked Rhydian.

Maddie was about to tell him, but then she paused. "Uh…I don't think I should tell you."

Rhydian rolled his eyes. " _Why_ , Maddie? Friends don't keep secrets."

"Well…Jana was killed just because she got bad information," said Maddie. "I don't want Thanatos to do the same to you."

Rhydian sighed. "Maddie, Thanatos has already punished us. I don't think he's going to punish _you_ any further."

Maddie locked eyes with him. "I just…I want to be careful." She paused, then an idea sparked. "Lean in, I'll whisper it to you. Maybe Thanatos won't hear."

As Maddie whispered Jordan's role to Rhydian, and his eyes widened, she could hear a little voice in her head.

 _You think you can trick me, huh? I know you're telling Rhydian. This is a warning, Maddie. You can't hide anything from me. I know everything about all of you, and I'm always watching._

* * *

While Maddie and Rhydian were waiting for the results, KC woke up. She never had the tendency to wake up in the middle of the night, but she didn't have much choice. It was Thanatos who woke her up. After four nights, she knew the reason – to pick some of the meat mushrooms for the next day.

She suspected Thanatos made her do it at night to create more tension. More unnecessary suspicion towards her. He was just punishing her for being vegetarian. But she needed the meat substitutes, so she had to get up and go to the forest to pick some.

She grabbed the small bag she'd been using since the first night and walked out of her room. The planks creaked slightly when she stepped on them, but she didn't make too much noise. She took her time to carefully place her feet on the planks. She eventually reached the door and as quickly as she could opened it.

In the cold air, she looked around, looking for any sign of movement. She never knew if she'd be out at the same time as the wolves. So far it hadn't happened yet, but one day Thanatos would think it was time for her to die and could wake her up right when the wolves were awake and hungry. That, or the others might think of her as one of those werewolves.

When she figured it was safe to move, she walked away from the house and snuck past the other houses, going straight for the forest. Underneath the branches and leaves, she always felt safer than out in the open or the town center. It could be that these wolves stayed in the forest, but this always was comforting her.

She reached the meat mushrooms. She sat down in front of the path, placing the bag next to her and picking the mushrooms within reach. Just enough to come through the next day. Thanatos wouldn't let her pick more, probably so she'd have to come back and risk her life every night. Right when she got up and took the bag in her hands, ready to leave, she heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" she immediately turned around, ready to fight if necessary. Fortunately, it wasn't, but someone had followed her. He stood not far away, confusion clear on his face.

"Kaz!" she said, dropping the fighting stance, "I could ask you the same question." How did he know to follow her? His appearance here was quite suspicious.

"I asked first," Kaz said before looking at the mushroom patch. He frowned and looked back up to KC. "The mushrooms… you came here again."

 _Again._ He remembered. That wasn't too bad, though. She could still talk her way out of it.

"I was hungry," she said, "I found this patch and —"

"I know what they are," Kaz said, interrupting her. KC nodded.

"Yes," she said, "they're mushrooms. Good one." She smiled to hide the nervousness, in which she succeeded. It looked like he was onto her, but she hoped he wasn't. Then again, part of her hoped he was – the other reason for him to be out at this hour wasn't a pleasant one.

"Not just mushrooms," Kaz said, "I tasted one on the first day. They taste like meat." KC dropped the smile. Kaz was really onto her. The look in his eyes softened and he looked at her with a desperate expression on his face.

"KC, please," he continued, "If you've got something to tell me, say it now. Please." He practically begged her. KC did not hesitate.

"I'm vegetarian," she said. Kaz opened his mouth – probably to rant about how he could've trusted her – but closed it in confusion.

"You're, what?" he said, confirming he hadn't been expecting that news at all. KC nodded.

"I'm vegetarian," she repeated, "I don't eat meat. It means I need a meat substitute, and here it is." She pointed at the patch behind her. Kaz's mouth formed an 'oh' as he nodded understandingly. KC folded her arms and stared at him. "You thought I was one of the werewolves, didn't you?"

Kaz hesitated, but eventually nodded once. "You were sneaking out of the forest in the middle of the night. That's more than enough reason to raise suspicion." There was a short pause, after which Kaz continued to talk. "Why haven't you told anyone about this yet?"

Tough question: why hadn't she confided in anyone yet? KC shook her head. "I don't know," she said, "Maybe because I don't know whether Thanatos wants me to keep this for myself or not."

Silence fell again. In those moments, Kaz decided what he'd say. In those moments, KC thought about what Kaz could possibly be and hoped he made the right decision.

"Then I won't tell anyone," he said. KC sighed in relief – she then hoped he wouldn't be punished for finding this patch. She hoped she wouldn't be punished for what she showed and told Kaz.

"Thank you," KC said. Kaz was already turning around to leave, but she stopped him. "Why are you out?"

He stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to her. "I was following you."

"I don't usually wake people."

"Who says I was asleep?" KC then remembered what had happened earlier that day, which had caused his irrational savage behavior. Which had caused him either to misbehave or forced him to reveal what Thanatos made him to be. Which had apparently caused him not to fall asleep tonight yet.

"I've got enough," KC said, "We can go back together." Kaz nodded. Both she and he were reminded of the horrible things that happened yesterday. They slowly walked back. Out of the forest, into the open, into their houses, into their respective rooms. And once they managed to fall asleep – one sooner than the other – they hoped they would survive the night.

* * *

At night, when everything is asleep and silent, wrapped up in the darkness and shadows, one man was awake. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Not only was he forced for the fifth time to sleep in an actual bed, but tonight the silence somehow was more unbearable and the darkness was too dark. He didn't make any attempt to get up and walk around – it might keep him awake more than counting how many planks there were in the ceiling. As he lay there unmovable, he was trapped in his own mind. When his eyes were open, he could not stop thinking about what they had found the last morning. When his eyes were closed, he could see her mangled body.

Adam eventually did sit up in the bed, but he didn't make any attempt to get up. He hugged his knees and took a deep breath. There was nothing else he wanted to do. Everything somehow reminded him of her. Normally, he would have tried to push the feeling away and go to sleep. But he couldn't. He tried, but could not.

So unfair, he thought. Why did he have so much trouble sleeping without Jana while he easily fell asleep the night after Bree was murdered? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't he have reacted the same for both? Was his friend's death so much worse than his sister's?

No, but it certainly was more horrifying.

For some reason, the lyrics of a song he heard once resurfaced. He knew the song, but never really listened to it intentionally – he had thought of it as boring and slow. In this context, however, he managed to repeat the same lyrics in his head over and over again.

 _No, I won't sleep tonight._

 _If tomorrow comes, I'll lose my mind._

Then he heard their voices. At first he thought they were voices in his head, but then he realized it came from outside. From his window he could not see anything – he looked at the forests surrounding the village, not at the actual square – but he knew people were outside at this moment.

No, not people. Wolves. The wolves were talking at this hour.

The curiosity was too big, and so was his anger. Jana's (and Bree's) murderers were gathering to decide who would be the next victim. He got up from his bed, dressed himself and left his room. I must be crazy, he thought, going out on this hour. But he had to know who killed Jana. He just had to know. He's lived with them for five days now – he might not recognize all voices, but at least he'd know how many of each gender was still left. If he did manage to match a voice to a face, everyone would know about it in the morning.

 _No, I won't sleep tonight._

 _If tomorrow comes, I'll lose my mind._

As silently as he could, he crept past Leo and Chase's rooms. They both were fast asleep, but there was always a possibility that they were indeed awake. Apparently not, since he could get past their rooms without waking either of them. He walked down the stairs and soon walked into the open air.

He immediately started looking around, wondering where the wolves were. He then noticed them, on the village square, far away from where he stood. For a brief moment, he wondered whether they heard the door open, but he quickly shook of that idea. They were too far away. Instead, he snuck closer. He did not dare to come any closer than when he could hear them speak clearly. That was about four yards behind the house standing between him and the wolves. From this position, with his head peeking around the corner, he could clearly see them. They did not notice him yet.

 _No, I won't sleep tonight._

 _If tomorrow comes, I'll lose my mind._

He kept real quiet and dared not to breathe loudly or move. He was afraid they'd see him and kill him. But he was determined – he had to know – and stayed there, from which he could follow the conversation.

"…getting less of us every day," one of the wolves said. Adam frowned. A female voice. There weren't that many girls left. Maybe, if the others were female, too, they'd just have to get rid of them to save themselves.

"I think that's the idea of this whole world," the red-furred wolf said, taking one step closer to the two others. A male voice, yet not completely unfamiliar. He's heard it before, like with the grey wolf. It was just quite hard to place them. The grey wolf lashed out to the wolf who'd spoken. Red's tail disappeared between its legs as grey growled at him. Grey then returned to her original position.

"Shut it," she added. Wolf or not, Adam would've been scared if she said it as wolf or not. She continued to talk. "All I want to say is that you've got to try to make yourself less suspicious. Blend in even more. Better yet, create conflict between two people to stay out of their hands." Adam couldn't help but realize it was a good tactic. He's heard about it once. Divide and conquer. An old trick, but never ineffective.

"But we're already killing every night," the wolf with the brown fur said, more carefully picking his words than his colleague, "Is it really necessary to—"

Grey leaned closer to Brown, who stopped talking as soon as Grey had moved.

"Do you want to die?" she asked him, sounding quite provocative, "Do you?"

Brown tugged his tail and lowered his head. "No," he eventually said.

With everything Adam had expected to feel or experience, pity was not one of them. Pity for the brown wolf, who seemed the least interested in having to kill people and create conflict. Adam nodded in approval. He stopped himself soon – why did he even approve of the brown wolf's behavior? He recognized his voice, but his mind refused to identify it.

"Good," the grey wolf said, "Then you make sure nobody suspects you."

 _This has been enough for tonight,_ Adam thought. He heard their voices. Maybe the next day, he would be able to say who spoke at night and decided to kill this night's victim. As soon as he turned around, he stepped on a branch someone must've dropped when they last gathered branches. The sound was loud enough to alert the wolves of his presence.

He slowly turned his head. The wolves were indeed looking at him. In his head, the repeated lyrics have been replaced. Instead of repeating the first two lines from the chorus, his mind decided to let Adam hear the second verse instead.

 _They whine and roar, hungry for more_

 _Yellow glowing eyes, I'm hypnotized_

They looked at him with those terrifying eyes. The brown wolf seemed more shocked than the other two. Red and Grey had been surprised to find someone awake nearby, too, but they recovered quickly and stared at their prey with those vicious eyes. They seemed to stare right into his soul.

 _I feel brave yet scared, but I'll stay prepared_

Adam gulped. He made his hands into fists and stared back. He couldn't look away from the brown wolf, even if he wanted to. The beast stared back at him, almost apologetically. Almost as if he was asking Adam to run.

 _Oh have my soul, it's destined_

 _It's written in the sky_

The apologetic look disappeared from the brown wolf's face. The three of them started growling and a shiver went down Adam's spine. Later, Adam would know exactly when they would start to run. Adam did not run yet.

 _Let me not be blinded by this hurt_

 _Set him loose -_

The wolves charged at him. Only when they were close, Adam's fear of death grew stronger than whatever was keeping his feet glued to the ground. He only had the time to turn around and take two steps before the wolves had caught up with him.

 _\- I'm ready_

 _For the stars to guide me_

And then the pain kicked in as the wolves ripped him to pieces. He cried out, but nobody could hear his screams. It frightened him to death not to be able to hear his own voice yell in pain. Tears rolled down his cheek and blood poured out of his body. Soon, the excruciating pain in certain body parts came along with numbness in the other parts of his body.

He lost consciousness and he accepted his fate with great sorrow and the knowledge that at least Chase and Leo could live for at least one more day.

 _No, I won't sleep tonight._

 _If tomorrow comes, I'll lose my-_


End file.
